


ОДО (Остаться должен один): ДЕНЬ 6

by Allora, Li_Liana



Series: ОДО (Остаться должен один) [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Экстрим-шоу на выживание с участием персонажей ВК ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Участники:  
> Арагорн, Халдир, Фарамир, Пиппин, Лурц, Леголас, Портфелия, Эовин, Линдир, Гимли, Кэрдан, Глаурунг, Умбарец-Джек-Воробей и Адар (что он здесь делает - совершенно непонятно ;)

**Вечер пятого дня**

На третий этаж отправляются одни эльфы. Поскольку Шелоб опутала паутиной половину подвального этажа, то Гимли окончательно переезжает к хоббитам. Дракон как всегда улетает ночевать в свою пещеру. На втором этаже остаются Лурц и Умбарец, а к ним окончательно переезжают Арагорн и Фарамир с Эовин. Где ночует Адар - неизвестно.

 

_голоса за кадром:_

_\- Кто паутину убирать будет?_

_\- Я ее боюсь!_

_\- Ли!_

_\- Что - Ли? Имею_ _я_ _право чего-то бояться?_

_\- А у меня шерсть! Она испачкается!_

_\- Думаете, я полезу разгребать ваши авгиевы… тьфу ты! … шелобовы конюшни?!_

_\- Что же делать?_

_\- Хм… Может проще убрать весь коттедж вместе с паутиной?_

_\- А это вариант!_

_\- Тем более, мы уже давно им стихийных бедствий не устраивали…_

 

**_ранее утро_ **

_третий этаж_

 

Начинаются легкие подземные толчки, которые постепенно становятся все сильнее. Первым просыпается Кэрдан, быстро ориентируется в ситуации и идет будить Леголаса с Линдиром и Халдира.

 

КЭРДАН (заходя в комнату лихолессцев): Молодежь! Подъем!

Тирр (появляясь): Эльф! Ты мне надоел! Вечно вы с Глэд срываете половину каверз ведущих! Нетушки! (исчезает вместе с Кэрданом)

ЛИНДИР (зевая): Мне показалось, или я только что слышал голос Кэрдана?

ЛЕГОЛАС (сквозь сон): Угумс…

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво): А может, не Кэрдана, а Тирр?

ЛЕГОЛАС (сквозь сон): Угумс…

ЛИНДИР: Лас, мне кажется, или пол чуть-чуть дрожит?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лин, ты дашь мне поспать?!

 

От очередного толчка со столика падает стакан и со звоном разбивается.

ЛИНДИР (очень спокойно): Лас, у нас проблемы.

ЛЕГОЛАС (мгновенно просыпаясь): Что случилось?

ЛИНДИР (встает с кровати и начинает быстро одеваться): Землетрясение.

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкая): Вполне логично. Потоп был. Пожар был. Землетрясения нам как раз и не хватало - для полного счастья. (тоже встает)

ЛИНДИР: Разбудишь Халдира, а я на второй этаж спущусь.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с подозрением смотрит на Линдира): На что это ты намекаешь?

ЛИНДИР: Ваше высочество, вы о чем? (участливо) Плохой сон приснился, да?

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмуро отмахивается): Я вчера у Кэрдана ноутбук брал. В Интернет ходил. Опять начитался … всякого.

ЛИНДИР (оживляясь): У Кэрдана есть ноутбук? С Интернетом? Что ж ты мне раньше не сказал?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вот из-за этого и не сказал! А то опять тебя от фанфиков за уши не оттащишь.

ЛИНДИР: Ага. Вместо этого ты сам их читать начал?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я не _их_ читать собирался, я … (замолкает и отскакивает, на то место, где он только что стоял, валится кусок перекрытия) Ох, Лин, давай мы на улице доспорим?

 

_второй этаж_

 

АРАГОРН (просыпается от падающей ему на голову штукатурки): Ведущие! Что тут у вас опять за бардак творится?!

Тирр (появляется): Никакого бардака. Обычное землетрясение. Все в рамках конкурса. (исчезает)

АРАГОРН (ворчливо): В рамках конкурса, в рамках конкурса… (доходит) Чтооо?! Землетрясение?! (орет) ПОДЪЕМ!!! ОРКИ АТАКУЮТ!

ЛУРЦ (выскакивая из своей комнаты): Элессар, ты чего? Кошмары ночами мучают?

 

Между урук-хаем и гондорцем с грохотом падает балка. В дверях своей комнаты появляется зевающий Умбарец-Воробей.

 

ЛУРЦ: Саурон - пророк Мелькора и все назгулы туда же! Что же это такое?!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (опять зевая): У нас шторм?

АРАГОРН (отскакивая от очередной падающей балки, орет): Пират! Ты не на корабле!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (слегка удивленно): Да? А я думал…

АРАГОРН (перебивая): Надо будить наших вечных молодоженов и быстро делать отсюда ноги.

ЛУРЦ (колотит в соседнюю дверь): Итилиэн, подъем! Эовин! Фарамир!

ЛИНДИР (спускаясь с третьего этажа): Вы уже проснулись?

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Почти все.

ФАРАМИР (наконец открывает двери, в одних брюках): Что-то случилось?

АРАГОРН: А вы так увлечены друг другом, что ничего не замечаете?

ЭОВИН (выглядывает из-за плеча Фарамира, завернувшись в покрывало): А что мы должны замечать? Ой!

 

Пол в комнате Фарамира и Эовин проваливается. Фарамир остается стоять на пороге и успевает поймать Эовин за руки. Она висит над дырой, а покрывало начинает с нее потихоньку сползать.

 

ФАРАМИР (очень зверским голосом): ВСЕ ОТВЕРНУЛИСЬ!!!

ЛИНДИР (отворачиваясь): Кажется, в коридоре пол тоже сейчас обвалится.

 

Арагорн и Линдир успевают прыгнуть на порог арагорновой комнаты, Лурц и Умбарец – урук-хаевской. Большая часть перекрытия и пола обваливается на первый этаж.

 

ЛУРЦ: $#%%$#!!!!

АРАГОРН: Убью! Всех!!!

ЛИНДИР: Да ладно. Чего вы так? Здесь же невысоко. (спрыгивает на первый этаж)

 

За это время Фарамиру удалось вытянуть Эовин и даже подхватить почти упавшее покрывало.

 

ЛУРЦ (ворчливо): Высоко – невысоко... А метров пять-шесть будет.

ФАРАМИР (слегка истерично): Эовин вообще волноваться нельзя! А уж прыгать с такой верхотуры - и подавно!!!

Тирр (появляясь на крошечном клочке еще не обвалившегося пола): А в этом я с тобой, пожалуй, соглашусь. (исчезает вместе с Эовин)

 

_подвальные этаж_

 

Гном и хоббиты мирно спят.

 

_третий этаж_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (заходит в комнату Халдира): Хэл, как ты можешь спать в таком грохоте?

ХАЛДИР (бормочет сквозь сон): Орки … иллитиды … цунами…

ЛЕГОЛАС (трясет его за плечо): Халдир! Вставай!

ХАЛДИР (просыпаясь и подскакивая на кровати): Вредитель! Ты опять всю нашу еду украл! Убью! (кидается на Леголаса с явными душительными намерениями)

ЛЕГОЛАС (отскакивая, слегка прикалываясь): Вечно ты обниматься лезешь совсем не вовремя.

ХАЛДИР (просыпаясь и окончательно зверея): Чтооо??!

 

Леголас выбегает в коридор, Халдир гонится за ним. Под ними проваливается пол. Что характерно, оба эльфа успевают за что-то уцепиться.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Добегался, лориенец.

ХАЛДИР: Ты - тоже, лихолесец.

ЛЕГОЛАС (смотрит вниз, грустно): Высоко.

ХАЛДИР (тоже смотрит вниз): Ага. Видишь, на той стороне остальные сидят. Позовем их?

ЛЕГОЛАС (выглядывает из-за обломков): А смысл? Они далеко. Им бы с собственным спасением разобраться.

ХАЛДИР (грустно): Скоро стены упадут…

ЛЕГОЛАС: Чтобы два эльфа, да не выбрались из падающего дома?

ХАЛДИР: Какие есть идеи?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Можно дождаться пока стены будут рушиться, а можно начинать выбираться прямо сейчас.

ХАЛДИР: У вас там в Лихолесье все такие юмористы или это только ты такой исключительный?

ЛЕГОЛАС: При чем здесь юмор? Ты считаешь, что падающие стены чем-то принципиально отличаются от бегущего мумака? Или лориенцам такое не под силу?

ХАЛДИР (грозно): Как ты сказал?! Ты намекаешь, что я не смогу того, что сможешь ты?!!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Тогда на спор – кто быстрее доберется до окна и спустится вниз по внешней стене. Идет?

ХАЛДИР: Идет!!!

 

Эльфы начинают легко прыгать по рушащимся перекрытиям. До окна первым допрыгивает Халдир.

 

ХАЛДИР (оборачивается к Леголасу): Сделал я тебя, да?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Так нечестно! Ты в два раза ближе был! (прыгает к окну, но под его руками трещит подоконник и эльф срывается вниз)

ХАЛДИР (в последнюю секунду ловя руку Леголаса): Будешь мне должен, принц.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с помощью Халдира взбирается в оконный проем): Угу. Пошли уже, а то дом сейчас совсем рассыплется.

ХАЛДИР: По-прежнему наперегонки или уже отпала охота?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Если ты считаешь, что лориенец может ДВАЖДЫ обогнать лихолессца, то ты – ЗАБЛУЖДАЕШЬСЯ!!! (начинает проворно спускаться вниз по дрожащей стене)

ХАЛДИР (спускается следом)

 

_остатки второго этажа_

 

АРАГОРН: Фарыч, перебирайся ко мне, а то под тобой уже порог трещит.

ЛУРЦ: Воробей, ты меня выдержишь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с подозрением): А что?

ЛУРЦ (присаживаясь и осторожно пытаясь спуститься): Я сейчас тут на руках повисну, а потом ты меня еще чуть ниже опустишь - там я уже точно нормально приземлюсь. А потом буду всех остальных ловить.

ЛИНДИР (с сомнением косясь вверх): Ну, вы тут прыгайте как-нибудь, а я к хоббитам побежал.

 

Лурц повисает на перекладине. Воробей ложится на перекладину животом, упирается ногами в остатки дверного проема, и цепляясь "руки в руки" с урук-хаем опускает его еще где-то на метр ниже. Аналогичный кульбит выполняют гондорцы. Фармир повисает на руках у Арагорна.

 

ЛУРЦ (спрыгивая на первый этаж): Эй, владыка Итилиэна, ты бы не прыгал, еще ноги поломаешь. Погоди, я сейчас тебя поймаю.

ФАРАМИР: Вот еще ! Что бы всякий орк…

ЛУРЦ (оскорблено): Урук-хай! И далеко не всякий!

АРАГОРН (перебивая): Не умничай, Фарыч. Делай, как он говорит!

ФАРАМИР: Это что, приказ?

АРАГОРН: Если тебя иначе не устраивает, то - да.

ФАРАМИР (с сарказмом): Слушаюсь, мой государь!

 

Лурц подходит и ловит прыгающего Фарамира. Арагорн и Воробей повисают на перекладинах и поочередно прыгают в объятия Лурца. Стены начинают ощутимо трястись.

 

АРАГОРН: Быстро - к выходу! Сейчас здесь все рухнет!

ЛУРЦ: А как же Линдир и хоббиты?

АРАГОРН: Ничего с ними в подвалах не случится. В крайнем случае - из-под обломков раскопаем. (вместе с остальными выбегает из коттеджа)

 

_подвальный этаж_

 

ЛИНДИР (спускаясь по лестнице, кричит): Просыпайтесь! Дом падает!

ПИН (сонно открывая один глаз): Куда падает?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (подскакивая): Караул! Пожа-ар!

ЛИНДИР (подбегая к гному, начинает его трясти): Гимли! Вставай!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (спокойно): Не поможет. Если Халдир не смог его разбудить… (бежит на кухню за кастрюлей с водой)

ПИН (проснувшись, начинает заворачивать в одеяло телевизор)

ЛИНДИР (оторопело): Что ты делаешь?

ПИН: Спасаю самое ценное. (тащит телевизор к выходу с этажа)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (прибегает с водой и выливает ее на Гимли)

ГИМЛИ (возмущенно): Меня! Будить! Водой?!!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (слегка обижено): А ты ничем другим не будишься.

ЛИНДИР: Не могли бы вы поторопиться?

ГИМЛИ: А зачем?

ЛИНДИР (торопливо): Там сейчас все рух…

 

Сверху слышится страшный грохот.

 

ЛИНДИР (флегматично заканчивает): …ну, уже можете не спешить.

ГИМЛИ: Ну, и правильно. Это все вы, эльфы вечно куда-то бежите, суетитесь. А мы сейчас спокойно, с толком, с расстановкой начнем откапываться… (уходит к заваленному выходу)

ПИППИН (чуть не плача): Мой телевизор… (со слезами на глазах смотрит на кинескоп, пробитый свалившимся сверху куском кирпича)

 

_на улице_

 

Перед коттеджем стоит Тирр в обществе Кэрдана и Эовин. Дом рушится, за пару секунд до этого из него выбегают Арагорн, Фарамир, Умбарец и Лурц. Вместе с рассыпающимися кирпичами, легко прыгая по исчезающей под их ногами стене, на землю спрыгивают Леголас и Халдир.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я первый!

ХАЛДИР: Кто тебе сказал?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Все видели! (остальным) Вы же видели? Скажите, ему, что я первый был!

АРАГОРН (отмахивается): Нашли о чем спорить. (встревожено, Тирр) Как там Гимли с хоббитами?

Тирр: Сейчас проверю. (исчезает)

ЛЕГОЛАС (оглядывает присутствующих): А где Лин?

ЛУРЦ (с сарказмом): Он к хоббитам пошел. Пока вы тут скачки наперегонки устраивали …

ЛЕГОЛАС (слегка бледнеет): Они не успели до обвала выйти?

ЛУРЦ (с тем же сарказмом): Как видишь, нет.

Тирр (появляется): У них все в порядке. Все живы, никто не пострадал.

ЛЕГОЛАС, ЛУРЦ и АРАГОРН (облегченно вздыхают)

Тирр: Но должна вам сказать, что они там капитально завалены, и кислород у них закончится где-то через полчасика. Своими силами за это время они отрыться не успеют.

ЛЕГОЛАС, ЛУРЦ: Так чего же мы ждем?

Тирр: Вот лопаты. Можете приступать.

 

Арагорн, Фарамир, Лурц, Кэрдан, Умбарец и Линдир идут разбирать завалы. Ли и Эовин остаются на лужайке. Тирр носится везде, то появляясь, то исчезая.

 

_через двадцать минут_

 

Арагорн поднимает очередной камень и неожиданно проваливается вниз.

 

АРАГОРН (падая): Горлум вам в зад!

ФАРАМИР: Государь! Не выражайтесь! Здесь дамы.

АРАГОРН (появляется из дыры, очень грязный, потрепанный и слегка оборванный): Я сейчас еще не так выражусь!

ГИМЛИ (появляясь из той же дыры, грозно): Если ты еще раз упадешь мне на голову… !!!

ЛЕГОЛАС (прикалываясь): Элессар, ты ужасно выглядишь. 

АРАГОРН: Эльф! Не зли меня! Я и так злой!

 

Появляются Аллора и Ли.

 

Аллора (показательно бодро): О! Я вижу все уже проснулись.

ЛЕГОЛАС (прикалываясь): И зарядку успели сделать!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ага! И в общественно-полезных работах поучаствовали!

ПИППИН (вылезая из дыры вслед за Линдиром и Портфелией): А я еще не оплакал потерю любимого телевизора!

Аллора (участливо): Ничего, Пинушка, после конкурса как раз этим и займешься.

Ли: Мы рады вам сообщить, что сегодня у нас … спортивный день!

Аллора: И все конкурсы будут спортивные!

Тирр: Прошу всех в портал.

 

_голоса за кадром:_

_\- Лииии!_

_\- Странно… Обычно все "Тиииррр!" вопят… Что случилось?_

_\- Нам повестка в суд пришла?_

_\- Чтооо?!_

_\- Мыша нам иск предъявила._

_\- О, Эру! На какую сумму? Может, проще откупиться?_

_\- Сама посмотри. Мне ее даже страшно вслух произнести!_

_\- Мелькор акбар! Ну ничего ж себе! Ладно, вы тут как-нибудь с Тирр сами разбирайтесь, а я побежала с Мышой судиться._


	2. Chapter 2

_**1-й конкурс** _

 

Аллора и участники оказываются у подножия высокой каменистой скалы. Рядом свалены в кучу веревки, какие-то металлические части альпинистского снаряжения, странного вида обувь и перчатки.

 

Аллора: Видите скалу?

ВСЕ (нестройным хором): Видим…

Аллора: Ваша задача – парами забраться на самую вершину. Роль в начислении очков играет не только скорость, но и то, как именно вы будете забираться. Результат может оказаться неожиданным – если вы подниметесь первым, можете проиграть, и если заберетесь последним – можете выиграть, или наоборот. Скала с множеством уступов, высота не такая уж и большая. Для вас будет лучше, если первыми пойдут те семь человек, кто уверен в своих силах скалолазов, а вторая группа пойдет по страховочным веревкам, которые сбросят и закрепят первые…

АРАГОРН (задумчиво потыкав пальцем по головам присутствующих): А нас тринадцать. Кто-то останется или полезет в одиночку?

Аллора: Вначале мы с Ли и Тирр хотели одного из вас вообще освободить от подобных конкурсов, по состоянию здоровья. Было мнение, и не только мое, - вообще отправить этого участника домой… Но...

ЭОВИН (сумрачно): Я не больна. Я не инвалид. Я могу и дальше участвовать!

ФАРАМИР (не менее сумрачно): Да, ПОКА – ты не инвалид. Но у тебя все впереди!

Аллора (перебивает): Но поскольку участник этот – совершеннолетний и самостоятельный человек, мы решили пойти ему навстречу и оставить его… ее среди всех участников.

ЭОВИН (радостно): Спасибо!

ФАРАМИР (мрачно): Спасибо…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хлопает Фарамира по плечу): Фарыч, я бы такой женой гордился!

ПИППИН (заинтересованно): А что случилось?

АРАГОРН (с удовольствием): Это ИХ внутреннее семейное дело.

ФАРАМИР (саркастически): «ИХ» дело… Рад, что обещание выполнять не надо?

АРАГОРН (примиряюще): Да ладно, чего ты! Если что, так я всегда… Говорю же – век короны не видать!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: У, да у них тут тайны!

КЭРДАН: Да ладно. Разве это тайны…

ЛУРЦ: Харе в чужих секретах копаться. Мы сегодня лезем куда-нибудь?

ЛЕГОЛАС (глядя вверх): И все-таки, как же мы разделимся?

ЛИНДИР: У меня судьба известная… (иронично смотрит на Леголаса)

ГИМЛИ (сильно напрягшись): Под землей я любую скалу пройду. А вот поверху лазить я как-то не умею…

КЭРДАН: Со мной полезешь, гном? Я первым пойду.

ГИМЛИ: А ты меня вытянешь, если что?

КЭРДАН (пожимая плечами): Что я, гнома не потяну?

ГИМЛИ (заводясь): А что, гномы ущербные какие?

ЛИНДИР (наклоняясь к Гимли, тихо): Я бы на твоем месте сказал спасибо.

ГИМЛИ (оглядев Кэрдана, успокаиваясь): Извини. Спасибо, я согласен.

ЛЕГОЛАС (Линдиру): Что ты ему сказал?

ЛИНДИР: Да ничего особенного…

ГИМЛИ: Я просто сравнил Кэрдана и, скажем, Глаурунга. Хорош бы я был, если бы не согласился, пока предлагают…

ЛИНДИР (Леголасу): Ну, я первый полезу.

ЛЕГОЛАС: С чего это?

ЛИНДИР: С того это. Если сорвусь я, это будет печально. А если сорвешься ты, мне Трандуил снимет голову. Послойно. Тонкими ломтиками. И мне не нравится эта перспектива.

ЛЕГОЛАС: И все-таки…

ЛИНДИР (перебивает, твердо и непреклонно): Просто согласись, хорошо?

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимает плечами): Хорошо. Уговорил. Но если сорвешься, я тебя убью.

ЛИНДИР: Договорились… (отходит к куче снаряжения, начинает примеряться к веревке, защитным перчаткам и обуви)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Пин, полезешь со мной?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: А я? А я с кем?

ХАЛДИР: Со мной. Я тебя вообще просто одной левой…

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Согласна, согласна!!! (подпрыгивает и хлопает в ладоши)

ПИППИН (важно): Джек, а ты меня одной левой поднимешь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (критически рассматривая свою левую руку): Не знаю, Пин. А правой можно?

ПИППИН (не менее важно): Можно. Давай правой.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ладно. Пошли нам страховку выбирать… (отходят к куче снаряжения)

ЭОВИН: Лурц, ты меня с собой возьмешь?

ФАРАМИР: А… А… Не понял?..

ЭОВИН: Лурц!

ЛУРЦ (растерянно): Ляди… Уверена? Не пожалеешь?

ФАРАМИР: Э! Э! Э…

ЭОВИН (с сарказмом, не обращая внимания на Фарамира): Не потянешь, что ли? Меня можно обеими руками, необязательно шиковать – правой, левой…

ЛУРЦ (покупаясь): Как это, не потяну? Я? Тебя?! Да хоть счас!

ФАРАМИР (обретая дар речи): «Счас» - не надо!!! Эовин!

ЭОВИН: Что – Эовин? Да у тебя духу не хватит! Ты так будешь надо мной трястись, что мы свалимся вместе! Не хочу с тобой лезть. Я с Лурцем. Лурц?

ЛУРЦ (разойдясь): Пошли страховку выбирать! Как это – я и не потяну!!!

АРАГОРН (Фарамиру): Выбирай. Я или Глаурунг?

ГЛАУРУНГ: Не, я сам. Мне еще только веревок не хватало, и груза сзади. Я вам не паровоз. Я – сам за себя.

ФАРАМИР: Спасибо, Глау. Ты меня поставил перед неутешительным фактом…

ГЛАУРУНГ (примериваясь лапами к скале, с интересом): А что, мог бы меня выбрать?

ФАРАМИР (вздыхая): Что теперь об этом говорить… (Арагорну) Я первый полезу.

АРАГОРН: Ну уж, нет. Чтоб я, государь…

ФАРАМИР (возводя очи горе): Понеслась. (с тоской) Глау, ты хорошо подумал? Я могу первым полезть, а не тащиться за тобой.

ГЛАУРУНГ (радостно): Фиг тебе. Из-за вас с Арресом мне всю спину оттоптали. Вот я над вами теперь поприкалываюсь!

АРАГОРН: Ну? Все трое по отдельности полезем?

Аллора (с удовольствием): Нельзя. Только один может в одиночку – потому что вас нечетное количество. А так – вы все парами.

ФАРАМИР (угрюмо): Я первый. Хочу Лурца с Эовин подстраховать. Мы с Лурцем заберемся вместе, и я рядом постою.

АРАГОРН: Не понял! А меня кто будет подстраховывать?

ФАРАМИР: А если бы ты первый лез, кто бы тебя страховал? Я веревку наверху закреплю, а ты за нее придерживаться будешь, и прекрасно залезешь.

АРАГОРН: Пингвин влюбленный. Да Лурц десяток Эовин наверх затащит! И мало будет!

ФАРАМИР (игнорируя "пингвина", упрямо): Я первый.

АРАГОРН: Тьфу на тебя. (идет к куче снаряжения) Иди первый. Только веревку я сам подберу.

ФАРАМИР (искренне): Спасибо, Элессар.

АРАГОРН (смягчаясь): Не за что…

 

Аллора хлопает в ладоши. Все, шестеро - вооруженные веревками, шестеро – в страховочных поясах с карабинами, переобутые, с перчатками на руках, собираются у подножия.

 

Аллора: Всем удачи. (щелкает пальцами, звучит гонг) Пошли!

 

Первым подъем с места в карьер начинает Глаурунг. Ловко перехватывая лапами, он ползет вверх с ровной скоростью, глядя на вершину и не оборачиваясь.

 

ПИППИН (с завистью): Ящерица…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не грусти, Пин, мы тоже ящерицы. Только посимпатичнее! (подходит к скале, цепляется за камень, начинает подниматься)

 

За Умбарцем начинают подъем Кэрдан, Линдир, Лурц, Фарамир и Халдир. Сначала все они идут практически рядом, потом постепенно вперед вырываются Лурц, Умбарец и Линдир.

 

ЛУРЦ (мельком посмотрев вниз): Эх, Фарыч… Кто-то мне там не доверял… я его ждать не буду.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Скала высокая. У него все впереди, мы еще и трети не прошли!

ЛУРЦ (вниз, Фарамиру): Эй! Не спеши, я ее аккуратно вытащу!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ты бы дыхание поберег. Вон, эльф молодец – молчит, как партизан…

 

Лурц косится на Линдира, который сосредоточенно переставляет руки и ноги по почти незаметным взгляду урук-хая выступам. Неожиданно сам Лурц хватается за шатающийся камень, и удерживается только благодаря тому, что ноги его стоят в этот момент на довольно широком уступе в камне.

 

ЛУРЦ: @$%%#@!!! (замирает, прижавшись к скале)

ФАРАМИР (обгоняя его, сквозь зубы): И это ему я доверил мою жену!

ЛУРЦ (вслед Фарамиру): &*$#@^!

КЭРДАН (методично перебирая руками, обгоняя Лурца): Не трать дыхание, он тебя все равно уже не слышит!

 

Лурц приходит в себя и продолжает подъем. Несколько рывков, и он догоняет Кэрдана. Дальше они лезут рядом, молча и сосредоточенно.

 

ЭОВИН (глядя вверх): Ой! Лурц чуть не сорвался!

АРАГОРН: А Фарыч его обошел… (кричит) Вперед, Фарыч! Оле-оле-оле-оле! Гондор! Вперед!

ПИППИН (морщась): Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что у тебя хороший слух и голос?

АРАГОРН (довольно): Было дело.

ПИППИН: Они тебя обманули.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (хихикает)

ЭОВИН (улыбается)

АРАГОРН (насупившись): Зато, когда я на коронации пел, все плакали!

ГИМЛИ: Я сам плакал.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я тоже. Я, когда такое пение слышу, всегда плачу.

АРАГОРН (подозрительно): Это почему?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Когда представляешь себе несчастного младенца с оттоптанными медведем ушами, всегда грустно, даже если знаешь, что из этого младенца выросло.

АРАГОРН: Кто выросло? Что выросло?

ПИППИН (хихикает): Уж что выросло, то выросло!

ЭОВИН (неожиданно): Фарамир!!! Ой, мама!

АРАГОРН: Где? Что?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Халдир Фарамира обогнал! (хлопает в ладоши) Хал-дир! Впе-ред!

ЭОВИН: Фарушка мой чуть не упал!

АРАГОРН: Как это? Эй, эй!

ПИППИН (довольно): А Джек впереди!

ЛЕГОЛАС (меланхолично): Если вы поднимите голову повыше, то увидите Линдира. Он уже почти на самом верху. Впереди только Глаурунг. (подходит ближе к скале, начинает разминать руки)

ГИМЛИ: Ох, я и забыл – нам ведь тоже сейчас подниматься!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Ой, мама!

ПИППИН (тревожно): Что-то я не хочу…

 

_Наверху_

Глаурунг бодро забирается на вершину, смотрит вниз.

 

ГЛАУРУНГ: Эх, слабаки! Ладненько, пока вы, пресмыкающиеся, тут лазить будете, я вокруг полетаю, крылья разомну. (расправляет крылья и улетает)

АДАР (выглядывая из-за валуна): Черт. Зачем же такой ветер поднимать? Я ж мог упасть! (поднимается и подходит к краю скалы, смотрит вниз) О! Да сюда такая толпа лезет! По мне, что ли, соскучились?

Аллора (глядя наверх в бинокль, замечает Адара): Ой, мамочки! Я ж про него совсем забыла!

Тирр (появляясь): Что происходит?

Аллора (убирает бинокль за спину): Все нормально. Конкурс в разгаре. Глаурунг финишировал первым.

Тирр (прерывает): А что было насчет мамочки?

Аллора: Ну… Тирр… ты понимаешь, на той скале у меня очень удобный выход из портала…

Тирр: Да, я знаю, прямо из твоей спальни – мы специально его ставили, чтобы ты перед конкурсом площадку проверила.

Аллора: Ну… Вчера Ли Адара искала по всей базе… Ну, не оставлять же мне его у себя ночевать? Я ему и предложила на скале отсидеться. Он согласился, а потом решил там на всю ночь остаться…

Тирр: А портал ты, как порядочная девушка, на ночь закрыла. Да?

Аллора (упавшим голосом): И забыла открыть… Ой, бедный Адарчик…

Тирр (скрывая улыбку): Бедная тут ты. Он-то там в порядке… Хочешь, я его сниму сейчас?

Аллора (торопливо): Не надо! После конкурса! Не надо всех на него отвлекать!

Тирр (задумчиво): Ладно, что-то мне подсказывает, что он там пригодится. Пусть остается пока… (исчезает)

 

Линдир оставляет позади всех остальных скалолазов, он практически добирается до края верхней площадки. Неожиданно его левая нога соскальзывает с неудобного уступа в скале, а под правой одновременно обламывается каменный выступ. Линдир повисает на руках, а до верха ему остается чуть меньше метра. Снизу доносится истеричный визг Аллоры и крик Эовин.

 

ЛИНДИР (сквозь зубы): Моргот тебя побери! (ногами он пытается нащупать хоть какой-то упор, но безуспешно)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Эру единый! (Арагорну) У него же рука раненая! Его тогда, в подземелье, маги зацепили… Лин! Чтоб я тебя еще хоть раз послушал!!!

Аллора (в ней просыпается организатор-ведущая, строго): Почему вы за медицинской помощью не обратились вовремя?!

ЛЕГОЛАС (виновато): Я его немножко подлечил, и он сказал, что этого достаточно…

Аллора (также строго, но уже с истеричными нотками): Вы должны были предупредить!

ЛЕГОЛАС (глядя вверх): Лин…

ХАЛДИР (на скале, осторожно увеличивая скорость): Лин! Я уже рядом, продержись чуть-чуть!

ФАРАМИР (тоже прибавляя скорость, тихо): Как же, рядом! Нам до него еще метров пятнадцать ползти, а скала совсем отвесная стала!

ЛУРЦ (тоже ускоряясь, но совсем не осторожно): Держись, менестрель! Я иду!

 

Остальные тоже прибавляют ход, но Аллоре снизу в бинокль видно, что они не успевают. А у Линдира ослабевает раненая левая рука.

 

Аллора (слабо): Тирр…

Тирр (появляясь, мрачно): Я вижу.

Аллора: Где спасатели?

Тирр (еще более мрачно): Какие к лешему спасатели? Должно было быть страхующее портальное поле.

Аллора (с ужасом): Должно **было**?!! Где оно???

Тирр (совсем мрачно): Нигде. У нас на базе электричество вырубилось. Пока аварийный генератор подключат, пока вся система загрузится … Минут десять - не меньше.

Аллора: Тирр!!! Сделай что-нибудь!

Тирр (с мрачным сарказмом): У меня крыльев нету. А Глаурунг, как всегда, куда-то улетел.

Аллора (стонет): Тирр…

Тирр: Если он упадет и сможет после этого оставаться живым хоть несколько секунд, то я успею его вылечить из любого состояния - если тебя это утешит.

 

_наверху_

 

АДАР (осторожно выглядывая из-за края скалы, себе под нос): Фигово. Влип ты, менестрель…

 

Линдир висит как раз под Адаром.

_внизу_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (Аллоре и Тирр): Ну, где же ваши спасатели?!!!

Аллора (кричит): Ну, помогите же ему, кто-нибудь!!!

Тирр (мрачно): Спасателей нет. Но мы готовим врачей.

ЛЕГОЛАС: О, Эру… И почему нам всегда так везет?

 

_наверху_

 

АДАР (слышит крик Аллоры): Понятно. "Кто-нибудь"… Ну, где у нас тут "Кто-нибудь"? (подползает ближе к краю и перегибается вниз) Эй, менестрель! Я бы тебя вытащил, но у меня тут нет ничего, чтобы до тебя дотянуться!!!

 

_внизу_

 

Аллора (с облегчением): Адар!

ЛЕГОЛАС: А он-то туда как попал?

ПИППИН (не отрываясь, смотрит вверх): А это сейчас самое важное, Лас?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (подпрыгивает на месте): Ой! Ой! Ой!

АРАГОРН: Где вы достали этого спасателя? У него даже снаряжения для спасения нет!

ЭОВИН (философски): Скажи спасибо, что он вообще там есть…

ГИМЛИ (с восхищением): Вот проныра! Какое счастье, что я его там, в Азкабане, не зарубил!

 

_наверху_

 

ЛИНДИР (поднимает голову): Адар! Ты откуда?

АДАР: А это сейчас важнее всего? Что там с тобой?

ЛИНДИР: Все бы ничего, я бы долго так провисел, но у меня пальцы на левой руке немеют.

АДАР: Черт побери! Ты сможешь отцепить от пояса веревку и кинуть мне?

 

Линдир делает попытку пожать плечами.

 

АДАР: Понятно. Значит, слушай сюда, очень внимательно. Аккуратно отпускаешь левую руку. Веревка висит у тебя на поясе слева же, что очень для нас удобно. Руки у тебя сильные, на одной правой повисишь. Нащупываешь веревку и отцепляешь ее. Бросаешь мне и хватаешься левой рукой обратно. Дальше мое дело, понял? Пробуем?

ЛИНДИР (сдавленно): А у меня есть выбор? Я попробую.

АДАР (наставительно): Выбор есть всегда. Ты можешь отказаться и гордо свалиться вниз. Так. Спокойно. Левая рука пошла…

 

Линдир отпускает левую руку и судорожно на ощупь ищет на поясе веревку. Находит и также судорожно пытается ее отцепить.

 

АДАР (предострегающе): Линдир! Спокойно! Сконцентрируйся! Посмотри вниз, но только на руку.

ЛИНДИР: Да ладно. Что я, высоты не видел… (опускает глаза и мужественно, сжав зубы, снова пытается отцепить веревку)

АДАР: Осторожнее. Чуть вниз и не дергай так сильно.

 

Веревка отцепляется, Линдир переводит дух и поднимает глаза вверх.

 

АДАР: Так. Теперь аккуратно замахиваемся и кидаем веревку НА МЕНЯ. Или дальше, площадка большая. Уронишь – я тебя убью, понял, менестрель?

ЛИНДИР (замахиваясь, насколько позволяет его положение): «Линдир» мне понравился больше «менестреля».

АДАР: Не привередничай. Это я волновался. Бросай уже!

 

Линдир бросает веревку, моток перелетает через голову Адара и через площадку, зацепляется на другой стороне скалы за выступ в паре метров от верха.

 

АДАР (сдерживаясь): Линдир! Ты не только остроухий, ты еще и косоглазый! Хватайся второй рукой, не спи! Я пойду посмотрю, что там с веревкой.

 

Адар подходит к противоположному краю площадки.

 

АДАР: Моргот… А ведь смогу достать… (уступы в скале довольно удобные, можно спуститься, дотянуться до веревки и влезть обратно) (кричит) Линдир! Продержись еще минут пять, я постараюсь ее достать!

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Ясно. Я понял. Он зовет меня по имени, только готовясь похоронить…

 

Адар осторожно спускается по скале вниз, к веревке. Линдир старается зацепиться левой рукой за камни, но ему это удается крайне плохо – пальцы поднятой вверх руки быстро немеют и отказываются слушаться.

 

_внизу_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (глядя вверх): Так… Лурц приближается. Еще немного… Метров пять–шесть всего…

Аллора (тихо): Адарчик…

 

Адар с другой стороны скалы добирается до веревки, хватает ее и стремительно, стараясь не думать о высоте, забирается обратно, подбегает к краю площадки.

 

АДАР: Так, менестрель, готовься!

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Обстановка нормализуется. Я обратно без имени… (пальцы правой руки тоже начинают неметь) (спокойно) Адар, а побыстрее можно? Судя по всему, я свалюсь через пару минут.

АДАР: Я сейчас закреплю веревку на камне и сброшу тебе. Хватаешься сначала левой рукой… (видя скептическое выражение лица Линдира, гаркает) Левой, я сказал! Она у тебя уже отдохнула! Быстро занялся аутотренингом! (отходит от края, обвязывает веревку вокруг камня, вещая громко и убедительно) Твоя левая рука теплая и живая, пальцы наливаются силой, ты можешь удержаться этой рукой за веревку… Слышишь, менестрель?

ЛИНДИР (сквозь зубы): Моя левая рука теплая и живая… (громко) Адар, тебе надо в экстрасенсы податься!

АДАР (подходит к краю площадки): Готов? Бросаю! (бросает веревку, она свешивается рядом с Линдиром, чуть левее) Хватайся!

 

Линдир пытается ухватиться за веревку, но аутотренинг его левой руке не помог. Пальцы не слушаются.

 

АДАР (с отчаянием): Линдир, какого черта ты поперся в горы с больной рукой?!!!

ЛИНДИР (покаянно): Прости, Адар… там, на земле, казалось – все в порядке… (тихо охает)

АДАР (дергается): Что такое?

ЛУРЦ (добираясь до Линдира с правой стороны): Я уже тут! Держись!

 

Лурц отпускает левую руку, дотягивается до веревки через Линдира, хватает ее, и пытается обвязать вокруг пояса Линдира. Эльф, как может, помогает ему левой рукой. Слева до них добирается Халдир, который отцепляет свою веревку и тоже закидывает ее наверх. Адар обвязывает и ее вокруг камня и тоже спускает к Линдиру.

 

АДАР: Так, молодцы. Теперь, Лин, отпускаешь правую руку и хватаешься ею за вторую веревку. Я тебя вытяну.

ЛУРЦ: Я сейчас! (делает последний рывок и оказывается наверху, рядом с Адаром) Мы вместе.

АДАР: Эй, рядом! Как там тебя! Посторонись!

ХАЛДИР: Я его поддержу!

ФАРАМИР (добравшись до Линдира): И я!

ЛИНДИР: Поехали! (отпускает правую руку и, поддерживаемый с двух сторон Фарамиром и Халдиром, хватается за веревку, помогая себе плохо действующей левой рукой) Готов!

 

Лурц и Адар дружно вытягивают Линдира наверх, следом выбираются Фарамир, Халдир, чуть позже – Умбарец и Кэрдан.

 

ЛУРЦ: Так, все в порядке? Тогда я пошел… (идет к краю площадки, сбрасывает свою веревку вниз, кричит) Ляди! Эй, Эовин! Лови!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Так, я смотрю все в норме. Я, пожалуй, тоже пойду.

ФАРАМИР: Я тоже, а то мне еще Лурца контролировать…

КЭРДАН: Красивая работа. Восхищен. (протягивает руку Адару) Кэрдан.

АДАР (недоверчиво): Тот самый? Корабел? (пожимает руку Кэрдана) Адар.

КЭРДАН (солидно): Тот. Очень приятно (отстегивает от пояса веревку, идет к краю)

ХАЛДИР (отбирая у Линдира свою веревку, Адару): Не знаю, как ты тут оказался, но удачно, удачно… (протягивает руку) Нас, вроде, не знакомили. Халдир.

АДАР (пожимая руку Халдира): Адар. (когда Халдир отходит в сторону, тихо, Линдиру) Столько знакомых эльфов, сколько появилось за последние пару дней, у меня никогда не было… Эй, Линдир, с тобой все в порядке? (начинает отвязывать веревку с пояса эльфа)

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво): Адар, тебе не кажется, что меня уже не надо хоронить? Вроде, выбрались?

АДАР: Хоронить?

ЛИНДИР: Ну, я не понял, что случилось с «менестрелем»?

АДАР (задумывается): Э-э-э… (находится) Линдир – короче. (подает руку эльфу, помогая встать).

ЛИНДИР (поднимается): Адар, знаешь, что хорошо?

АДАР (вопросительно поднимает бровь)

ЛИНДИР (довольно): Что я тебя тогда в Азкабане не прирезал… (начинает крепить веревку на камне)

АДАР (подумав): Да, это, действительно, неплохо. (некоторое время понаблюдав, как Линдир пытается закрепить веревку за камень, машет рукой, подходит и начинает помогать с узлом) Уйди уже, калека. Не хватало еще принца уронить для комплекта.

ЛИНДИР (с интересом): Два вопроса, Адар. Как ты узнал, что я именно Ласа потащу, и почему тебя так волнует, упадет он или нет?

АДАР (затягивая узел, хмуро): А чего тут узнавать… Вы с ним всегда хвостиками друг за другом ходите.

ЛИНДИР (подходя к краю): А второй вопрос?

АДАР: Отстань, а? Если б я знал…

ЛИНДИР (осанвэ): /Лас, давай! Готово./

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ты в порядке? Откуда там Адар взялся?/

ЛИНДИР: /Ты давай, шевелись, мы еще можем выиграть, хотя уже вряд ли…/ (Адару) Да, еще вопрос – а ты что тут делал-то?

АДАР (радостно): Загорал! Знаешь, какое тут солнце!

ЛИНДИР: Ночью?

АДАР: Ага. Да ладно… Я сюда порталом попал, а потом портал закрыли с обещанием открыть утром.

ЛИНДИР (начинает веселиться): Адар! Ты еще не понял, что ты, порталы и обещания – три несовместимые вещи? Опять купился? (с тревогой) Может, ты заболел?

АДАР (отмахивается): Тут совсем другое. Тут была замешана честь женщины… Я ей сам предложил портал закрыть.

ЛИНДИР: Опять женщины? (задумывается) Мыша отпадает, ее честь тебя не взволновала бы… Ли – тоже. Она тебя с собаками по всей территории искала, чтобы выгнать… Тирр, при всем моем уважении, не тянет на ту женщину, которая будет тебе порталы открывать-закрывать… (нахмуривается) Адар!

АДАР (невинно): Да?

ЛИНДИР: Ты спас мне жизнь. Я этого не забуду. Но…

АДАР (ловит ход мыслей Линдира, оживившись): Дуэль? О, дуэль – это хорошо. С тобой – это будет даже весело, не хуже цепей и кнута. Ты хороший противник, это я тебе говорю, как…

ЛИНДИР (прерывает): Адар, я тебе ноги выдерну! Забудь!

АДАР (с готовностью): О дуэли? Это будет нелегко, но я могу…

ЛИНДИР (с легкой угрозой): Об Аллоре!

АДАР (театрально изумленно): А я о ней помнил?

ЛИНДИР: Адар!...

 

В этот момент Умбарец и Халдир почти одновременно вытягивают на вершину хоббитов, Фарамир и Лурц в четыре руки – Эовин. Появляется Леголас, который тихо ругается сквозь зубы. Линдир бросается к нему. Кэрдан поднимает Гимли, который зажмурился, чтобы не видеть высоту.

 

ЛИНДИР: Лас! Как ты быстро! (помогает Леголасу выбраться)

ЛЕГОЛАС (зло): Это не я быстро, это ты тут долго беседы беседуешь! (передразнивает) «Трандуил голову снимет»… Сейчас я тебе ее сам сниму! Одним слоем! Это что за выпендреж? Какого балрога ты полез первым, без страховки, если чувствовал, что рука может отказать?

АДАР (Леголасу): Вот и я о том же! Как ты, принц, его отпустил? Раз знал, что он был ранен?

ЛИНДИР: Лас… Я это…

ЛЕГОЛАС (Адару): Я его отпустил? Он меня клятвенно уверял, что он здоров, как молодой олень!

ЛИНДИР (пытается встрять): Я ж не думал… Лас!

АДАР (Леголасу): А проверить? (неожиданно замолкает, думает и начинает хихикать) Олень, говоришь? С рогами?

ЛИНДИР: Хватит! Я не олень! Адар! Будет тебе дуэль! За рога ответишь!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ишь, оживился… Инвалид!

АДАР: Нет, я с калеками не дерусь.

ЛИНДИР (бледнеет)

Аллора (появляясь): Лин! Ты живой! (бросается на шею эльфу)

ЛИНДИР (с удовольствием обнимает Аллору за талию, смотрит через ее плечо на Адара): Ну, что ты… Ты же понимаешь, что со мной ничего не может случиться…

Аллора (выворачиваясь из объятий Линдира, бросается на шею Адару): Адар! Прости, что я тебя тут забыла! Как хорошо, что ты оказался именно здесь! Ты Лина спас!!!

АДАР (с удовольствием обнимает Аллору за талию, смотрит через ее плечо на Линдира): Ну, что вы, сударыня… Это пустяк. Я привык за последнее время спасать эльфов.

АРАГОРН (показываясь из-за края скалы): Фарыч! Я тебе этот конкурс - помирать буду, вспомню. Всех вытащили, один я, как дурак, ползу по этим камням.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Арагорн, не переживай – я тоже, как этот… ну, как ты, в общем, полз… (подходит к краю и протягивает Арагорну руку, помогая подняться)

Аллора (отпуская Адара, деловито): Итак, все молодцы. Первая часть конкурса окончена, Халдир, Лурц и Глаурунг как самые быстрые получают по два балла, Арагорн, Фарамир, Эовин, Кэрдан и Умбарец - по одному баллу, остальные - ноль баллов. Адару за проявленные спасательские способности +5 баллов. Прошу всех в портал.

ПИППИН: Так нечестно! Вы говорили, что баллы на пару будут даваться. Почему Воробью балл есть, а мне нет?!

ЛЕГОЛАС: А про нас с Лином вы совсем забыли?

Аллора: Все возражения в письменной форме можете подавать на рассмотрение нам с Ли после окончания конкурса.

ПИППИН (сникает, вяло): Так нечестно…

  

Посередине площадки вспыхивает голубая арка портала.

 

АДАР: А выход куда будет? Там, где был вход?

ФАРАМИР: А сколько всего частей в этом конкурсе?

Аллора (холодно, Адару): Выход совсем не обязательно совпадает с входом. Тем более, это не мой портал, а базовый.

Тирр (появляется возле портала): Про все этапы конкурса вы будете узнавать по ходу дела.

ЛИНДИР (подозрительно): А где был вход в твой портал?

АДАР (вталкивая Линдира в портал): Все тебе расскажи, все тебе покажи… (шагает следом)

 

За Адаром в портал заходят Пиппин с Портфелией, Умбарец-Воробей, Лурц, Кэрдан и Гимли, обсуждающие преимущества жизни в пещерах и на мэллорнах. Фарамир и Эовин, обнявшись, стоят на краю площадки и вообще не слышат, что происходит.

 

АРАГОРН (подходит к Фарамиру с Эовин и хлопает Фарамира по плечу): Давай, завязывай уже, владыка Итилеэна… Пора!

ФАРАМИР (вздрагивая): Нас нельзя пугать! Нам волноваться вредно!

ЭОВИН (спокойно): А кто здесь волнуется? (освобождается из рук Фарамира и проходит в портал)

ФАРАМИР: Эх, Государь… (проходит за Эовин)

АРАГОРН: Чуть что, сразу государь… я тебе еще припомню, как я по этим скалам парился! (проходит в портал)

ЛЕГОЛАС: А что случилось со спасателями? И как тут Адар оказался?

Аллора (морщится, повторяет Адара): Все тебе расскажи, все тебе покажи… Прошу в портал, Ваше высочество! (уходят, портал закрывается)


	3. Chapter 3

**_в самолете_ **

****

Народ постепенно выходит из портала. Оглядываясь по сторонам они видят, что находятся в самолете.

 

Тирр (показательно радостно): А продолжим мы нашу увлекательную эстафету прыжком с парашютом!

ГЛАУРУНГ (мрачно): Ну, и как вы себе представляете прыгающего с парашютом дракона?

Тирр: Можешь прыгать БЕЗ парашюта.

ГЛАУРУНГ (обиженно): Ах так?! Тогда я полетел! (выпрыгивает и улетает в неизвестном направлении).

АДАР (озираясь): Я не понял. А я что здесь делаю?

Тирр: А чтоб не бегал где ни попадя.

АДАР: А где Аллора?

ЛИНДИР (подозрительно, Адару): Зачем тебе Аллора нужна? (Тирр) В самом деле, куда она подевалась? В портал же все вместе заходили.

АДАР (хмыкает): А _тебе_ она зачем?

Тирр (пресекая спор): Аллора отправилась в коттедж - здесь и так тесно. Надевайте снаряжение и можете начинать прыгать, мы уже подлетели к цели.

АДАР ( пересчитывая парашюты): Я тоже должен прыгать?

Тирр: А как же.

АДАР: Не! Мы так не договаривались. Отправляйте меня в Мордор.

Тирр: Вот еще! Ли сказала, что ты ей нужен на суде как свидетель. Пока разбирательство с Мышой не закончится, никуда мы тебя не отпустим.

АДАР: Ах так! Тогда я к эльфам приставать начну! (направляется к Линдиру и Леголасу)

ЛИНДИР (прикалываясь): Адар, солнышко, да мы и сами к тебе пристанем. (берет Адара под ручку с одной стороны и кокетливо улыбается)

ЛЕГОЛАС (берет Адара под ручку с другой стороны и строит ему глазки): Так пристанем, что потом вовек от нас не отделаешься.

АДАР (вырывается от лихолессцев): Тьфу ты! Эльфийские извращенцы! (хватает парашют и выпрыгивает из самолета)

Тирр (флегматично): Один уже прыгнул. Кто следующий?

АРАГОРН (осторожно выглядывая вниз): А что нас там, внизу ждет?

Тирр: Ишь, какой любопытный!

КЭРДАН (приглядываясь): Вижу заснеженную вершину и что-то, подозрительно напоминающее четырнадцать комплектов лыж.

ФАРАМИР (обеспокоено): Эовин нельзя!

Тирр: Я лично буду следить за ее безопасностью.

ЭОВИН (несколько смущенно): Да не стоит…

ФАРАМИР (перебивая, к Тирр): Из всего, что мы увидели за предыдущие пять дней, я не очень-то верю в ваши обещания на счет безопасности. Скорее - наоборот.

Тирр (слегка обиженно): Ах так? (на секунду исчезает, потом возвращается и вручает Эовин небольшой браслет) Это такой же перемещатель, как и у ведущих. Надеюсь, Фарамир Итилиэнский, у тебя нет претензий к уровню обеспечения личной безопасности наших ведущих?

ФАРАМИР (удовлетворенно): Так-то лучше.

ПИН: Но это нечестно! Почему Эовин дали браслет, а моей Портфелии - нет? Она - тоже девушка! И моя невеста!

АРАГОРН: Пин, не в этом дело…

Тирр (перебивает): Кончайте болтать. Наш самолет уже третий круг над этой злосчастной вершиной наматывает. Вы прыгаете или мне самой начать вас выкидывать?

ГЛАУРУНГ: Я ушел! Счастливо оставаться! (прыгает в люк и летит к вершине)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Лучше прыгать по двое - на всякий случай. Вдруг у кого парашют не раскроется или еще что.

ХАЛДИР (участливо): Портфелия, не бойся, я с тобой прыгну!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (гордо): А я и не боюсь! Я парашютным спортом полгода занималась! И прыгать мы будем вместе с Пином, когда в одной весовой категории, то проще помочь друг другу - если что случится.

ХАЛДИР (в ауте)

ФАРАМИР: Я прыгаю с женой, и этот вопрос закрыт!

АРАГОРН: Умный! Небось рассчитываешь в случае чего ее страховкой воспользоваться.

ФАРАМИР (раскрывает рот для возмущенной отповеди, но ничего не успевает сказать)

Тирр: Р-р-р!!! Если вы будете и дальше спорить, то скоро мы все вместе свалимся вниз, потому что в самолете горючее закончится!

 

После Тирровского наезда в люк уходят Пин и Портфелия, за ними прыгают Линдир и Леголас, за ними Фарамир и Эовин.

 

ЛУРЦ (выглядывая в люк, задумчиво): Хорошо летят.

КЭРДАН: Халдир?

ХАЛДИР: Ага. (оба выпрыгивают)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну что, урук-хай, снова вместе?

ЛУРЦ: Я не против, пират. (тоже прыгают)

ГИМЛИ (опасливо косится вниз): Кажется, я боюсь высоты.

АРАГОРН: Тебя выкинуть?

ГИМЛИ: Не сметь швырять гнома!

АРАГОРН: Прошлый раз вроде не жаловался.

ГИМЛИ: Только эльфу не говори!

АРАГОРН: Договорились! (выталкивает Гимли из люка и прыгает следом)

Тирр: Наконец-то. Ну и копуши (исчезает).

 

Тирр появляется на вершине заснеженной горы и наблюдает за приземлением "парашютистов". После появления Тирр первыми до земли добираются Линдир с Леголасом. Они оба не стали приземляться, а за несколько метров до поверхности отстегнули лямки парашютов и весьма мягко свалились в снег.

 

Тирр (ворчливо): Парочка клоунов. Не можете, чтоб не выпендриться.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ура Лихолесью!

ЛИНДИР (флегматично): Ура.

Тирр: Ох, видел бы вас Трандуил!

ЛИНДИР: Тиррушка, поверь, после всех шоу, в которых участвовал этот, с позволения сказать, принц, Трандуила уже ничто не удивит.

 

Рядом с ними весьма шумно и не совсем удачно приземляется Фарамир. Он падает, и его вместе с парашютом ветром волочет к обрыву.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Линдир! Держи гондорца! (оба эльфа бросаются Фарамиру на помощь)

ФАРАМИР (пытается отцепиться от тянущего его парашюта): Не надо, я сам…

ЛИНДИР: Что - сам? Сам в пропасть свалишься?

ФАРАМИР (вяло отбиваясь от парашюта и от эльфов): Я сам справлюсь. Вы лучше Эовин помогите приземлиться.

ЛЕГОЛАС (методично перерезая кинжалом запутавшиеся стропы): Если ты разобьешься, я лично ей на глаза показываться не рискну.

ЛИНДИР (помогая Леголасу): Я тоже.

 

Пока эльфы освобождают Фарамиром к вершине приближается Эовин, где-то за полметра до земли она исчезает и через секунду появляется стоящей рядом с Тирр - уже без парашюта.

 

Тирр (Фарамиру, с сарказмом): Надеясь, тебя устраивает моя забота о безопасности твоей женушки?

ФАРАМИР (напрочь игнорируя кошачий сарказм): Вполне.

 

Хоббиты приземляются почти классически правильно. Но Пиппин выглядит до смерти напуганным.

 

ПИППИН (слегка заикаясь): Я с-с-сд-д-д-делал это!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (восторженно): Я же говорила, что ты сможешь!

Тирр: Молодцы. Между прочим, все приземлившиеся уже могут начинать спуск. Эстафета-то на скорость. Кто первый пришел, тот и выиграл.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Правда? Что ж ты раньше не сказала? (бежит к лыжам, за ним устремляются хоббиты, Эовин и Фарамир)

ЛИНДИР (догоняет Леголаса, тихо): Тем, кто еще в воздухе, может понадобиться наша помощь.

ЭОВИН (восторженно): Ийяяя!!! (первой начинает спуск)

ФАРАМИР (торопливо надевая лыжи): Дорогая, подожди меня! Побереги свое здоровье!

ЛЕГОЛАС (разочаровано): Балин! (с тоской смотрит вслед поехавшим вниз хоббитам и снимает лыжи)

ЛИНДИР (с тревогой глядя в небо): Какой-то они слишком плотной кучей летят…

ЛЕГОЛАС (кричит): Кэрдан, Хэл! Отстегивайте парашюты и прыгайте! А то вместе с пиратом и Лурцем вы все сразу на посадке не разминетесь!

ХАЛДИР (кивает, выполняет указания и падает в сугроб)

 

Кэрдана неожиданный порыв ветра относит к обрыву. Линдир бежит к нему.

 

КЭРДАН (почти спокойно): Я сейчас отстегнусь и попытаюсь прыгнуть в твою сторону. Поймаешь?

ЛИНДИР: Да ты в своем у… (ухитряется поймать летящего почти в пропасть Кэрдана, оба катятся по снегу)

 

Умбарец и Лурц приземляются практически одновременно. Оба - немножко кубарем. Причем Лурц упал бы точно на Тирр, если бы та вовремя не исчезла. Леголас помогает урук-хаю и пирату освободиться от парашютов, пока их тоже не начало сносить ветром.

 

ЛИНДИР (вставая и отряхиваясь): Ну, ты псих!

КЭРДАН (пожимая плечами): В отличии от Фарамира, я доверяю страховке наших ведущих.

Тирр: Если вы не поторопитесь, то потеряете последние шансы на победу в этой части конкурса!

УМБАРЕЦ, ХАЛДИР и ЛУРЦ (бегут к лыжам)

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоскливо): Чего там Арагорн с Гимли так долго возятся…

 

Из-за большого валуна появляется Адар, вывалянный в снегу – его явно протащило парашютом по снегу энное количество метров.

 

АДАР (бодро): И как все приземлились? Посадка мягкая?

КЭРДАН: Спасибо, все в порядке… (его осеняет) Простите, Адар, а вы ведь не конкурсант? То есть, вам спешить некуда?

АДАР (подумав): До пятницы я совершенно свободен.

ЛЕГОЛАС (догадавшись): Кэрдан, гений! (Адару) Видишь, там спускаются двое?

АДАР (поднимая голову вверх): Что-то я только одного вижу…

ЛИНДИР (нетерпеливо): Это неважно. Им надо помочь приземлиться, распутаться и не дать им свалиться в пропасть. Можем ли мы положиться на тебя?

АДАР (явно смущен): Ну… Если вы мне доверяете…

КЭРДАН: Лично я – да.

ЛИНДИР: А я тем более…

ЛЕГОЛАС (глядя на Линдира): С чего это?

ЛИНДИР (тоже смущенно): Ну… Есть причины.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ну, если уж вы с Кэрданом…

АДАР (твердо): Хорошо, я останусь.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (радостно): Ну, и замечательно. Лин, спорим, что я быстрее догоню хоббитов?

ЛИНДИР (качает головой, улыбается): Принц, ты неисправим! (быстро одевают лыжи и начинают спуск)

ЛУРЦ (все еще возясь с застежками, ворчливо): Эльфам вообще можно было лыжи не давать. Они по снегу и на своих двоих вполне могут …

КЭРДАН (задумчиво, застегивая лыжи): А мне интересно, куда подевался наш крылатый?

Тирр: Их чешуйчатость окончательно обиделась и заявила, что ни драконов на лыжах, ни драконов на коньках нам увидеть не суждено.

ЛУРЦ (в полном офигении): На КОНЬКАХ?!!

Тирр (ехидно): Ага. Там, внизу спуска вас еще замороженное озеро ждет.

ЛУРЦ: Моргот с Мелькором! С кем я связался? Урук-хай на коньках? Офигеть! Да надо мной весь Изенгард с Мордором и Морией в придачу ржать будут! (издавая непереводимые горестные восклицания, направляется вниз)

 

За Лурцем начинает неторопливо спускаться Кэрдан.

 

АРАГОРН (кричит откуда-то сверху): Па-берегись!!!

 

Тирр и Адар отскакивают в стороны. Со скоростью пушечного ядра между ними в снег врезаются Арагорн в обнимку с Гимли. На одном парашюте.

 

АДАР (озадачено): Что это было?

АРАГОРН (слегка придушено): Гимли, можешь меня отпустить. Мы уже на земле.

АДАР: У него парашют не раскрылся?

АРАГОРН (слабо ворочаясь под упавшим на них с Гимли парашютом): Если когда-нибудь надумаешь кидать гнома, имей в виду, что он может в тебя вцепиться не хуже бульдога.

АДАР (пытаясь снять пузырящийся купол с последних "приземленцев"): Учту. Эй, Гимли, ты меня слышишь?

ГИМЛИ (намертво вцепившись в Арагорна): Уггрмггг…

АРАГОРН (хрипло): Адар, сними его с меня, а то я сейчас задохнусь.

АДАР (задумчиво, оглядывая «место сцепления»): Знать бы как... (для пробы пытается легонько стукнуть Гимли по голове - нулевая реакция)

АРАГОРН (хрипит): Гррррх…

АДАР (с легким беспокойством): Э, э, э! Как там тебя… Арагорн! Держись!

АРАГОРН: Хрррр…

АДАР (оборачивается к Тирр): Простите… эээ… Сударыня, вы мне не…

Тирр (фыркает на "сударыню"): Увы, именно «не». Сам вызвался, сам и управляйся. У меня другие дела есть. (исчезает)

АДАР: Ну, порядочек… (возвращается к сцепившимся Арагорну и Гимли, задумчиво чешет в затылке) Гимли! Ты уже на земле! Слышишь?

ГИМЛИ (молчит)

АРАГОРН (слабо сипит)

АДАР (отчаянно): Аааа! Барук твою Казад! Гимли! Дементоры! (хватает снег обеими руками и резко бросается натирать им уши и щеки Гимли)

ГИМЛИ (откатывается в сторону, вскакивает, оглядывается): Где дементоры?

АРАГОРН (слабо вздыхает): Ааааа…

АДАР (с облегчением): Эру единый!

ГИМЛИ (забыв про дементоров): Адар, а ты давно вместо Моргота Эру вспоминаешь?

АДАР (с чувством): С вами кого угодно вспомнишь! Веселые вы люди.

ГИМЛИ (смущенно): Ну… Не люблю я эти парашюты и большую высоту.

АДАР (с пониманием): А, ну да, ну да… Кстати, вы на лыжах идти собираетесь? Вы последние!

АРАГОРН (поднимаясь, хватая лыжи): Гимли, вперед! Что это – я, государь Элессар, последним приду?

ГИМЛИ: Так уж и быть, позади, последним, я пойду… (надевает лыжи) Мне, в общем-то, после парашюта уже все равно, каким я буду по счету.

 

Адар надевает лыжи и тоже медленно начинает спуск.

 

_на спуске_

 

Эовин умело и стремительно спускается, аккуратно лавируя между кочками и кое-где растущими деревьями. За ней со всей дури несется Фарамир, не сводя глаз с любимой женушки и совершенно не глядя себе под ноги.

 

ФАРАМИР: Эовин, солнышко, не спеши! Лошадка моя роханская, ну, будь осторожнее! Лапушка… Крррак! (врезается в небольшую группу камней и летит вверх тормашками)

ЭОВИН (тихо, не оборачиваясь): Надеюсь, ты там не убился. И, надеюсь, ты поймешь, что я не буду рисковать своим здоровьем и здоровьем твоего будущего наследника, чтобы проверить как у тебя дела. (продолжает спуск)

 

Хоббиты спускаются медленно, дружно и осторожно.

 

ПИН: Чьи это ноги там торчат?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Судя по сапогам, это Фарамир.

ПИН: Может, Арагорн?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Он же сзади нас.

ПИН: Поможем Итилиэнскому наместнику?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Пин, не отвлекайся! Кончай крутить головой!

ПИН: Ага. Только еще разок гляну, как он там ногами дрыгает.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Пин, дерево!

ПИН (въезжает в небольшую елочку): Ай!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (тормозит, разворачивается и шагает на лыжах к поймавшему Пина дереву): Пинушка, ты в порядке?

ПИН (отбиваясь от еловых ветвей): Почти, только костюм немного порвал.

 

К хоббитам подъезжает Халдир.

 

ХАЛДИР (останавливаясь): Помощь не нужна?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (помогает Пину вылезти из елки): Мы уже справились. А ты Фарамира не хочешь из сугроба достать?

ХАЛДИР (задумчиво): Как ни странно - нет. (уезжает вниз)

 

Пока Халдир набирает скорость после общения с хоббитами, мимо них с залихватским гиканьем проносится Умбарец-Воробей.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (грустно): Бедный Фарамир, никто ему не поможет. Так и будет вниз головой в сугробе торчать.

ПИН: Ничего, Тирр вытянет. Портфи, мы и так уже отстали, давай быстрее!

 

Мимо хоббитов проезжает нечто очень быстрое, проносясь настолько стремительно, что Пин и Портфи даже не успевают его толком рассмотреть.

 

ПИН (ошарашено): Что это было?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (вдумчиво): Наверное, эльф. А может два.

ПИН: Если два, то это - Лин с Ласом. А если один, то, наверное, Кэрдан.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Кажется, меня _два_ раза снежной поземкой осыпало.

ПИН (со вздохом): Никогда нам эту эстафету не выиграть.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (философски): Тише едешь - дальше будешь.

 

_возле ног Фарамира_

 

Подъезжает Кэрдан, останавливается.

 

КЭРДАН: Фарыч, ты что делаешь?

ФАРАМИР (из-под снега): Угуугшу…

КЭРДАН: Не расслышал. (раскидывает снег в районе предполагаемого лица Фарамира)

ФАРАМИР (зло): Сволочи! Гады и сволочи! И ведь ни одна зараза не остановилась!

КЭРДАН: А я по твоему кто?

ФАРАМИР: А ты слишком правильный. До занудности.

КЭРДАН (без какого-либо выражения): Гм…

ФАРАМИР: Эй! Только не уезжай! Ты - самый ответственный эльф Средиземья! На тебя всегда можно положится!

КЭРДАН (так же без выражения): Гм…

 

Мимо медленно проезжает Лурц.

 

ЛУРЦ: Урук-хаи на лыжах - это нонсенс!!!

ФАРАМИР: Эй, орк!

ЛУРЦ (гордо): Я - урук-хай!

ФАРАМИР: Ладно, урук-хай. Помог бы! Все равно ведь - не выиграешь.

ЛУРЦ: Я бы и рад, но не знаю, как остановиться. (продолжает так же медленно катиться под горку)

КЭРДАН (откапывает гондорца): Знал бы ты, как мне надоела эта моя ответственность!

ФАРАМИР: Мы все тобой гордимся и в глубине души завидуем (медленно выбирается из сугроба) Ну, где-то очень глубоко…

КЭРДАН (озадаченно): Правда?

 

Мимо них достаточно быстро проезжает Арагорн. Следом за ним едет Адар.

 

АРАГОРН (Фарамиру): Ха! А я знал, что ты хоть на полчаса раньше выпрыгни, а все равно своего короля обогнать не сможешь!

ФАРАМИР: Рр-р-р!!! (быстро отшвыривает остатки снега и пытается встать на лыжи)

КЭРДАН (Фарамиру): Если ты не заметил, то лыжи у тебя сломаны.

АДАР (проезжая мимо, Фарамиру): Помочь?

ФАРАМИР (зло): Катись себе дальше, тимуровец. Достал уже всех своей заботой!

АДАР: Как скажешь. А я тебе свои лыжи хотел предложить.

ФАРАМИР: Да? Адар! Стой! Я согласен!

АДАР (скрываясь за поворотом): Зато я передумал.

ФАРАМИР (заискивающе): Кэрыч, тебе же не нужна эта победа, нет? Да, и все равно ты их уже не догонишь. А у меня там жена … Может, отдашь мне свои лыжи?

КЭРДАН: Кто сказал, что я их не догоню? (стремительно стартует и уносится вниз по склону)

 

Тихо ругающийся Фарамир бредет вниз по снегу. Сверху его догоняет _шагающий_ на лыжах Гимли.

 

ГИМЛИ: И какой идиот придумал эти дурацкие палки?!

ФАРАМИР (с надеждой): Гимли, тебе лыжи не нужны?

ГИМЛИ: Да кому они вообще нужны? Нормально не станешь, не упрешься! Земли под собой не чувствуешь …

ФАРАМИР (перебивает): Так отдай их мне!

ГИМЛИ (обрадовано): Забирай! Уфф! (с облегчением снимая лыжи) Опять себя настоящим гномом почувствовал! А то сделали из меня Моргот знает что.

 

_ниже по склону_

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Пинушка, пожалуйста, не спеши! А то ты в третье дерево въедешь!

ПИППИН: Подумаешь! Из двух выбрался, и из третьего вылезу!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Пинчик, миленький, если ты в дерево на полной скорости врежешься, порванным свитером ты уже не отделаешься.

 

Их догоняет Арагорн.

 

АРАГОРН: Хоббиты! Па-берегись!!! (проносится мимо)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (слегка обиженно): И этот тоже нас снегом обсыпал.

 

Следом за Арагорном с таким же снежным веером проносится Адар.

 

ПИППИН: Это совсем уже издевательство! Эй! Скоростные! Имейте совесть!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (флегматично): Зато нас уже почти все обогнали.

ПИППИН (оборачивается): Не все. Вон - Лурц катится.

 

Лурц уже немного освоился с лыжами и едет хоть и не очень быстро, но вполне прилично.

 

ЛУРЦ (машет рукой хоббитам): Как дела, малышня?

ПИППИН: Мы не малышня! Мы самые скоростные хоббиты в Шире (начинает разгоняться)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Пин, стой! Покалечишься! Ради Бильбо и Шира - не торопись! Дались тебе эти баллы!

 

_еще ниже по склону_

 

Эовин почти завершает спуск. За ней, вежливо не обгоняя девушку, неспешно едет Халдир. Из-за последнего поворота показываются два стремглав несущиеся вихря.

 

ХАЛДИР (оборачивается): Осторожнее!!! Эовин не сбейте! Меня, кстати, тож… (пытается уйти с дороги лихолессцев, но сталкивается с одним из них)

ЛЕГОЛАС (кричит дурным голосом): Эовин, УЙДИ!!!

ЭОВИН (не оборачиваясь, резко съезжает с трассы, мимо нее катится клубок из снега, лыж, Халдира и Линдира)

 

За тем же поворотом появляется очень быстро едущий Умбарец-Воробей. Через пару мгновений оттуда же выскакивают пытающиеся обогнать друг друга Арагорн и Адар.

 

Тирр (появляется на финише): Ой…

АРАГОРН (молча пихает Адара в сторону): Уйди! Я - король!

АДАР (пихает Арагорна в ответ): А мне плевать!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (приближаясь к уже почти остановившемуся клубку из Халдира и Линдира): ЗАШИБУ!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС (оборачивается и видит несущегося на лежащих на трассе эльфов Умбарца): Нееет!!! (прыгает наперерез пирату, сбивает его с трассы и вместе с ним катится по склону)

АРАГОРН (замечает лежащие на трассе тела): МОРГОТ!!! (пробует свернуть и врезается в Адара, оба летят в снег)

 

На финишной прямой появляется Фарамир.

 

ФАРАМИР (судорожно тормозит): Что тут у вас случи… (наезжает на Арагорна и переворачивается)

ЭОВИН (оглядывая поле боя, с осуждением): Мужики…(осторожно объезжает слабо шевелящихся Халдира с Линдиром и доезжает до финиша)

ЛИНДИР (поднимает голову из снега): Хэл, ты живой?

ХАЛДИР (пытается вылезти лицом из сугроба): Вроде…

ФАРАМИР (встает с Арагорна): А я тебя обгоню! (скидывает обломки лыж и шагает к финишу)

АРАГОРН (ловит Фарамира за ногу, тот падает): Только через мой труп! (пытается встать)

АДАР (отползает подальше от катающихся по снегу гондорцев): Психи, натуральные психи. И с кем я связался?

 

На финиш выезжают хоббиты и Лурц.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (оглядывая пейзаж с натюрмортом): Пин, я же говорила тебе - тише едешь, дальше будешь!

ЛИНДИР (вяло пытаясь встать): Хэл, прости, что мы тебя сбили. Кости хоть целы?

ХАЛДИР: Еще не знаю. А у тебя?

ЛИНДИР: Как тебе сказать. Местами. (оглядываясь) А где Лас?

ЭОВИН (кричит с финиша): Он вас от Умбарца закрывал, и они куда-то по склону укатились.

ЛИНДИР (встревожено): /Лас?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Да живой, я живой. Сейчас, только с елки слезу/

ЛИНДИР (облегченно вздыхает, встает и, охнув, припадает на правую ногу): Опять! Ну, что мне последние два дня так везет?!

 

Хоббиты обгоняют идущего пешком Адара и заканчивают гонку. За ними финиширует Лурц. Появляется шагающий по снегу Гимли.

 

Тирр: Поскольку, как я уже знаю, все участники живы, то финишировавшие могут надевать коньки и начинать третий этап.

 

Арагорн с Фарамиром наконец закончили выяснять отношения и тоже идут к финишу.

 

ФАРАМИР: А моя жена первая пришла! (ускоряет шаг)

АРАГОРН: А я предпоследний начал! (переходит на легкий бег)

ФАРАМИР (со всех сил бежит к финишу): А я первее прибегу!

АРАГОРН (обгоняет Фарамира): Фигушки! (добегает до финиша)

ФАРАМИР (тоже финиширует, спотыкается и падает, в полете): Зато ты на коньках кататься не умеешь!

АРАГОРН (не оборачиваясь): Можно подумать, ты - умеешь!

 

Эовин, Пин и Портфелия уже надели коньки и уехали на лед. Сбоку от трассы раздвигаются ветки елей и появляется страшно исцарапанный и хромающий Леголас, который тащит за собой Умбарца.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я … Ик! Это … Ик! В помощи не нужда … не нужна … не ждуна …В общем - сам справлюсь! Ик!

ЛЕГОЛАС (озабочено): Кажется он головой сильно ударился…

ХАЛДИР (сидя в снегу): А я связки в щиколотке потянул. И у Лина опять его любимая нога.

ЛЕГОЛАС: О, Эру! (роняет Умбарца на снег)

 

Адар, Арагорн и Фарамир уезжают на лед. Гимли, демонстративно игнорируя коньки, выходит на лед пешком. Лурц примеряется к конькам.

 Появляется Кэрдан.

 

ВСЕ ЭЛЬФЫ и Тирр (полностью ошарашено): Кэрдан, где тебя носило?

КЭРДАН (очень спокойно): А здесь лес красивый. И ущелья интересные. Я с трассы съехал и немного прогулялся по окрестностям.

ЛИНДИР (очень тихо): Ну, точно - псих.

КЭРДАН: Менестрель, ты что-то сказал?

ЛИНДИР (громко и самокритично): Да нет, это у меня - с головой не все в порядке. Подкалывать _сейчас_ лучшего лекаря…

ХАЛДИР (показательно бескорыстно): А вот я никого не подкалываю. И вообще - невинная жертва этих ненормальных лихолессцев.

КЭРДАН (критически осматривая травму Халдира): Я все это конечно ценю, но с такой ерундой и Леголас справится. А вот десяток не долеченных травм Лина меня начинают тревожить.

ЛИНДИР (слабо пытаясь спорить): Не десяток же. Зачем преувеличивать?

 

Пока Кэрдан разбирается с Линдиром, а Леголас с Халдиром, Умбарец встает, подходит к ближайшей сосне и со всей дури стукается об нее головой.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Воробей, что ты делаешь?!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Будто меня впервой по голове бьют? Привычное дело. (пошатываясь идет, одевает коньки и выбирается на лед)

Тирр (с сарказмом): Браво! Никогда бы не подумала, что все эльфы так дружно умудрятся оказаться в хвосте эстафеты.

ЛИНДИР: Это мы еще посмотрим, кто у кого в хвосте, хвостатая! (эльфы выезжают на лед)

 

_на льду_

 

Портфелия и Пин едут, взявшись за руки и помогая друг другу держать равновесие. Они уже обогнали Эовин и пересекли две трети озера.

 

ЭОВИН (оглядываясь): Фарамир! Догоняй!

ФАРАМИР: Сейчас, моя кошечка! (пытается ускорить свой бег)

АРАГОРН (делая Фарамиру подножку): Как же, сейчас!

ФАРАМИР (в падении ловит Арагорна за ногу и тоже его роняет): Без меня ты никуда не уедешь!

АДАР (отъезжает подальше от гондорцев): Вы мне надоели хуже лихолессцев!

ФАРАМИР (лежа на льду): Соскучился по эльфикам? Не переживай, сейчас догонят. Видишь как ровно несутся - все четверо? Аж противно.

АРАГОРН (мешая встать Фарамиру): На тебя забота об Эовин плохо действует.

 

_где-то в начале озера_

 

ЛУРЦ (падая примерно десятый раз): Р-р-р!!!

ГИМЛИ (бодро шагая по льду и почти не поскальзываясь): Зачем ты только эти царапульки нацепил? Вроде уважаемый урук-хай, а туда же, с эльфами по льду наперегонки бегать вздумал.

ЛУРЦ (задумчиво сидя на льду): Знаешь, гном, а ты - прав. (снимает коньки)

ГИМЛИ: Вот это - дело. Пешком оно куда сподручнее идти.

 

_где-то посередине озера_

 

Эльфы проходят едущих кружными путями Адара с Умбарцем и обгоняют все еще пререкающихся Фарамира с Арагорном.

 

КЭРДАН: Лихолесье-Лориен, а спорим, что я вас сделаю?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Азартный Кэрдан? Это что-то новенькое.

ХАЛДИР: И невиданное!

ЛИНДИР (философски): Все когда-то случается впервые.

КЭРДАН (уходит в отрыв): Догоняйте!

ЛЕГОЛАС (устремляется следом): Это еще кто кого догонять будет!

ЛИНДИР (глядя им вслед): Ну, ладно Леголас - он всю жизнь такой, но - Кэрдан… Глазам своим не верю.

ХАЛДИР (задумчиво): У меня нога уже не болит…

ЛИНДИР: Эру! И ты туда же!

ХАЛДИР (с азартом): Дурной пример заразителен!

ЛИНДИР: Уговорил! (тоже пускаются наперегонки)

 

_на финише_

 

ПИН (радостно прыгает): Я первый! Я первый! Я первый!

Тирр (мягко): Вы с Портфелией одновременно пришли.

ПИН: Все равно, я - первый! Портфи, ведь ты согласна?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (глядя на него влюбленным взглядом): Конечно, Пинчик.

ЭОВИН (выбирается со льда, с улыбкой): Вы - два самых быстрых хоббита Средиземья.

ПИН (опять прыгает): Ура! Ура!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (показывает на озеро): Вы глядите - как эльфы помчались! Как с цепи сорвались.

ЭОВИН (флегматично): Бедный Фарамирушка, не видать ему победы…

 

На полной скорости со льда на снег вылетает Кэрдан, мгновением позже Леголас.

 

КЭРДАН: Ну, что, молодежь? Будешь еще с древними владыками спорить?

ЛЕГОЛАС (отмазываясь): Скажи спасибо елкам, на которые я с лыжной трассы упал.

КЭРДАН: Плохому танцору нос мешает, да?

 

Прерывая их разговор, стремительно финиширует Халдир, за ним - Линдир.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (мрачно): Сегодня явно не день Лихолесья.

ЛИНДИР (кивая на лед): И уж явно не день Гондора.

ЭОВИН (грозно): Но-но! Я, между прочим, жена гондорского наместника. Так что - не надо тут!

 

_где-то посередине озера_

 

Умбарец-Воробей, катясь в своем шатающемся стиле, налетает на Арагорна и Фарамира. Они втроем с грохотом валятся на лед, тот под ними трескается и они уходят под воду.

 

НА БЕРЕГУ, ВСЕ (хором): **Моргот!!!**

АДАР (слыша общий вой, оборачивается): Сарумать твою…!

 

Лурц и Гимли бросаются на помощь упавшим, но тоже проваливаются в расширяющуюся полынью.

 Эльфы кидаются обратно к озеру, но тут же исчезают с берега и вместе с Тирр появляются посреди озера.

 

Тирр (кричит бегущему к ним Адару): Адар - не подходи! Эльфы - ЛЕГКИЕ! (из ниоткуда появляется несколько веревок)

КЭРДАН (тоже кричит): Леголас - Умбарец. Халдир - Арагорн. Линдир - Фарамир. (сам бежит к барахтающимся чуть в стороне Лурцу и Гимли)

 

_центральная полынья_

 

Арагорн весьма неплохо держится на воде, остальных не видно.

 

ХАЛДИР: Лови веревку!

АРАГОРН (обеспокоено оглядываясь): Я-то ловлю, но их куда-то под лед утянуло.

ЛЕГОЛАС (собирается прыгать в воду)

ЛИНДИР (на полном серьезе): Убью!

Тирр (закрывая глаза): Фарамир сбоку, Умбарец внизу.

ЛЕГОЛАС (Линдиру): Вот и не вмешивайся (почти прыгает, когда выныривает Умбарец)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (отфыркиваясь): Кто отключил горячую воду?

ХАЛДИР (уже почти вытащил Арагорна)

ЛИНДИР (бегает вокруг и всматривается в лед): Фарамир! Ты меня слышишь? Постучи со своей стороны!

ЛЕГОЛАС (кидая веревку Умбарцу): Вылезай уже.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А зачем?

АРАГОРН (выползая из воды): Мне кажется или лед трещит?

Тирр: Не кажется.

 

_вторая полынья_

 

Лурц вполне профессионально по-моржовски плавает в ледяной воде и держит одной рукой Гимли.

 

ЛУРЦ (спокойно): Кэрыч, только вытаскивай нас в противоположную сторону, а то возле того бедлама(машет в сторону основной полыньи), чувствую, сейчас пол-озера провалится.

КЭРДАН (подходит к самой кромке льда): Давай мне гнома.

ЛУРЦ: А не шутишь?

КЭРДАН: Я знаю, что делаю.

 

Лурц ныряя в воду подсаживает гнома немного вверх, Кэрдан его ловит и выбрасывает на крепкий лед.

 

ГИМЛИ (возмущенно): Сколько раз вам говорить! Не смейте швырять гнома!

 

Кэрдан, не обращая внимания на Гимли, кидает веревку Лурцу и начинает потихоньку его вытаскивать.

 

КЭРДАН: Не нравится мне этот лед. И озеро это не нравится.

ЛУРЦ (хмуро): Мне тоже.

 

_центральная полынья_

 

ЛИНДИР: Я нашел Фарамира! (начинает рубить лед)

АРАГОРН (всем, кто не в воде): Бежим! Здесь сейчас все рухнет! (Арагорн, Халдир и Гимли бегут в сторону берега)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Воробей, кончай дурачиться! Я не хочу по твоей милости в этот морозильник свалиться!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А я хочу! Мне скучно тут одному плавать!

 

Линдиру удается разрубить лед, и он вытаскивает почти захлебнувшегося Фарамира.

 

КЭРДАН (отбегает с Лурцем подальше от полыньи, кричит): ЛЕД!!!

 

С чудовищным треском разламывается ВЕСЬ лед на озере. До берега не успевает добежать никто.

 

_на берегу_

 

ЭОВИН (бледнея): О, нет…

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Мамочки…

ПИН: Ох…

 

Тирр и все участники, абсолютно мокрые, но вполне целые появляются на берегу.

 

Тирр (укоризненно): А вы еще наезжали на наших спасателей.

ЛЕГОЛАС (уныло): Надо понимать, что мы воспользовались услугами спасателей и теперь все выбываем из игры?

ПИН (оживившись): А мы, получается, победили?

Тирр (отряхиваясь, ехидно): А вот и нет. Поскольку я была среди провалившихся, то данную операцию можно считать спасением моей особы, а попадание на берег всех остальных - лишь сопутствующим эффектом.

ЛЕГОЛАС, ЛУРЦ, АРАГОРН, ФАРАМИР, УМБАРЕЦ (искренне): Ура!

ЛИНДИР, ХАЛДИР, ГИМЛИ (вяло): Ура.

АДАР, КЭРДАН (молчат)

ПИН (разочаровано): И почему правила всегда нарушают не в мою пользу?

ЭОВИН (выходит из ступора и кидается на шею Фарамиру): Фарушка! Я так тебя люблю!

ФАРАМИР (обнимает Эовин)

Ли (появляется, оглядывает присутствующих): О, я вижу вы тут развлекаетесь.

АРАГОРН (с сарказмом): Ага, по полной программе.

Ли: Аррес, поверь, я бы с гораздо большим удовольствием побегала бы с вами на свежем воздухе, чем сидеть с теми крючкотворцами.

ФАРАМИР (желчно): И под лед бы с удовольствием проваливалась?

Ли: Под лед - пожалуйста. Только с аквалангом. А вот парашюты я не люблю…

ГИМЛИ: А нас не спрашивали - любим мы или не любим.

Тирр: Ли, кончай лирические отступления. Ты сюда баллы объявлять пришла или зачем? У вас же в суде перерыв всего десять минут.

Ли (со вздохом): Ладно. За приземление с парашютом балл победителя получают Адар, Леголас, Линдир, Портфелия, Халдир и Арагорн - за помощь Гимли. За тот ужас, что вы устроили на лыжном спуске, призовой бал получают только хоббиты с Эовин и Лурц - как последний не упавший.

ГИМЛИ: Я тоже не падал!

Ли: Ты без лыж спускался! А это - не считается. (продолжает) За пересечение озера на коньках балл получают все, кто своими силами успел доехать до этого берега. То есть хоббиты, эльфы и Эовин. Всем счастливо оставаться, а я убежала обратно. (исчезает)

Тирр: Прошу всех в портал. В виде исключения перед следующим этапом конкурса мы даже дадим вам просушиться и переодеться.


	4. Chapter 4

**_в лесу_ **

****

На живописной поляне почти правильной овальной формы, в длину около ста метров, посреди зеленого леса появляются Аллора, Адар и участники - Фарамир, Арагорн, Эовин, Лурц, Линдир, Халдир, Кэрдан, Леголас, Умбарец-Воробей, Пиппин, Портфелия, Гимли и Глаурунг, занимающий в длину половину поляны

Все жмурятся от солнца, пробивающегося сквозь листья, - слишком сильный контраст яркого света и голубого неба после низких туч «снежного» конкурса.

 

Аллора: Мы решили сменить дизайн. Следующий этап нашего конкурса пройдет именно здесь, на этой поляне. На этом этапе вы опять будете поделены на пары, а сам конкурс будет на меткость.

ЛЕГОЛАС (деловито): Стрелять будем?

АРАГОРН: Нет, лично я не против. Но, все-таки, заставлять жену правителя соревноваться в стрельбе с эльфами – это, как-то нонсенс. Или, скажем, хоббиты…

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (возмущенно): Нет, это что такое? Конечно, из лука стрелять я не умею, но вот метание камней – любого из вас за пояс заткну!

ЭОВИН (очень возмущенно): Это что за дискриминация? Ты, государь, не забывай, что я не просто жена правителя, я роханская дева-воительница! Я из лука не хуже Фарамира стреляю! (пихает Фарамира в бок) Фарамир, скажи!

ФАРАМИР (гордо): Подтверждаю. Эо со мной как-то поспорила, что попадет в яблоко за сто метров из лука. Попала!

Аллора: Ну, вот и отлично. Мы пойдем вам навстречу, и конкурс будет стрельбой из… рогаток. Чтобы никому обидно не было. Рогатки выбираете себе сами, - они разных калибров – себе по руке. (щелкает пальцами, у ее ног появляется куча рогаток)

ПИППИН: А парами зачем?

Аллора: А вот тут начинается самое интересное. Стрелять будете в столь знакомый Эовин предмет – в яблоко на голове партнера. Потом меняетесь местами. (поясняет) Конкурс - имени Вильгельма Телля.

ГЛАУРУНГ (с напором): Не, я не понял. А я как буду стрелять? У меня такие короткие лапки… Зато я могу яблоко пламенем сбить. (глумится) Ну, кто со мной в паре?

ВСЕ (тихо отступают в сторону)

Аллора (не смутившись): Ты можешь не стрелять из рогатки, а, скажем, сбивать яблоко хвостом. Или плевком.

ВСЕ (отступают еще дальше)

ГЛАУРУНГ: Плеваться я только огнем могу.

Аллора: Ну, тогда…

ГЛАУРУНГ (перебивает): Хвостом. Если никто не против.

ВСЕ (отходят еще на шаг, кроме Арагорна, который замешкался).

Аллора (быстро): Вот это я понимаю – молодец, государь! Это будет великолепная пара!

ВСЕ (вздыхают с облегчением)

АРАГОРН (ничего не понимает): Э? Э… Э!

ГЛАУРУНГ (похлопывает Арагорна хвостом по плечу, Арагорн шарахается): Элессар, не дрейфь. Я бить буду аккуратно, но сильно…

АРАГОРН (рад бы отказаться, но гордость не позволяет)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (пересчитав участников): Так-то все здорово. Только нас тринадцать. Кто-то в одиночку опять будет стрелять?

Аллора: Как говорится, все, что ни случается, все к лучшему. Вот Ли не нашла вовремя Адара, не выгнала – и теперь у нас есть «запасной игрок».

АДАР (морщится): Нет, все это мило, но я что, за бесплатно тут вкалывать буду?

Аллора: Отчего же – бесплатно… За этот конкурс мы начислим тебе определенное количество баллов, я бы еще и за прошлый добавила, но это уж как все остальные решат. А в конце шоу тебя как минимум ждет поощрительный приз от организаторов, как человеку, принимавшему участие в спасении некоторых участников шоу.

АДАР (деловито): А как максимум?

Аллора (пожимает плечами): Ну, чисто гипотетически ты можешь заработать максимальное количество очков или по опросу телезрителей выбиться в лидеры, и даже стать победителем шоу. Но это чисто гипотетически…

АДАР (в пространство): А Ли сказала, что я харизматичный… Не поможет ли это в задаче обаять телезрителей?

Аллора: Ну, Ли еще сказала, что ты наглый мерзавец. Хотя и харизматичный.

АДАР (грустно): И вот так всегда. То есть, все может быть, но не для тебя, Адар, наглый мерзавец… (искательно оглядывается, ожидая возражений) 

Аллора (показательно не понимает напрашивающегося на комплименты Адара): Шансы есть у всех, практически равные. (всем) А чего вы стоите? На пары МНЕ вас разбивать?

ЭОВИН: Фарушка, мы с тобой?

ФАРАМИР (обнимая ее за талию): Конечно, любимая…

ЛИНДИР: Ваше Высочество…

Аллора (вмешивается): А вот тут у ведущих свои пожелания. Вашу теплую парочку давно пора развести, а уж тут - особенно, Арагорн прав. Вас с Леголасом вместе ставить – это неспортивно. Берете в пару хоббитов…

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Нет, я с Халдиром!

ХАЛДИР (польщенно): Согласен.

ПИППИН: Ну, я, вообще-то, хотел с Джеком… Но раз пошла такая пьянка, то я согласен быть в паре с Леголасом.

ЛИНДИР (обиженно): А я что, лицом не вышел?

Аллора: Не расстраивайся. Вот у нас есть суперновый участник, он тебе не откажется компанию составить… Да, Адар?

АДАР (пожимая плечами): Мне, в общем-то, уже все равно. А с менестрелем я уже как-то привык в команде…

ВСЕ (с удивлением смотрят на Линдира, Линдир пожимает плечами)

ЛИНДИР: Хорошо. Я согласен.

Аллора: Вот и славно.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну, что, урук-хай?

ЛУРЦ: Ну, что, пират?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот и договорились.

ЛУРЦ (молча подходит и встает рядом с Умбарцем)

КЭРДАН (оглядев участников, что-то прикидывая): Гимли, не возражаешь, если мы будем вместе?

ГИМЛИ (с сомнением): Кэрдан, ты ж знаешь – я метко только топоры метаю…

КЭРДАН (успокаивающе): Рогатка ненамного сложнее топора.

ГИМЛИ: А если я тебе в глаз попаду?

КЭРДАН: Я уж как-нибудь разберусь, не переживай. Я зря рисковать не буду… Тем более, у нас выбора нет, мы вдвоем остались.

Аллора (хлопает в ладоши): Так, все молодцы, теперь разбираем рогатки!

 

Участники со знанием дела перебирают оружие, примеряя его к рукам. Наконец, все, более-менее довольные, расходятся, вооруженные подходящими для них рогатками.

 

Аллора: Все готовы? Тогда (щелкает пальцами, перед участниками появляется горка красных глянцевых яблок) разбирайте мишени и выбирайте, кто из вас первым будет стрелять.

ПИППИН: О, яблочки! (бросается к горке, хватает два яблока и подносит одно из них ко рту).

ЛЕГОЛАС (перехватывая яблоко на полпути ко рту Пиппина, склоняется к его уху): Пин, не бузи. Это (отбирает оба яблока) – мишени. По ним (перехватывает руку Пиппина, тянущуюся к следующему яблоку) мы будем стрелять…

ПИППИН: А яблочки?

Аллора (улыбается): Потом, после конкурса, все оставшиеся целыми яблоки можно будет съесть.

ПИППИН: Ну, ладно, я тогда подожду.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Держи одно яблоко, положишь его себе на голову, а я буду стрелять.

ПИППИН (берет яблоко): А ты не промахнешься?

ЛЕГОЛАС (серьезно): Я буду очень стараться.

Аллора: Ну, вы определяйтесь, и «мишени» могут присоединяться ко мне. К стрелкам присоединится Тирр. (исчезает вместе с Пиппином, они появляются на другом конце поляны)

КЭРДАН: Гимли, ты готов?

ГИМЛИ: Нет.

КЭРДАН: Бери яблоко, я буду стрелять первым.

ГИМЛИ: А почему не я?

КЭРДАН (терпеливо): Если ты выбьешь мне глаз первым же выстрелом, я не смогу сделать второй.

ГИМЛИ: Ааа! Хорошо, понял. (берет яблоко, тут же исчезает и появляется рядом с Пиппином и Аллорой)

ЛЕГОЛАС (прикалывается): Кэрдан, глаза не жалко?

КЭРДАН (приколов не принимает): Ну, ты же понимаешь, что если я увижу, что камень летит мне в глаз, я уклонюсь.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Конечно, понимаю. Это я так, прикалываюсь.

ЛИНДИР: Адар, бери яблоко.

АДАР (не двигаясь с места, холодно): Ты считаешь, я не смогу нормально выстрелить?

ЛИНДИР: Да нет, почему ты так решил?

АДАР (по-прежнему, холодно): …ты считаешь, что я вышибу тебе глаз первым же выстрелом, и ты не сможешь сделать второй?

ЛИНДИР (ему совсем не хочется долгого спора о меткости Адара): О, Эру, как тяжело работать с людьми… Особенно, если их зовут Адар! (берет яблоко, исчезает, появляется рядом с Аллорой)

АДАР (пожимая плечами): А ведь я всего лишь спросил… Какие нервные эти эльфы!

ГЛАУРУНГ: Ну, что, Элессар? Рискнешь здоровьем?

АРАГОРН (делает вид, что ему все равно): Легко! Но ты первый.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Это еще почему?

АРАГОРН (равнодушным тоном): У тебя-то шкура непробиваемая, а вот если ты…

ГЛАУРУНГ (подхватывает): …первым же выстрелом раздавлю тебя в лепешку, ты никак не сможешь сделать второй?

АРАГОРН (передергиваясь): Ну, можно и так сказать.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Ладно, чтобы мне можно было над тобой не трястись, ты прав – сначала ты отстреляйся… (хватает лапой яблоко, исчезает… Ну, просто перемещается на другую половину поляны)

АРАГОРН (вздыхает)

ФАРАМИР: Не грусти, государь, авось пронесет.

ЭОВИН (примеряясь к рогатке): На крайний случай, наместник у тебя есть…

ФАРАМИР (поддакивает): Об Арвен я позабочусь, не переживай!

АРАГОРН (закатывает глаза, стонет): Эру-у-у…

ЭОВИН (пожалев Арагорна): Ладно, обойдется все. Фарамир, бери яблоко.

ФАРАМИР: Дорогая, ты уверена?

ЭОВИН (твердо): Да. Бери.

ФАРАМИР (некоторое время смотрит Эовин в глаза, вздыхает, берет яблоко, исчезает, появляется на другом конце поляны)

 

Лурц и Умбарец-Воробей одновременно наклоняются за яблоком, хватаются за одно и то же, выпрямляются и смотрят друг на друга. Лурц первым поднимает руки вверх, отпуская яблоко. Умбарец-Воробей исчезает, появляясь рядом с остальными «мишенями».

 

АДАР (восхищенно, Лурцу): Ничего себе, вы спелись!

ЛУРЦ (гордо): Дык! Не первый конкурс вместе работаем…

ЭОВИН: Урук-хай у нас вообще коммуникабельный оказался. С Линдиром спелся, с Джеком тоже…

ЛУРЦ (смущается)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (наклоняясь за яблоком): Хэл, из рогатки я стреляю хорошо… Но если вдруг я промахнусь… Короче, стреляй-ка ты первым!

ХАЛДИР (серьезно): Договорились. Вышибать мне глаз будем вторым заходом (улыбается)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (смеется, берет яблоко, исчезает)

 

Рядом с Арагорном появляется Тирр.

 

Тирр: Ну, как, готовы? (замечает тоскливое лицо Арагорна) Что случилось, почему траур?

АРАГОРН (обреченно): Все в порядке.

ЭОВИН (подсказывает): Он с Глаурунгом в паре.

Тирр: Да ладно, не переживай, Арагорн, у нас все под контролем! (смотрит на другой конец поляны, где Аллора размещает яблоки на головах «мишеней») Так. Мишени есть. Держите снаряды (у каждого участника в руке оказывается по шарику соответствующего калибра, из какого-то тяжелого и твердого материала)

 

Аллора вдалеке отходит в сторону, делает решительную отмашку левой рукой.

 

Тирр: Ну, на старт. Стреляем по очереди, чтобы результат был виден всем. Начнем от меня. (Арагрону) Готовься, Элессар!

 

Арагорн взглядом оценивает расстояние до головы Глаурунга, для чего ему приходится сильно задирать голову вверх.

 

Тирр (ободряюще): Нормально-нормально! Давай, стреляй уже.

АРАГОРН (прицеливаясь): Давно я рогатки в руках не держал… (стреляет, попадает в яблоко, которое, разлетаясь, забрызгивает Глаурунгу глаза)

ГЛАУРУНГ (трясет головой, стряхивая куски фрукта): Молоток! Теперь моя очередь…

АРАГОРН (обреченно наклоняется за яблоком)

Тирр: Погоди, еще не закончился первый тур… (Адару) Вперед, Адар.

АДАР (прицеливается, бормочет): Он мне не доверяет… Конечно, ведь я неоднократно ему глаза вышибал… Меня хлебом не корми, дай эльфу глаз выбить…

Тирр (многозначительно): Адар.

АДАР (продолжает): Конечно, такой мерзавец, как я, только и может, что глаза эльфам вышибать…

Тирр (многозначительно): Адар! Можно подумать, ты этим никогда не занимался.

АДАР (стреляет, сбивает яблоко, поворачивается к Тирр): Да! Но разве хоть раз я этому конкретному менестрелю глаз выбил?

Тирр (признает логику): Этому, конкретному – точно, ни разу. Отойди, дай другим пострелять.

ХАЛДИР: Можно, я?

Тирр: Вперед, Халдир.

ХАЛДИР (прицеливается, стреляет, попадает): Готово.

КЭРДАН: Теперь я, а то Гимли там весь изнервничался…

Тирр (пожимая плечами): А что Гимли? Он вообще, как памятник самому себе стоит. Совершенно непробиваемый гном.

КЭРДАН: Вот и хорошо. Целиться легче будет. (стреляет навскидку, яблоко разлетается на мелкие куски)

Тирр: Отлично, Владыка. Теперь пусть принц класс покажет.

ЛЕГОЛАС (прицеливаясь): Вообще-то, я больше из лука…

ЛУРЦ: Ага, а рогатку в руках не держал никогда.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Отчего же, держал… Только давно. Лет этак две тысячи восемьсот с хвостиком назад… (стреляет, попадает)

ЛУРЦ: Сноровку не пропьешь!

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает): Спасибо…

ЛУРЦ: Ну, пират, смотри, не дергайся… (целится) Да, принц, ты прав, из лука сподручнее…

АРАГОРН (невинно): Ага. Особенно, когда в упор.

ЛУРЦ (опускает рогатку): Не, ну что за наезды!

ЭОВИН (ехидно поддакивает): Ага, гнусные инсинуации и грязные подозрения.

Тирр: Господа конкурсанты, хватит пререкаться.

ЛУРЦ (снова прицеливается): То война… Работа... Так было надо! (стреляет, промахивается) Ну, вот, все нервы истрепали!

 

_На другом конце поляны_

Умбарец-Воробей снимает с головы яблоко, передает его Пиппину, тот бодро его сгрызает, забыв поделиться даже с Портфелией.

 

ЭОВИН: Ну, моя очередь! (вскидывает рогатку, стреляет, разносит яблоко на голове Фарамира вдребезги)

ЛУРЦ (угрюмо): Поздравляю, ляди… Нет, ну, один я ущербный!

АДАР (успокаивающе): Ничего, это не самое страшное в твоей жизни.

ЛУРЦ (с интересом): А что самое?

АРАГОРН: Напомнить?

ЛУРЦ (мрачно): Спасибо, про выстрелы в упор уже напомнили, я не дурак.

Тирр: Все, хватит! Всем спасибо. Разбираем яблоки, самостоятельно устанавливаем их на голове, я вам не Аллора, нянькой работать не буду.

 

_На другом конце поляны_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вздыхает): Приятного аппетита, Пин.

ПИППИН (пережевывая яблоко): Угумс!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (обиженно): Мог бы и поделиться.

ПИППИН (извиняющимся тоном): Угумс…

ФАРАМИР (Линдиру, гордо): Вот какая у меня жена! Снайпер!

ЛИНДИР: Можно позавидовать. (примеряется к рогатке)

ГИМЛИ: Сейчас я вам покажу, как стреляют гномы… (переворачивает рогатку в руках, пытаясь понять, как надо целиться)

ЛИНДИР: Давай помогу, это просто (показывает Гимли, как обращаться с рогаткой)

Аллора: Все готовы? Мишени вас ждут. Кто первый?

ГЛАУРУНГ (бодро): Я!

Аллора (предупреждающе): Глау, твоя цель – яблоко, а не Арагорн, помнишь?

ГЛАУРУНГ (бодро): Ага! (разворачивается боком, чтобы было удобно хвостом бить по цели)

 

_На этом конце поляны_

 

Тирр: Внимание! Все отошли в сторону! Арагорн, готов?

АРАГОРН (мужественно зажмуриваясь): Готов!

Тирр (дает отмашку хвостом)

 

_На том конце поляны_

 

Аллора: Огонь!

ГЛАУРУНГ (замахивается хвостом, бьет со всей дури, сбивает Арагорна с ног, тот отлетает к ближайшему дереву, а целое яблоко падает на то место, где он только что стоял. Без всякого сожаления): Упс! Малость не рассчитал!

Аллора (наблюдает за Арагорном и подошедшей к нему Тирр): М-да… не надо было так… уж очень откровенно.

 

_На этом конце поляны_

Тирр склоняется над Арагорном, спустя пару минуту тот поднимается, трясет головой, Тирр отходит.

 

АРАГОРН (сдавленно): Я знал, что будет плохо. Но чтоб так…

Тирр: Ничего, кости целы, голова в порядке. Кстати, яблоко тоже цело…

АРАГОРН: Ага, это сейчас самое главное.

Тирр (успокаивающе): Ну, раз уж ты цел, то это сейчас это, действительно, самое главное.

 

_На другом конце поляны_

 

Аллора: Кажется, все в норме. Но, Глау, это ты, правда, зря. Рискуешь выбыть.

ГЛАУРУНГ (бодро): Ха! А то я не в курсе! Все равно выбывать, так хоть напоследок удовольствие получу. Когда еще удастся вот так гондорского короля по земле повалять безнаказанно!

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво): Сдается мне, дракон нарывается.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (также задумчиво): Ставлю сто против одного – вылетит.

ЛИНДИР (уверенно): Вылетит, тут и спорить не о чем.

ГИМЛИ (грозно): А я бы еще и наподдал…

ГЛАУРУНГ (обижается): А и пожалуйста. Я уже утомился – то лыжи, то коньки, то в яблоки плеваться… Пошел я отсюда, у меня дела есть. Меня там Барлог ждет… и вообще. Хотел бы я посмотреть, как это гном будет мне наподдавать.

 

Взмахивает крыльями и взлетает.

 

Аллора (вслед): А с Титаником неплохо получилось, Глау!

ГЛАУРУНГ (не оборачиваясь): Тьфу! (улетает)

Аллора (не смутившись): Ничего. Все равно мы его сами хотели вежливо попросить покинуть шоу. Характер склочный, вечно всем недоволен… и ведет себя… мягко говоря, неспортивно. Линдира на скале бросил, хотя с ним мы его вытащили бы в два счета. Халдира жевал… Арагорна сейчас чуть не пришиб… И вообще. Так что догонять его никто не будет.

ЛИНДИР: Странно, но мне, почему-то, совсем не грустно.

ПИППИН (прожевав, наконец, яблоко): А можно, я выстрелю?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Уступи девушке!

ПИППИН: Валяй, стреляй, покажи им, как надо!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (целится): Спокойно, Хэл… Я аккуратно…

 

_На этом конце поляны_

 

ХАЛДИР (поправляя яблоко): Мой глаз будет первым.

ЛУРЦ: Накаркаешь, пограничник…

 

_На другом конце поляны_

 

Портфелия прицеливается и стреляет. Яблоко разлетается вдребезги, Халдир даже не успевает зажмуриться.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Замечательно. Кажется, моя очередь… (его яблоко также разлетается) Все-таки хоббиты тоже молодцы. Я думал, они только камнями кидаться могут по оркам.

ЛУРЦ (ухмыляется): Нет, они еще и по эльфам могут из рогаток палить…

Тирр: Лурц, готов?

 

Лурц выпрямляется.

 

_На другом конце поляны_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (целится): Если еще и я промажу…

ЛИНДИР: А ты не думай о грустном. Стреляй.

ФАРАМИР: Да ладно, Умбарыч. Чтоб ты да промахнулся? Не верю.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Спасибо на добром слове. (стреляет)

Аллора: В яблочко.

ЛИНДИР: Лурц цел, яблоко ровно пополам. Уважаю.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (весело): Извини, Пин, видимо, придется тебе одним Арагорновым яблоком обойтись.

ПИППИН: Ничего, ты не последний стрелял, может, еще будут целые!

ФАРАМИР: Давайте, я – а то Эо волнуется. (не дожидаясь ответа, целится)

 

_На этом конце поляны_

 

ЭОВИН: О, мой созрел. Сейчас у него руки трястись будут, как с похмелья… Он волнуется больше, чем я.

КЭРДАН: Переживает. Эмоции…

ЭОВИН (довольно): За это я его и люблю. И он меня любит...

 

Фарамир стреляет, промахивается.

 

ЭОВИН (не удивившись): Ну, я говорила?

ЛУРЦ (усмехается): Кривой Глаз, Дрожащая Рука? (поясняет) Это индеец такой.

ЭОВИН: Зато он меня любит.

ЛЕГОЛАС (уважительно): Это аргумент.

Тирр: К сожалению, за любовь дополнительных баллов не начисляется.

 

_На другом конце поляны_

 

ГИМЛИ (Аллоре): А можно, я?

Аллора: Конечно. Не торопись, все получится.

ГИМЛИ: Уж если Фарамир промахнулся… (целится, долго и старательно)

ЛИНДИР: Гимли, да ты не волнуйся так. Промахнешься, так промахнешься.

ПИППИН (деловито): Пожалей Кэрдана, целься в сторону.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (рассудительно): Чем больше в сторону он будет целиться, тем вернее Кэрдану в глаз засветит.

ФАРАМИР: Эй, только в Эовин не попади!

Аллора: Да хватит вам! Не говорите под руку чело… то есть, гному! Вам никто не мешал? И вы не мешайте.

ГИМЛИ: Эх, и правда - все равно промахнусь, так хоть не попаду ни в кого… (поднимает прицел рогатки вверх и стреляет в небо)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (следя за снарядом): Ну, главное - не победа, главное - участие. Все хорошо, Гим…

 

Шарик, выпущенный Гимли, падает по дуге вниз, точно на яблоко на голове Кэрдана. Хотя яблоко принимает основной удар на себя, Кэрдан также получает основательно по голове и, не говоря ни слова, валится на землю.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (удивленно-восхищенно): В десятку, Гимли!

ГИМЛИ (растерянно): Ох… Как это я его… Кэрдан! (порывается бежать через поляну, но в этот момент Кэрдан встает, держась за голову)

ЛИНДИР (осанвэ): /Корабел, ты как?/

КЭРДАН: /Шишка… Первый раз за последние пару тысячелетий… Шишка!/ (даже по осанвэ слышна радость в голосе Кэрдана)

ЛИНДИР: /А чему радуешься-то?/

КЭРДАН: /Во-первых, я в первый раз за последние пару тысяч лет чувствую себя живым и даже где-то помолодевшим, а во-вторых, у нас с Гимли два попадания!/

ЛИНДИР (качает головой, вслух): Кэрдан счастлив. Второе вечное дитя. После Леголаса. Это заразно…

Аллора: Лин, твоя очередь.

ЛИНДИР: Ну, это мы сейчас… (целится)

 

_На этом конце поляны_

 

АДАР (готовится): Сейчас он мне ка-ак…

Тирр (ехидно): Ага, его хлебом не корми, дай адарам глаза повышибать!

 

_На другом конце поляны_

 

Аллора: Ты стрелять сегодня будешь?

ЛИНДИР: Сейчас я ему покажу класс! (стреляет)

 

Издалека слышно рычание Тирр.

 

Аллора (встревожено): Пошли к ним! (все исчезают, появляются на тирровом конце поляны)

 

Тирр вертится волчком, гоняясь за собственным хвостом, по которому только что попал Линдир. При этом она рычит так, что бледнеет даже Аллора.

 

Тирр: РРРРРРР!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС (выходит из ступора, бросается к Тирр): Лин, ну, ты идиот!

ЛИНДИР (бросается на помощь): Как будто кто под руку толкнул! Тирр, прости, я не нарочно!

ЛУРЦ (саркастически): Еще бы ты нарочно… Давно бы лично придушил, менестрель!

Аллора (выходя из ступора): Тирр, врача позвать?

Тирр (рычит): Не надо мне никакого врача!

КЭРДАН (подходит ближе): Хватит суетиться, лихолессцы! Пустите, я помогу залечить рану…

Тирр: Не надо меня лечить!

ЛИНДИР (с тревогой): Но, Тирр, твой хвост …

Тирр: С моим хвостом и не то делали. Р-р-р!!! Но еще НИКТО! Никогда! Не попадал в мой хвост из стрелкового оружия!!!

ЛИНДИР (с искренним раскаянием): Тирр, я не хотел.

Тирр: Я знаю. Но я понять не могу, как ты ухитрился в него попасть???!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС (Линдиру, осанвэ): /Эльфийская меткость?/

ЛИНДИР: /Издеваешься?/

КЭРДАН: Давай, я все-таки хвост посмотрю. Кажется мне, что там у тебя перелом.

Тирр: И не один.

ЛИНДИР (от расстройства совсем бледнеет)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Бедная Тиррушка. (пытается погладить ее по хвосту)

Тирр (отскакивает от Портфи): Народ, все в порядке! Не надо меня лечить, не надо из-за меня расстраиваться, не надо меня жалеть и по хвосту гладить, Портфелия, тоже не НАДО! Поверьте, я в состоянии справиться с травмами собственного хвоста. Муррк. (исчезает)

 

Пиппин подходит к Адару, по-прежнему стоящему с яблоком на голове.

 

ПИППИН: Адар, а Адар! Яблоко тебе больше не нужно? Поделись, а?

АДАР (закрывает рот, выходит из ступора, снимает яблоко с головы, отдает его Пиппину, обалдело): Кушай, Пин… Тебе надо… (глядя на Линдира) Нет, кто бы мог подумать!

Аллора (участливо): Кэрдан, может тебе врачей позвать? Вон, какая шишка выскочила.

КЭРДАН: Спасибо. Не надо. Я, можно сказать, от этой шишки себя полностью счастливым почувствовал! Пусть будет, на память.

Аллора (полностью приходя в себя): Так, все молодцы, прошу на выход (щелкает пальцами, посреди поляны открывается портал)

ЛЕГОЛАС: А как же баллы? Вы их не будете объявлять?

Аллора: Ох. За этими травмами я совсем забыла. Пары, сбившие по два яблока, получают по 2 балла (Леголас-Пин, Халдир-Портфелия, Кэрдан-Гимли). Остальные - по одному. Глаурунг получает 0 баллов и выбывает из нашего шоу. А теперь поспешите в портал - на последний этап сегодняшнего конкурса.

 

В портал заходят все участники и Адар. Аллора оборачивается и замечает Пиппина, который шарит в траве.

 

Аллора: Пин, в чем дело? Мы все ушли!

ПИППИН (торопливо): Я счас, только вот яблочко от Арагорна тут где-то… О! Вот оно! (поднимает из травы яблоко, прячет в карман) Я ж Портфи обещал! (забегает в портал, исчезает)

 

Аллора качает головой, улыбается, тоже скрывается в портале.


	5. Chapter 5

**_в лесу_ **

 

Все участники выходят из портала в местности, мало отличающейся от только что покинутой. На полянке стоит Тирр

 

Тирр: Разбивайтесь на две команды…

Ли (появляясь): Адар, ты мне нужен. Пришла твоя очередь давать показания.

АДАР: Ну, раз надо, значит надо. (исчезает вместе с Ли)

Тирр (продолжает): Для повышения честности соревнования поделитесь так, чтобы в каждую команду попало по два эльфа, по одному хоббиту и одному гондорцу.

ЛИНДИР: /Тирр, как твой хвост?/

Тирр: /Лин, спасибо. Все в порядке/

ЛЕГОЛАС: А что будут делать команды?

Тирр: Небольшая эстафета из шести этапов. Команда заранее определяет участника для каждого этапа, еще не зная сути задания. Победитель этапа получает +1 балл. Все участники победившей команды дополнительно получают +1 балл.

ЛИНДИР (быстро): Мы вместе с Лином! И не смейте нас делить. Прошлый раз мы уже раздельно участвовали.

ПИН: А что, вам не понравилось?

АРАГОРН (тихо, ворчливо) : Сладкая парочка.

КЭРДАН (громко, прерывает собравшегося возмущаться Леголаса): Тогда во второй команде я с Хэлом. Гондорцы, определяйтесь - кто с кем.

ЛУРЦ (вопросительно кивает Умбарцу)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (утвердительно кивает Лурцу)

ЛУРЦ: Мы с пиратом тоже вместе будем.

АРАГОРН (тихо): Это становится заразным …

ФАРАМИР (обнимая рукой Эовин за талию): Мы, естественно, участвуем в одной команде.

Тирр: Значит, Кэрдан, Хэл, Гимли и итилиенские супруги - одна команда, две сладкие парочки и Арагорн - вторая. Хоббиты, кто из вас в какую команду пойдет?

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): Кошка, а почему это ты меня так распределила?

ПИН (отвечает Тирр): Я буду с Кэрданом.

Тирр (игнорируя Арагорна): Вот и хорошо. Команды, определяйтесь, кто из участников остается на первый этап эстафеты, а остальных я отправлю по порталам на их места.

ФАРАМИР: Пусть Эовин первая начинает. Быстрее от этих конкурсов освободится и пойдет отдыхать.

ЭОВИН (протестующе): Я не устала.

КЭРДАН (примирительно): Тогда мы просто пропустим леди вперед.

АРАГОРН: Я тоже первым начну!

ФАРАМИР (возмущенно): Почему это? (с угрозой) Хочешь мою жену обыграть?! (зверея) У бедной, уставшей, нездоровой дамы лишний бал отобрать!

АРАГОРН: Тьфу ты! Не буду я первым. Пусть кто хочет - тот и идет. (отходит к краю поляны)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (робко): Может, я пойду? У меня вряд ли будет шанс победить Эовин.

ЭОВИН (тоже возмущенно): Фарушка! Ты хочешь, чтобы со мной играли в поддавки?! Да как тебе не стыдно! Ты меня совсем не уважаешь?!

ХАЛДИР (тихо): Если один из итилиенцев сегодня не уедет домой, то завтра они всех окончательно достанут.

ФАРАМИР (теряется): Дорогая, да я… я совсем не это имел в виду…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: От второй команды первым участвую я. Возражений нет?

Тирр (с нажимом): Не будет.

 

Все участники кроме Эовин и Умбарца исчезают. Появляется Аллора и две лошади. Эовин хмурится.

 

Аллора: Эо, поверь, мы не специально. У нас лошади изначально были запланированы на первый этап.

Тирр: Мы понятия не имели, что ты будешь первым участником.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Эй! Я тоже на лошадях вполне прилично катаюсь.

ЭОВИН (презрительно): Катаешьссся…

 

Аллора подходит к краю поляны и раздвигает ветви ив. Видна длинная просека, с периодически поваленными поперек нее деревьями.

 

Тирр: Кто первый доскачет до конца просеки - победил.

 ЭОВИН (одним движением вскакивает в седло): Эорлинги!!! Вперед! (пришпоривает коня)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Куда? А меня подождать? (взбирается на свою лошадь)

 

Эовин несется по просеке, стремительно перепрыгивая препятствия. Кажется, будто роханка "вросла" в седло.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (скачет следом): Леди! А как же осторожность? Ваш муж волноваться будет!

ЭОВИН (молча преодолевает очередное препятствие)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (привставая на стременах): Эовин, а как ты красиво со спины смотришься! Не налюбуешься!

ЭОВИН (игнорирует реплики Умбарца)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (на очередном препятствии заглядевшись на роханку сваливается с лошади)

### Аллора (появляясь рядом): Не ушибся?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (встает, отряхивается): Где наша ни пропадала. (коню) Стой, окаянный! Куда тебя понесло, парнокопытное недоразумение?! (бежит за конем)

Тирр (появляется, задумчиво наблюдает за Умбарцем и его лошадью): Интересно, если всадник и лошадь раздельно преодолевают препятствия - это правильно или нет?

Алора (тоже задумчиво): Не знаю. Может их… того… совместить в пространстве и времени?

Тирр: Сделаем.

 

Гоняющийся по просеке за своим конем Умбарец исчезает и появляется на коне - на том самом месте, где они "расстались" несколько минут назад.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (ведущим): Спасибо. Но совершенно не стоило беспокоиться. Я и так его почти догнал! (продолжает эстафету)

 

Эовин выезжает из леса. В конце просеки начинается шоссе. Там участников эстафеты ждут Лурц, Кэрдан и два мотоцикла.

 

ЭОВИН (спрыгивая с лошади, касается рукой плеча Кэрдана): Кэрыч, не подведи!

КЭРДАН (заводя мотоцикл): Я постараюсь.

ЛУРЦ (тревожно всматриваясь в просеку): Куда вам, эльфам, до нас - Изенгардских байкеров! (озадаченно) Вот, только где этого пирата носит? Неужели он лошадь на руках несет?

КЭРДАН (уезжает)

ЭОВИН (глядя вслед Кэрдану): Как-то он неуверенно на мотоцикле держится …

ЛУРЦ: Ага. Первый раз едет. Если Воробей хоть немного пошевелится - я владыку в два счета сделаю!

 

На просеке появляется ругающийся со своей лошадью Умбарец-Воробей.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (коню): Дурное животное! Что ж тебя вечно не в ту сторону несет?!

КОНЬ (взбрыкивается, Умбарец очередной раз сваливается - прямо к ногам Лурца)

ЛУРЦ (с облегчением): Ну, наконец-то, доехал! А я уж думал… (заводит мотоцикл и уносится по трассе)

 

Посреди шоссе мерцает сероватый портал. Перед ним стоят Линдир и Халдир. Оба всматриваются в трассу.

 

ЛИНДИР (обрадовано): Едет!

ХАЛДИР: Рано радуешься, это - Кэрдан.

ЛИНДИР: Да уж вижу, что не урук-хай. Все равно, если один пошел, значит и второй скоро появится. Надоело уже без толку стоять.

ХАЛДИР (кричит): Кэрыч, давай!!! (Линдиру) А мы - выиграем!

ЛИНДИР (с азартом): Это мы еще посмотрим! О, Лурц появился!

ХАЛДИР: Не догонит! Слишком далеко.

ЛИНДИР: Догонит!

ХАЛДИР: Не догонит!

КЭРДАН (подъезжая): Хэл, стартуй!

ХАЛДИР (прыгает в портал)

ЛУРЦ (подъезжая): Черт! Полсекунды не хватило!

ЛИНДИР (прыгает в портал)

Тирр (появляется): На этом этапе победил Лурц.

ЛУРЦ: УРА-А-А!!!!

КЭРДАН (эмоционально): Как?! Я же первый…

Тирр: У Лурца общее время преодоления трассы почти на двадцать секунд меньше.

КЭРДАН (уже флегматично): А-а-а… Понятно.

Тирр (Кэрдану): Не переживай, зато Халдир первым свой этап гонки начал.

КЭРДАН (показательно безразлично): А кто тут переживает?

 

_за порталом_

 

Халдир, а за ним Линдир появляются на небольшом пятачке скалы. Под ногами течет река лавы, впереди видна вереница таких же скал, как та, на которой они стоят. Скалы находятся достаточно далеко друг от друга.

 

ХАЛДИР: Эру Илуватар!

Тирр (появляется на скале перед эльфами): Задание очень простое - как можно быстрее перепрыгать на противоположную сторону. И, пожалуйста, будьте осторожнее. У нас, конечно, страховка, но вы знаете, как часто она отказывает, а лава - это не шутки. (исчезает)

ЛИНДИР (с сомнением глядя вниз): Все еще хочешь наперегонки?

ХАЛДИР (тоже безрадостно разглядывая лаву): Как-то расхотелось.

ЛИНДИР (разбегается и прыгает на первую скалу)

ХАЛДИР (прыгает следом ): Ну, и жарища.

ЛИНДИР (прыгает на следующую скалу): А если бы на эту часть эстафеты попали хоббиты - что бы они здесь делали?

ХАЛДИР: А может, ведущие специально такой конкурс поставили на этап, на котором обе команды выбрали участников-эльфов?

ЛИНДИР: Хорошо, что Лас проходит конкурс в паре с хоббитом. (прыгает на очередную скалу, камень трескается под его ногами и начинает осыпаться)

ХАЛДИР (прыгает и своим весом сбивает начавшего падать Линдира обратно на скалу)

ЛИНДИР (встает, отряхивается): Спасибо. Но можно было полегче? Ты мне опять чуть руку не сломал.

ХАЛДИР: Что значит "опять"? Я тебе ее не ломал.

ЛИНДИР: Я не в том смысле… (позади них с грохотом обрушивается одна из скал) Мелькор!

ХАЛДИР: Быстрее! (прыгает вперед)

ЛИНДИР (прыгает следом): До портала еще три скалы осталось.

ХАЛДИР (перепрыгивая на предпоследнюю скалу, взглядом оценивая расстояние): Здесь слишком далеко.

ЛИНДИР (приземляясь рядом): Допрыгнешь?

ХАЛДИР: Не уверен.

ЛИНДИР: Давай, я подтолкну?

ХАЛДИР: А сам как?

ЛИНДИР (оглядываясь на рушащиеся за их спинами скалы): Я - легче. А в случае чего - поймаешь меня на той стороне.

 

_за порталом_

 

Возле холма стоит Аллора, Пин и Леголас. В земле видны две небольшие дыры-норы. Хоббит смотрит на одну из дыр с азартом, эльф - с ужасом. Появляются весьма закопченные и растрепанные Халдир и Линдир.

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Лин, что с вами было?/

ЛИНДИР: /Уже не важно. Главное, что хорошо закончилось/

Аллора (своим подопечным): Можете начинать!

ПИН: Уряяя!!! (радостно бежит к норе и проворно в нее залезает)

ЛЕГОЛАС (с мученическим видом идет ко второй норе)

ЛИНДИР: Эру! Что у вас за конкурс?

Аллора (поясняет): Надо пролезть под холмом.

Тирр (появляется): С той стороны до выхода не дорыто несколько сантиметров. Так что придется еще чуть-чуть покопаться в земле.

ЛЕГОЛАС (бледнеет)

ЛИНДИР (глядя на Леголаса): Может, не надо? Просто засчитаете Пину победу?

Тирр: Нет. Если Леголас не пролезет под холмом, то ваша команда автоматически проигрывает, и Арагорн с Портфелией не будут допущены до своих конкурсов.

ЛЕГОЛАС (решается): Я пройду. (лезет в нору)

Тирр: За прошлый этап Лин и Хэл получают по нулю баллов.

ХАЛДИР (вяло возмущаясь): Типа не надо было помогать друг другу, да?

Тирр: Совершенно правильно.

Аллора (с легкой укоризной смотрит на Тирр): Формалистка.

Тирр: А зачем тогда нужны правила, если их не соблюдать? Идем на другую сторону холма. Там сейчас Пин из норы выберется.

 

С противоположной стороны холма участников эстафеты ждут Фарамир и Арагорн. Возле них стоят два накрытых полотном постамента. Вместе с появлением ведущих и остальных участников из норы вылезает страшно чумазый Пин.

 

ПИППИН: Я первый, да?

Аллора (кивает): Первый-первый. Поздравляю с победой!

ПИН: Уряяя!

ХАЛДИР: Пин - молодец! Так держать! Фарамир, не подведи!

ФАРАМИР (ведущим): Мне уже можно начинать?

Аллора: Можно.

 

Фарамир подбегает к одному из постаментов, сдергивает покрывало и натужно пытается поднять статую.

 

ХАЛДИР (ошарашено): Чччто ты делаешь?

ФАРАМИР (не отвечает, кряхтя поднимает статую и делает с ней пару шагов)

ЛИНДИР (рассматривая скульптуру, не менее ошарашено): Эттто кто?

АРАГОРН (хмуро): Наше задание - перенести эти статуи на другой конец поляны.

ПИППИН (сочувственно): Поляна длинная.

Тирр (Линдиру, гордо): А что, не узнаете? По нашим эскизам делали.

ПИППИН и ХАЛДИР (пялятся на статую)

ХАЛДИР: Не может быть.

ПИППИН (нервно хихикая): Гендальф! В натуральную величину!

Тирр: Из качественнейшей бронзы!

 

Из холма вылезает жутко перепачканный в земле Леголас.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (мрачно): Мне нужна ванна. Или хотя бы душ.

Тирр: Сейчас будет. (исчезает вместе с Леголасом)

Аллора: Арагорн, начинай!

АРАГОРН (с рыком бросается ко второй статуе): Короли Гондора не проигрывают своим наместникам!!!

Аллора: Итого, сейчас у первой команды два балла. (Кэрдан, Халдир и Пиппин издают нестройное "ура"). У второй пока только один балл - благодаря Лурцу.

ЛИНДИР: Арагорн, давай! Зря что ли Леголас по земляным норам мучился?!

 

Арагорн обхватывает поперек своего бронзового Гендальфа и как с тараном несется за Фарамиром.

 

АРАГОРН: Па-берегись! Зашибу!!! (проносится мимо Фарамира)

ФАРАМИР (от удивления роняет своего Гендальфа): Ну ты блин даешь, государь!

АРАГОРН (добегает до конца поляны, швыряет статую): Уфф!!! (падает на траву)

ВСЕ (бегут к Фарамиру и Арагорну)

 

Возвращается Тирр с Керданом, Умбарцем, Лурцем, Эовин и уже чистым Леголасом.

 

ЭОВИН (подбегает к Фарамиру): Фарушка, с тобой все в порядке? Ты не надорвался, таская этого "Гендальфа"?

ФАРАМИР: Я-то в порядке. Аррес, ты как?

АРАГОН (глухо): Жить буду.

Тирр: Вот и хорошо. Прошу всех участников на последний этап эстафеты. (прыгает через кусты)

 

Участники пробираются следом за Тирр. Перед их взорами предстает длинное поле, располосованное ровными зеленеющими грядками. На краю поля стоят Гимли и Портфелия.

 

Тирр: И напоследок - очень легкий конкурс. Который, тем не менее, решит, какая из команд станет победителем.

Аллора (машет рукой в сторону поля): Надо как можно быстрее повыдергать все редиски со своей грядки.

ГИМЛИ (с ужасом): Редиски?!!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (с восторгом): Редиски?!! Да они - почти как репа! Обожаю собирать репу!!! (с энтузиазмом бросается на грядку)

ЛЕГОЛАС, ЛИНДИР (скандируя): Портфи! Портфи! Портфи!

АРАГОН, ЛУРЦ: Шир быстрее всех!!! Портфи!

ПИППИН: Гимли! Поторопись! Собирать редиску - это же так просто!!!

ЭОВИН: Пин, не старайся. Не думаю, что гном сможет выдернуть хоть пару десятков редисин.

ФАРАМИР (со вздохом): Что правда, то правда.

КЭРДАН (наблюдает как Гимли с кряхтением опускается на одно колено, пытается вырвать редиску, но в руках у него остается лишь зеленый хвостик, редиска гордо сидит в земле): Я удивлюсь, если он хоть три штуки надергает.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (кричит с середины поля): А с редиской потом что делать?

Тирр: Можете оставить ее себе.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Здорово! (с удвоенной энергией бросается на сбор урожая)

ГИМЛИ (все еще возясь с первой редиской): Не гномье это дело!

ПИППИН (забывшись, кричит): Ура Портфи!

ХАЛДИР: Малой, ты за кого болеешь? Она же в другой команде.

ПИППИН: А мы уже все равно проиграли, так хоть за нее порадуюсь.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (победно поднимает над головой последнюю редиску): Я все собрала!!!

Аллора: Поздравляем команду Портфелии, Арагорна, Лурца, Леголаса, Линдира и Умбарца-Воробья с победой в этом конкурсе!

Тирр: Прошу всех в портал.

 

**после конкурса**

 

Все появляются пред развалинами коттеджа.

 

АРАГОРН: Почему до сих пор не отстроили? Где мы ночевать будем?

КЭРДАН (флегматично): До ночи еще далеко.

ФАРАМИР: Эовин нельзя переохлаждаться!

Аллора (разводит руками): Я тут совершенно ни при чем. За строительство у нас Ли отвечает.

Ли (являясь в официальном деловом прикиде, прямо из зала суда): Звали?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с намеком): Кто-то обещал коттедж отстроить…

Ли (удивленно): Я? Не помню такого факта. Зато помню, что после пожара обещала коттедж больше не обновлять.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Эльфы ничего не забывают! Ты говорила, что если **мы** опять угробим коттедж, то вы не будете его восстанавливать.

Ли (очень нехорошо смотрит на Леголаса)

ЛИНДИР: Вот именно! А землетрясения, кажется, совсем не **мы** устраивали.

Ли (с непередаваемым выражением): Эльфы… Ладно, будет вам через полчасика … замок. (исчезает)

ГИМЛИ (ворчливо): Знаем мы эти ваши "полчасика". До самой ночи на улице маяться заставите.

Ли: Гном, не переживай. Мы найдем вам занятие, чтобы вы не сильно скучали, пока замок будет строиться.

ЛИНДИР (с легким укором, Гимли): Лучше бы ты этого не говорил.

Аллора: Ли, ты замком занимайся, а мы с Тирр придумаем, чем наших конкурсантов озадачить.

Ли: ОК. (исчезает)

ФАРАМИР, АРАГОРН (хором): А, может, не надо ничего придумывать? Мы в окрестностях погуляем, свежим воздухом подышим …

Тирр, Аллора (тоже хором): Надо, надо. (исчезают)

 

_За кадром:_

_/Ли, только я тебя умоляю, не надо строить самоперестраивающиеся замки из полудрагоценных камней с зачатками интеллекта/_

_/Тирр, тебе не говорили, что нехорошо читать чужие мысли?/_

_/Ну, не выпендривайся, а?/_


	6. Chapter 6

**2-й конкурс**

 

Вскоре после исчезновения ведущих включается уже надоевшая всем сирена и раздается вой:

"ВСЕМ СОБРАТЬСЯ У РАЗВАЛИН КОТТЕДЖА. Десять минут."

 

Постепенно все собираются, хотя и без особой спешки. У развалин их ждет Тирр, а с ней подозрительного вида темноволосый человек восточной наружности. За спиной у него, непонятно зачем, ножны с катаной.

 

Тирр: Знакомьтесь, это новый ведущий, Кирн.

ГИМЛИ (ворчливо): Как будто у нас их без него мало.

Кирн: И я тоже рад с вами познакомиться. Я тут на договорной основе, так что не волнуйтесь, может быть, меня сегодня же и уволят.

КЭРДАН: Но мне кажется, что нас тут собрали не только для того, чтобы мы познакомились?

Кирн: Вы правы. Я здесь, чтобы провести небольшой дополнительный конкурс среди добровольцев по желанию одного из спонсоров, который и предоставил нам для этого все необходимое.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я надеюсь, это не очередное общество слэша?

Кирн: Эру упаси! Я со слэшерами никаких общих дел не имею.

 

Линдир и Леголас вздыхают с явным облегчением.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: А что за конкурс? На выбывание, или на приз?

Кирн: На очки. Вызвавшиеся участвовать получат дополнительные очки. Выбывать никому не надо.

ПИППИН: Я буду участвовать!

ХАЛДИР: Настоящий хоббит-энтузиаст. Я тоже участвую. Не думаю, что дополнительные конкурсы будут страшнее основных.

Кирн: Отлично (обводит хитрым взглядом остальных). Еще будут желающие, или все слишком устали после первого конкурса?

ФАРАМИР: Я не устал, так что записывай меня тоже.

АРАГОРН: И меня. Одного конкурса недостаточно, чтобы меня вымотать.

ЭОВИН (качает головой): Ох уж эти мужчины. А я вот устала и не стыжусь в этом признаться!

КЭРДАН: Да это ведь была просто провокация со стороны ведущего.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Провокация, ясное дело, но все равно интересно, что будет за конкурс. Тем более, что наконец-то состав ведущих перестал быть чисто женским. Я участвую.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Думаю, я тоже запишусь на конкурс. Лишние очки никогда не помешают, тем более, раз опасности выбыть нет.

ЛИНДИР (со вздохом): Ох, принц, вот ты так постоянно лезешь куда-то, а потом... (Кирну) Запиши и меня, кто-то за ним должен присматривать.

ЛУРЦ: Я тоже участвую. Остальные не боятся попробовать, и я не боюсь.

Кирн: Похвально. Больше нет желающих? (желающих больше не находится) Ну, тогда прошу добровольцев пройти на конкурсный полигон.

 

Открывается портал, в который входят ведущие и участники.

 

_конкурсный полигон_

 

Тирр и Кирн появляются возле неширокой речки с очень крутыми берегами. Над рекой в несколько рядов по две подвешены тесные клетки. Участники по одному материализуются в клетках. В первом ряду оказываются Леголас с Линдиром, во втором Арагорн и Фарамир, в третьем Пиппин и Умбарец, в четвертом, соответственно, Халдир и Лурц.

 

ЛУРЦ (хватается за прутья, пытается их согнуть): Э, что за дела?

АРАГОРН: Да, что это такое? Государя Гондора в клетку сажать!

ФАРАМИР: И правителя Итилиэна!

Тирр: Это всего лишь конкурс. Успокойтесь и не кричите.

ЛЕГОЛАС (разглядывая на прутьях надпись 'made in Mordor' мелким шрифтом): Не нравится мне все это...

Кирн: Не волнуйтесь, меня попросили никого не убивать, так что максимум обойдемся парой травм.

ПИППИН (испугано): К-каких травм?

Тирр (Кирну): Кончай пугать народ, объявляй условия.

Кирн: Условия таковы: клетки в каждом ряду связаны между собой, так что вы в этом конкурсе разбиты на пары. В каждой клетке есть маленькая красная кнопка, которая убирает пол в клетке вашего партнера.

Тирр: И он, конечно же, упадет в воду.

Кирн: Именно так. После этого упавший должен проплыть что-то около нескольких десятков метров против течения. (показывает) Вон туда, где большой камень. Я немного сэкономил на ориентирах.

Тирр: А течение тут, между прочим, сильное, так что придется постараться.

ХAЛДИР: А если кто-то не сможет против сильного течения плыть?

Кирн: Надо смочь, потому что дальше по течению небольшой, но очень высокий водопад и я никому не советую туда падать. А выбраться на берег можно только там, куда вам нужно доплыть.

Тирр (ехидно): Но это еще не все, иначе было бы неинтересно.

ЛИНДИР: О, поверьте, нам и так уже очень интересно.

Кирн: И тем не менее есть дополнительное условие. На выбор пловца и весь заплыв у вас будет три минуты. После этого над всеми клетками откроются ящики...

 

ВСЕ смотрят наверх. Действительно, над каждой клеткой находится по железной коробке с маленькими дырочками. Эльфы, разглядевшие на коробках ту же надпись, что и на клетке, заметно мрачнеют.

 

Кирн: ...И оттуда прямо на оставшихся посыплются пауки.

ПИППИН: А пауки большие?

Тирр: Большие и, конечно же, ядовитые - это мордорская разновидность.

 

Теперь уже мрачнеют не только эльфы, но и все остальные.

 

ПИППИН: Ой! Я таких боюсь!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не волнуйся, я думаю, я сумею быстро проплыть и...

Тирр (перебивает): Эй, до начала конкурса договариваться запрещено! (Кирну) Ну чего ты тянешь? Начинай конкурс, а то я на тебя Ли нажалуюсь.

Кирн (торопливо): Ладно, ладно, сейчас.. (громко) Время пошло!

 

Раньше всех с выбором пловца разбираются Арагорн и Фарамир. Они в считанные секунды представляют, сколько времени может у них занять спор и до чего они могут доспориться, после чего, не сговариваясь, одновременно нажимают на кнопки. Фарамир успевает чуть раньше, и Арагорн с громким криком праведного возмущения "ФАРЫЧ!!" летит вниз и с почти таким же громким всплеском погружается в воду.

 

АРАГОРН (появляется на поверхности, кричит): Убью! Вода ледяная!

ФАРАМИР (тихо и неуверенно): Да у него сегодня уже сил для удара не останется. Наверное...

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Пин, нажимай на кнопку!

ПИППИН: А Арагорн говорит, что вода холодная. Я тебя не хочу вниз бросать.

ХАЛДИР: Похвальная забота о ближнем (Лурцу) Ну что, кто будет совершать заплыв?

ЛИНДИР: (Халдиру, вопросительно глядя на Леголаса) Да, это действительно интересный вопрос.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Если не нажмешь, то оба будем покусаны ядовитыми пауками! Не волнуйся, я холодной воды не боюсь.

ЛЕГОЛАС И ЛУРЦ (почти хором): Я поплыву!

ПИППИН: Ну... ладно. (нажимает кнопку)

 

Умбарец падает в воду, тут же всплывает и устремляется за Арагорном.

 

ХАЛДИР: (Лурцу) Ты уверен, что сможешь быстрее доплыть?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лин, ты вчера и так перевыполнил месячную норму по спасению моей особы, к тому же у тебя нога все еще болит. И рука, после сегодняшнего… И еще, когда на лыжах… Знаешь, лучше тебя вообще домой отправить. (видит явный ужас на лице Линдира) Ну, ладно, ладно… Только давай, на этот раз я займусь вытаскиванием нас из проблем?

ФАРАМИР: (смотрит на Арагорна, явно волнуется) Что ж он так медленно плывет? Неужели специально?..

ЛИНДИР (приходит в себя, качает головой): Ладно, принц, уговорил. (нажимает на кнопку)

 

Леголас падает в воду и присоединяется к остальным пловцам.

 

ЛУРЦ: У меня гребок ширше будет (показывает Халдиру свои лапы), я точно быстрее смогу плыть.

ХАЛДИР задумчиво смотрит на лурцевы лапы. Молчит.

 

_в воде_

 

АРАГОРН (плывет явно не в полную силу, бормочет) Я ему покажу, как государя Гондора без предупреждения в воду швырять…

УМБАРЕЦ (догоняет его) Тебе что, вчерашнего мордобоя мало? Это же просто конкурс!

АРАГОРН: Джек, не лезь. Это наши с ним внешнеполитические проблемы.

 

_в клетках_

 

ПИППИН: Да не спорьте вы! Время ведь идет! Халдир, ну уступи, иначе вы так и будете тут сидеть и спорить!

ХАЛДИР (Пиппину): Хорошо, считайте, что вы меня убедили. (Лурцу) Готов?

ЛУРЦ: Готов.

ХАЛДИР: Ну, Эру в помощь.. (нажимает на кнопку)

ФАРАМИР (внезапно и очень громко): АРАГООООООРН!!!

 

Все вздрагивают, включая плывущих. Лурц, в этот момент упавший в воду, от этого крика не успевает сориентироваться, и его ощутимо сносит течением.

 

ФАРАМИР: ...Покажи, как должен плыть настоящий король!

ХАЛДИР (трет ухо): Знаешь, мне кажется он действительно поплыл быстрее, но зачем же было ТАК орать?

ЛУРЦ (проплывает под клеткой Фарамира, рычит): Предупреждать надо прежде чем орать! (чуть тише) Ну, Фарыч, ну, ты трубишь…

ФАРАМИР (вдогонку): Лурц, я же не специально! И если ты хочешь со мной после конкурса разобраться, то догони Арагорна и попроси, чтобы он тебе эту привилегию уступил. Я только «за»!

 

_на берегу_

 

Тирр: Наконец-то они все договорились. Много времени у них на это ушло?

Кирн (смотрит на секундомер): Уже почти полторы минуты. Думаю, кто-то обязательно будет покусан.

 

В воде тем временем Умбарец заметно обгоняет Арагорна и вообще плывет быстро и уверено. Арагорн, который действительно начинает плыть быстрее, уже почти преодолевает половину пути. Его понемногу догоняет плывущий вольным эльфийским стилем Леголас. Лурц плывет мощно и тоже довольно быстро, при этом рыча что-то на урук-хайском языке.

 

_в клетках_

 

ПИППИН: Надеюсь, они там в воде не замерзнут.

ФАРАМИР: Вряд ли. Лучше надейся, что они все успеют доплыть раньше, чем нас отравят. (кричит) Вперед, Элессар! За Гондор, за Арвен!!

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво): А ведь действительно, кажется, это помогает.

ХАЛДИР: Да даже если кто и не успеет, Леголас правильно сделал, что тебя, Лин, тут оставил. Ты ведь менестрель, у тебя голос..

ЛИНДИР (мрачно): Как сарумановский?

ХАЛДИР: Ну… почти. Я уверен, что если кто и сможет поговорить с пауками, то это ты.

ПИППИН: Правда? Значит, пауки никого не укусят?

ЛИНДИР (Пиппину): Ну да, эльфы могут общаться с разными животными, даже с ядовитыми змеями.. (Халдиру) Но это ведь мордорские пауки! А такие даже Владык не стали бы слушать.

ФАРАМИР: То есть, нет никаких шансов остаться непокусанными, если кто-то из пловцов не успеет?

ЛИНДИР: Почти так. Можно только постараться не делать резких движений.

ХАЛДИР: Так это значит... (хватается за прутья клетки, орет не тише Фарамира) ЛУУУРЦ!!! Плыви быстрее! Покажи, как плавают настоящие урук-хаи!!

ФАРАМИР (трет ухо): Не старайся, это не поможет.

ХАЛДИР (удивленно): Почему?

ФАРАМИР: А Лурц и так плывет изо всех сил, в отличие от некоторых.

Кирн (сидящим в клетках): Товарищи участники! Я должен покаяться!

ЛИНДИР: Я так и знал!

Кирн: В конце пути пловцов поджидают четыре молодых морских змея, которые будут стараться не дать им достигнуть финиша.

ПИППИН: Морские змеи?.. (кричит) Джек, осторожней, там... ой!

 

Умбарец, уже почти преодолевший положенное расстояние, вдруг уходит под воду.

 

ЛИНДИР (кричит): Лас, берегись! Там морские змеи!

 

После этого крика Леголас и Арагорн начинают плыть чуть медленнее. Лурц, впрочем, скорости не снижает. Либо он ничего не слышит, либо ему просто пофиг.

 

ФАРАМИР (мрачно): Значит, никто не спасется раньше, чем пауки посыплются?

Кирн: Похоже, что так, но это еще не все. Вы можете избавить своих партнеров от змеев.

ПИППИН (пытается высмотреть Умбарца): А как?

ЛИНДИР (обеспокоено следит за Леголасом): Да, меня тоже это очень интересует.

Кирн: Очень просто. Когда на вас будут сидеть пауки, вам нужно будет только снять или стряхнуть с себя их всех.

ХАЛДИР: Ну и условия. А там Арагорн с Ласом уже практически доплыли...

 

_в воде_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Постой, не плыви дальше, где-то здесь Воробей пропал.

АРАГОРН: С голыми руками против каких-то морских тварей... Как думаешь, есть смысл его искать?

Внезапно голова Умбарца появляется над водой.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот ведь тварь!

АРАГОРН: Джек! А мы уже думали, что ты совсем пропал!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (значительно): Я - капитан Джек Воробей! Съездил несколько раз ногой по морде этой гадине... Вроде, отстала и уплыла.

АРАГОРН: Это, похоже, такой сюрприз от ведущего. По морскому змею на каждого.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не волнуйтесь, вместе мы с ними справимся, я вам помогу.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лучше плыви дальше, а мы как-нибудь сами. Мне кажется, по времени мы уже не успели, а там ведь Пин остался.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да, ты прав. Ладно, удачи. Бейте этих зверюг по мордам, они и отцепятся (плывет к финишу).

ЛЕГОЛАС (Арагорну): Ну что, поплыли даль... (скрывается под водой)

 

Морским змеям, похоже, надоело ждать, и они сами подплыли к участникам. Один обвился кольцами вокруг Леголаса и потянул его вниз, а другой укусил за руку Арагорна.

 

АРАГОРН: Ай! Я тебе сейчас покажу, как кусать наследника Исильдура!

 

В это время Умбарец достигает финиша и исчезает.

 

_в клетках_

 

ХАЛДИР (наблюдает за пловцами): Похоже, они там о чем-то говорят. Видимо, совещаются. А вот и Джек появился!

ПИППИН: Он не ранен?

ХАЛДИР: Кажется, нет. Интересно, сколько еще у нас времени осталось?

ЛИНДИР: Я думаю, еще...

Кирн (перебивает): Не еще, а уже. Время вышло!

 

Ящики над клетками открываются и оттуда сыплются крупные пауки. Все 'заключенные' застывают, облепленные как минимум десятком восьмилапых тварей каждый.

 

ЛИНДИР (шевелит одними губами): Только не делайте резких движений. Если мы их не испугаем, они нас не тронут... Я думаю.

ПИППИН (очень старается не дрожать): Я боюсь. Кирн сказал, что они ядовитые.

ХАЛДИР (несмотря на ползающих по нему пауков, следит за тем, что происходит в воде): Не волнуйся, кажется, Джек сейчас завершит заплыв.

 

И действительно, Умбарец исчезает, а вместе с ним и Пиппин. Пауки, сидевшие на хоббите, остаются и падают на пол клетки.

 

ЛИНДИР (осторожно снимает с себя паука): Хорошо, что Джек в воде, как дома. Хоббитам все-таки не место в таких конкурсах. (снимает еще одного) Фарамир, а почему ты пауков не стряхиваешь? За Арагорна совсем не беспокоишься?

ФАРАМИР (совершенно не двигается, говорит почти не разжимая губ): Арагорн и так - тролля задушит, чего ему какой-то морской змей? Как раз прибьет его, успокоится, и забудет, что это я его вниз скинул. (стоически выдерживает ползущего по его щеке паука) Так что лучше я просто так подожду.

 

_в реке_

 

Арагорну и Леголасу явно попались более упорные морские змеи.

Эльф смог вывернуться из хватки 'своего' змея, и борется с ним под водой. У змея не получается снова обвить эльфа своим хвостом, и он уже несколько раз получил по морде, но не сдается, не позволяя Леголасу вынырнуть к воздуху.

Арагорн бьется со своим противником на поверхности, и уже несколько раз ощутимо укушен. Когда до них доплывает Лурц, Арагорн одной рукой удерживает змея, чтобы тот не укусил его за нос, а другой методично бьет его куда-то по голове.

 

АРАГОРН: Лурц, осторожно! Тут где-то и для тебя змей должен быть!

 

Естественно, последний змей не заставляет себя долго ждать и тут же, как только Лурц подплывает к Арагорну, чтобы помочь ему, впивается урук-хаю в ногу.

 

ЛУРЦ: А!! Да эта гадина меня уже кусает! Порррррву!!!

 

Нащупав в воде хвост змея, Лурц хватает его и, не раздумывая, сам вонзает свои зубы во врага. Змей от такого обращения явно шокирован, но от урук-хая не отцепляется.

 

_в клетках_

 

ХАЛДИР (как и Линдир, снимает с себя пауков, заодно комментируя события): Да у них там, похоже, настоящая потасовка!

ФАРАМИР (из-за пауков не может пошевелить головой): А как там Арагорн?

ХАЛДИР: Нормально, он уже почти добил своего змея.

ЛИНДИР (явно нервничает): Мне очень не нравится, что я Леголаса не вижу. Может, его там под водой уже придушили!

 

Линдиру остается сбросить только одного паука, но он, беспокоясь о Леголасе, пренебрегает осторожностью. Он старается побыстрее стряхнуть этого последнего паука, за что тот кусает его за руку.

ЛИНДИР: Черт, он меня укусил!..

ХАЛДИР: Лин!

 

Халдир, не удержавшись и забыв про то, что они разделены клетками, бросается к Линдиру, за что оказывается укушен сразу несколькими оставшимися на нем пауками.

 

_в воде_

 

К большому удивлению Леголаса, его змей вдруг теряет к нему всякий интерес и быстро уплывает. Без всяких помех эльф наконец-то всплывает на воздух. На поверхности наблюдается довольно интересная картина: 'арагорновский' змей (явно контуженый) уносится течением, а сам Арагорн помогает Лурцу расправиться с его противником. А вот у участников в клетках явно не все в порядке.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (вглядывается): Проклятье Исильдура! Похоже, Лина укусили! И Халдира тоже! Я должен его оттуда вытащить!

 

Леголас изо всех сил устремляется к финишу. Арагорн и Лурц (которые так увлеклись, что почти забыли про цель конкурса), бросают основательно побитого (и покусанного) змея и плывут за Леголасом.

 

ЛИНДИР (заметно бледнеет): Что-то мне... не... нехорошо…

 

Леголас доплывает до финиша и исчезает. Соответственно, из клетки пропадает и Линдир. Халдир от множества укусов выглядит совсем плохо. Видно, что сейчас у него просто откажут ноги и он свалится на пол своей клетки.

 

ФАРАМИР (облепленный пауками, не покусанный, но не менее бледный): О Эру, я надеюсь, что Кэрдан сможет разобраться что это за яд...

 

В это время Лурц и Арагорн практически одновременно доплывают до финиша и все оставшиеся игроки исчезают.

 

Кирн: Ну вот, похоже, и всё. Участники достойно завершили конкурс. Можно возвращаться.

Тирр: Кирн, А баллы?

Кирн: Думаю, по три балла парам Умбарец-Пин и Леголас-Линдир. Первые закончили конкурс раньше всех, а вторая пара проявила похвальную самоотверженность. Два бала паре Халдир-Лурц и 0 баллов паре Арагорн-Фарамир - совсем не было командной работы.

 

Тирр и Кирн исчезают.

 

_за кадром_

_Аллора: Ты!!! Ты, кровожадное, бессердечное, кошмарное чудовище! Как ты мог!!!_

_Тирр: Ал…_

_Аллора (переключается): А ты? Ты, трехглазая любительница поиздеваться над эльфами? Ты… Вы… вы все… (задыхается)_

_Тирр (наконец-то набирает достаточно воздуха для возмущенной тирады): Я?! Любительница?!! Поиздеваться?!!! Над ЭЛЬФАМИ?!!!!! Да у меня, что б ты знала, внучка - эльфийка!!!_

_Кирн (спокойно): Прекрати истерику. Все живы._ _Конкурс только на моей совести, а Тирр наоборот в нужное время перемещала участников обратно._

_Аллора (не находит слов): А… А… А Лин?! А Хэл?! Еле откачали!_

_Тирр: Ал, спокойно, у Кирна всего два глаза, и нехватка любого из них будет весьма ощутима… А если ты думаешь, что я буду еще и его лечить…_

_Аллора (не обращая на нее внимания): Ты!!! Мерзавец! Ты! Ты… (замолкает с явно заткнутым ртом)_

_< Звук страстного поцелуя>_

_Тирр (покашливает): Хм… До чего у вас оригинальные способы разрешения споров…_

_< Нулевая реакция>_

_Тирр (повышает голос): Ал, Кирн, у нас работа есть. Эй! Оторвитесь друг от друга, в конце концов!_

_Ли (появляясь, зловеще): И где тут наш новый ведущий?!_

_Аллора (изумленно): Ли, ты откуда?_

_Тирр (невинно): Я ей запись последнего конкурса отправила._

_Ли (очень зловеще): И у нас сейчас перерыв в суде… (шум падающих предметов, визг Аллоры и крики)_

_Кирн: Я ведь и обидеться могу!!!_

_Ли: А я?!!!_

_< Далее в эфире только грохот, визги и звуки чего-то бьющегося.>_


	7. Chapter 7

**вечер**

 

Не участвующие в дополнительном конкурсе Эовин, Кэрдан, Портфелия, Гимли и Адар сидят на поляне и наблюдают за процессом строительства. Перед ними мельтешит куча техники и толпа существ различной расовой принадлежности. Медленно возводится компактное строение в форме буквы "П".

 

ГИМЛИ: Уже почти час прошел, а они только два этажа построили. Не зря я чувствовал, что нельзя верить их обещаниям.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Зато новый коттедж красивее получается.

АДАР (с сомнением): Говорили, что это, вроде бы, будет замок…

КЭРДАН (с еще большим сомнением): Замки так не строятся. Наверное.

Ли (появляясь): Еще и не так строятся! Главное - какими силами строить. (над вторым этажом появляются две небольшие башенки - как раз по краям "буквы П") Готово! Можете вселяться! (исчезает)

ЭОВИН: Может, остальных подождем?

ГИМЛИ: Вот уж нет! Я и так четыре дня на диванчике у хоббитов спал! Теперь я хочу себе нормальную спальню! (устремляется в замок)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (извиняющимся тоном): Вы же понимаете, хоббиты не везде жить могут… А Пинчик после конкурса устанет… (тоже бежит к замку)

КЭРДАН (Эовин, с намеком): Может, и тебе уже хватит на пеньке сидеть?

ЭОВИН: От Фарамира заботливостью заразился?

КЭРДАН: При чем здесь заботливость? Обычная рациональность. (берет Эовин под руку и идет к замку) Адар, ты остаешься?

АДАР (смущенно): Я тут вообще на птичьих правах…

КЭРДАН: Застенчивость тебе не к лицу. Пошли!

АДАР: Уговорил.

 

Кэрдан, Эовин и Адар заходят в холл. В целом он похож на холл коттеджа - большой камин, несколько кресел, лавок и стульев, дубовый стол. Но в отличии от предыдущего, на стенах полно всяких полочек, на которых стоят декоративные тарелки, кувшины, на двух стендах висит разнообразное парадное оружие.

 

АДАР (оглядываясь): Неплохой интерьерчик.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (выбегая из правого коридора): А я уже все осмотрела! Четыре спальни на первом этаже, и восемь - на втором. Дверь справа - это кухня. Она прямо напротив наших с Пином комнат - правда, удобно?

КЭРДАН (скрывая улыбку): Конечно. Хоббиты должны жить как можно ближе к кухне.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Холодильник здесь еще больше чем в старом доме! Только он весь в подвале. Из кухни в него лесенка ведет.

ЭОВИН: Еще больше?! Так в нем и заблудиться недолго.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Дверь слева от холла - это библиотека. Одну из комнат напротив нее Гимли занял. Все остальные спальни свободны.

АДАР (что-то подсчитывает в уме): Двенадцать спален? Я же говорил, что я тут - как приставное место.

Ли (появляясь): Завтра с утра выбудут двое участников - займешь освободившуюся спальню. А одну ночь в холле второго этажа переночуешь. Там вполне комфортабельные диваны. (с надеждой) А может, зрители проголосуют против твоего участия в шоу, и ночевать тебе больше здесь не придется. (исчезает)

АДАР (вслед исчезнувшей Ли): Ишь, какая "добрая"… Проголосуют "против"!

КЭРДАН (флегматично): Не принимай близко к сердцу.

 

С громким хлопком в холле появляется Кирн и вернувшиеся с конкурса участники.

 

АРАГОРН: Новое жилище?! (оглядываясь) Неплохо-неплохо. Конечно, не мой замок в Минас-Тирите, но поприличнее того курятника, в котором мы раньше жили.

Кирн: Вы тут расселяйтесь, а я пошел отчитываться о результатах конкурса. (исчезает)

АДАР (пересчитывает вернувшихся): А где Хэл и Лин?

ЛЕГОЛАС (умеренно нервно): Они у Тирр лечатся.

ПИППИН (возбужденно): Их мордорские пауки покусали!

АДАР: (с пониманием): О…

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (встревожено): Пинчик, а с тобой все в порядке?

ПИППИН (гордо расправляя плечи): Я с ними справился!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тихо): Ну-ну…

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Ой, Пинушка, я так тобой горжусь! Пошли, я покажу, какие чудесные спальни я нам заняла!

 

Хоббиты убегают в правый коридор, остальные уходят на второй этаж.

 

_на лестнице_

 

ФАРАМИР (поднимаясь): Любопытно, все комнаты одинаковые, или одни хуже, другие - лучше?

АРАГОРН (задумчиво): Интересный вопрос… (переглядываются с Фарамиром и, отталкивая друг друга, стремглав бросаются наверх)

ЛЕГОЛАС (несколько ускоряя шаг): Сейчас эти гондорцы весь этаж вверх ногами перевернут!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тоже ускоряя шаг): Я не хочу опять жить между Фарычем и Арресом! Задолбался уже каждый вечер их разборки слушать!

КЭРДАН (начинает идти быстрее): А кому охота между ними жить?

 

Леголас, Умбарец и Кэрдан тоже срываются на бег. Адар и Лурц идут самыми последними, ностальгически обсуждая достоинства мордорских пауков и не обращая никакого внимания на возникшую перед ними суету.

На втором этаже гондорцы сразу сворачивают направо, остальные - налево.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (останавливаясь перед боковыми спальнями): Занято!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Что, две сразу?

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимая плечами): Мне и Лину.

КЭРДАН (занимая спальню напротив Леголасовской): Воробей, иди сюда, а то точно свободная комната только между правителями Гондора останется.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оглядываясь): Эльфы слева, эльфы справа … Что ж попробую так пожить - для разнообразия.

 

Фарамир занял себе и Эовин две боковые спальни в правом крыле. Арагорн - комнату напротив Фарамира. На этаж поднимаются Лурц и Адар.

 

АРАГОРН (выглядывая из дверей своей комнаты): А у нас тут только одно свободное место осталось!

АДАР: Я не претендую. Мне ведущие на эту ночь диванчик прописали.

ЛУРЦ (прикалываясь): А мне и одной хватит! Я не такой большой, чтобы в нескольких комнатах жить.

 

К ужину возвращаются Линдир и Халдир. Халдир занимает последнюю свободную комнату на первом этаже - возле Гимли. Появляются все трое человеческих (ну - почти человеческих) ведущих.

 

Ли: Итоговый результат по баллам за сегодняшний день: Пин - 9 баллов, Лурц, Халдир и Леголас - 8 баллов, Линдир, Портфелия и Адар - 7 баллов, Умбарец-Воробей - 6 баллов, Арагорн и Эовин - 5 баллов, Кэрдан - 4 балла, Фарамир и Гимли - 2 балла.

Кирн: По наименьшему количеству баллов на голосование попадают - Умбарец-Воробей, Арагорн, Кэрдан, Фарамир и Гимли.

АРАГОРН (не веря своим ушам): Отправлять меня на голосование второй раз подряд?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не переживай, государь. Меня тоже.

ГИМЛИ: А я вообще уже ТРЕТИЙ раз на голосовании!!! (ведущим) Вы так упорно хотите от меня избавиться?

Аллора (разводя руками): Никто ни от кого не хочет избавляться. Просто вы набрали меньше баллов, чем остальные участники.

ГИМЛИ: Конечно! Наберешь тут баллы! То стрелять, то на коньках, то на лыжах…И при этом - соревноваться с эльфами!

КЭРДАН: Я хоть и эльф, но тоже попал на голосование. Гимли, не возмущайся.

Кирн: Гимли, надо было в моем конкурсе поучаствовать, глядишь, и больше бы баллов стало.

ГИМЛИ: Еще чего! С пауками в речке купаться? Не дождетесь!

ХАЛДИР (тихо): Вообще-то пауки были не в речке. В речке были змеи, но это - неважно.

Ли (продолжает официальные объявления): Сегодня выбывают Эовин (7 голосов) и Портфелия (14 голосов), но учитывая все обстоятельства, мы разрешаем вам остаться в замке до утра. С рассветом Тирр отправит вас домой.

Аллора (грустно): Наши телезрители успешно разогнали почти всех лидеров нашего шоу. Сегодня у Портфелии (33 балла) третье место. У Эовин (31 балл) - пятое.

Ли: Первое место занимает Умбарец-Воробей (36 баллов), второе - Лурц (34 балла), четвертое - Линдир (32 балла).

УМБАРЕЦ (задумчиво): И после этого я иду на голосование? Не к добру.

ЛУРЦ: И не говори.

ЛЕГОЛАС (осанве, Лину): /Поздравляю! Наконец-то Лихолесье попало в первую пятерку!/

ЛИНДИР: /Было бы с чем поздравлять. Все, кто были на первых местах, кроме Воробья, уже вылетели из участников/

ЛЕГОЛАС (утешающе): /Но ты же еще не на первом месте/

 

_чуть позже, на кухне_

 

Большинство участников уже разбрелись после ужина по своим апартаментам, но никто еще не спит. За столом одиноко сидит Кирн. На столе - стакан и початая бутылка водки.

 

Кирн (напевает): Че-ерный на-азгул, что ж ты вье-ешься над мое-ею го-олово-ой...

 

Входит Линдир.

 

ЛИНДИР (прислушивается): Не эльфийская баллада, конечно, но душевно. Не думал, что ведущие тоже общую кухню посещают.

Кирн: Ведущие тоже люди, но вообще я тут практически по делу (смотрит на Линдира, потом на бутылку) Выпьешь за компанию?

ЛИНДИР: После сегодняшнего дня действительно не грех выпить... Только не водку.

Кирн (пожимает плечами): У меня кроме водки ничего нет.

ЛИНДИР (его осеняет): У Леголаса есть! Он запасливый, так что у него в комнате всегда можно пару бутылок лихолесского красного найти. (деловито) Пойду, принесу.

Кирн: Ну, давай, только возвращайся. Одному пить скучно.

 

Линдир уходит и через некоторое время возвращается с двумя бутылками вина.

 

ЛИНДИР (ставит бутылки): Вот, отличное вино. Ривендельское - и то похуже будет.

Кирн (слегка удивленно): А я думал, ты Леголаса тоже позовешь.

ЛИНДИР (отмахивается): Нет, Леголас совершенно пить не умеет, накидывается сразу на самое крепкое, а потом мне его в комнату тащить.

Кирн (без сожаления): Значит без Леголаса (поднимает стакан). Ну, давай за твое здоровье выпьем.

 

Чокаются, выпивают.

 

ЛИНДИР: Слушай, по какому это делу ты на кухне с водкой сидишь?

Кирн: Да понимаешь, я хочу...

 

На кухню входит Лурц.

 

ЛУРЦ (принюхиваясь): Опа! А я так и знал, что тут кто-то пьет! А это, оказывается, эльф с новым ведущим устроились.

Кирн: Ну почему сразу эльф с ведущим? Присоединяйся, третьим будешь.

ЛУРЦ: Вот это - дело (подсаживается, берет бутылку водки и пьет прямо из горла).

ЛИНДИР (качает головой): Нету у урук-хаев чувства меры.

ЛУРЦ: Эльф, не жмись. Сам-то все равно вино пьешь.

Кирн: Правильно, тем более что у меня на всех хватит (достает из-под стола еще три бутылки).

ЛУРЦ: Это хорошо, что хватит, а то тут где-то государь Элессар бродили... С Фарычем.

ЛИНДИР: Да, ты мне так и не сказал, зачем ты тут сидишь с водкой?

Кирн: Да понимаешь, я просто…

 

Входят Арагорн с Фарамиром.

 

АРАГОРН: Ну и ну! (толкает Фарамира локтем) Ты глянь, Фарыч, сели пить, а нас не позвали!

ЛУРЦ (тихо): Вот только вспомнишь... (ухмыляется) А вам нельзя водку давать, а то опять начнете между собой короны делить с мордобитием.

ФАРАМИР (обижено): Больно надо. Мы вообще сюда пришли, только чтобы чего-нибудь пожрать взять.

Кирн: Да не, народ, давайте без обид. Вдруг еще конкурсы на командную работу будут?

ЛИНДИР: Он прав, ссоры никогда ни к чему хорошему не приводили. Так что давайте, подсаживайтесь.

 

К столу приставляются новые стулья.

 

ЛИНДИР: Нам для полного комплекта только Джека не хватает. Может, позвать?

ЛУРЦ: Надо будет - он сам придет. Джек тоже не дурак выпить, чует, где назревает приятная гулянка.

Кирн: Кстати, Фарамир мне напомнил об одной важной вещи.

ФАРАМИР (наливает водку в свой и арагорновский стаканы): Это о какой?

Кирн: О закуске! Если уж собрались выпить, то обязательно надо за закуской сходить в холодильник.

АРАГОРН: Ну и кого пошлем за закусью? Я лично только пришел, никуда не пойду.

ЛИНДИР: Нет, у каждого тут должны быть равные права, что у ведущего, что у государя.

ФАРАМИР: Вот-вот! Правильно менестрель говорит. Давайте жребий бросим, кому идти.

ЛУРЦ: А вместо палочек ножки от стола использовать, да? Где мы палочки возьмем?

Кирн: Да что мы, не цивилизованные существа, что ли? На пальцах сейчас скинемся.

 

В итоге идти выпало Арагорну.

 

АРАГОРН (с тоской глядя на свой стакан): А давайте я сперва тост скажу!

ФАРАМИР: О, Эру...

АРАГОРН: За нас. (быстро выпивает)

ФАРАМИР (обалдело): Какой хороший тост... И какой короткий!

 

Все выпивают. Арагорн уходит в холодильник.

 

ФАРАМИР (открывает вторую бутылку, разливает водку по стаканам): Хоть бы он нормальной закуси нашел. Ох, боюсь, заплутает он в этом холодильнике.

ЛУРЦ: Ниче, если заблудится, Тирр его завтра вытащит на конкурс.

Кирн: И то верно, Тирр уж точно вытащит… (поднимает свой стакан) Ну что, за здоровье?

 

Все выпивают, причем Лурц пьет из стакана Арагорна.

 

ЛИНДИР: Кирн, а все-таки, зачем ты тут с водкой засел?

Кирн: Понимаешь... (смотрит на дверь, но больше никто не входит) Я Адара ищу.

ЛИНДИР (насторожено): Зачем тебе Адар?

Кирн: Да так, просто интересно поговорить с интересным человеком.

ФАРАМИР (бормочет): С темным ему интересно... (громче) А ты сам-то случайно не из темных?

Кирн (смущается): Да не... ну разве что чуть-чуть.

ЛИНДИР (морщится): О Эру... Вместо слэшеманки мелькорианец на нашу голову.

ЛУРЦ: Почему ужас? По мне, так лучше темный ведущий, чем похищения.

ФАРАМИР: Тоже верно. (Кирну, подозрительно) А это точно спонсор такой дополнительный конкурс предложил?

Кирн: Точно, спонсор мордорский. Он еще предлагал пауков со смертельным ядом, но я отказался.

ФАРАМИР: За это надо выпить. Эх, тост сказать некому...

 

Все выпивают.

 

ФАРАМИР (разливает водку по стаканам) Так значит, тебе Адар нужен. Но почему на кухне и с водкой?

Кирн: Просто он точно где-то на территории. Он Ли был нужен для суда, как свидетель, а потом его то ли забыли отправить домой, то ли решили, что он еще понадобится… Но Адар - профессиональный шпион, так что Моргот его знает, где он сейчас.

ЛУРЦ: А я думал, что у ведущие могут любого найти, кто тут находится.

Кирн: Конечно, могут, но кто ж меня к компьютеру пустит? Да и не доверяю я всякой технике, буду народным методом Адара ловить.

ЛИНДИР (с явным интересом): Что это за метод такой?

Кирн: Ну, я решил, что когда-нибудь он обязательно есть захочет. А значит, придет сюда. Вот я его и ждал.

ФАРАМИР (с уважением): Железная логика. А что, может и сработать, мы ведь с Арагорном тоже за едой пришли.

ЛУРЦ (поднимает бутылку): За это надо выпить.

 

Все выпивают. Кирн опять лезет под стол, так как для такой теплой компании водки на столе явно мало.

 

ФАРАМИР: Кстати о наших баранах, где там Арагорн?

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво): Может, заблудился и пропал? Сейчас, наверное, стоит весь заледенелый в недрах морозилки и героически прижимает к себе закуску, которую нес нам.

ЛУРЦ (так же задумчиво): Красота... (спохватывается) То есть, жуть, конечно. Мы тут, а он с закуской там.

ФАРАМИР (уверенно): Да не, я в государя верю. Он ведь на Карадрас лез и не замерз, значит и в холодильнике не окоченеет.

Кирн: Ну, за Арагорна!

 

Все выпивают.

 

Кирн (разливает водку): Но все-таки это уже безобразие. Пока он там ходит, мы тут бухаем без закуси!

ЛУРЦ: Надо было кого-нибудь пошустрее послать.

ФАРАМИР: Ты еще скажи, что пора карту холодильника нарисовать.

ЛИНДИР (мотает головой): Не поможет. Я проверял, после каждого нового катаклизма от ведущих холодильники разные.

ФАРАМИР: Да уж, а новые катаклизмы тут случаются чаще, чем мы успеваем старый холодильник освоить.

 

В это время резко открывается дверь холодильника. Адар, прокравшийся мимо остальных, такой подлянки не ожидает и получает дверью по лбу.

 

АДАР (держится за голову): Сарумать твою на #$%@#&%!

АРАГОРН (выходит из холодильника): И это слова благодарности? Я все пальцы отморозил, пока там лазил! (замечает Адара) О, Адар, а ты тут что делаешь?

ЛУРЦ: Вот это номер! Аррес, да ты ж его поймал!

АРАГОРН: Кого я поймал? Я её на полке нашел.

Кирн: Ладно, не важно. Адар, не злись и иди к нам.

ЛИНДИР (показывает на стул между собой и Кирном): Да, Адар, не бойся, Леголаса нет!

АДАР (косится на Линдира, бормочет): Можно подумать, кроме него опасаться тут некого. (садится на предложенное место) К вам вообще приближаться опасно. (поглядывает на Арагорна)

Кирн (ставит еще один стакан): Не волнуйся, сейчас мы твое здоровье поправим.

ФАРАМИР (наливает Адару водки): Вот тебе штрафная. Арагорн, показывай, что ты там нашел?

АРАГОРН (ставит на стол восьмилитровую банку) Во! Она там к полке примерзла, еле отодрал!

ЛУРЦ (присматривается): А что это за фигня такая?

ЛИНДИР: Да это же капуста! Квашеная. Не самая лучшая закуска под вино.

ФАРАМИР: А под водочку нормально будет.

АДАР (выпивает свою 'штрафную'): А вы его заново пошлите.

ЛИНДИР: Нет, больше никого никуда посылать не будем, в местные холодильники лучше лишний раз не ходить. И это сойдет.

 

Арагорн находит самую большую тарелку, на которую вываливают капусту из банки.

 

Кирн: Ну вот теперь сидим как порядочные... (думает, как одним словом назвать людей, урук-хая и эльфа. Ничего не придумывает). В общем, за это тоже надо выпить.

 

Все выпивают и на этот раз даже закусывают.

 

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво): Адар, вот я никак не пойму… Ты же тут на хорошем счету, Ласа помог спасти, меня на скале выручил. Чего ж ты прячешься и норовишь тайком продукты взять?

АДАР: Да так... привычка, знаешь ли.

ФАРАМИР: Пора тебе от такой привычки избавляться. Тут тебе не вражья крепость, тут все свои.

АДАР (скептически): Ну да, свои. Вы то друг с другом деретесь, то вместе в какие-нибудь неприятности влипаете. (косится на Арагорна) Даже посторонние от вас страдают.

ЛИНДИР (прикалывается): Не-ет, Адар, ты не посторонний, ты уже свой. Мы тебя тут все любим!

АДАР (вздрагивает): Иди ты, менестрель, с такими шуточками!

АРАГОРН: Да какие уж тут шутки! (видя лицо Адара) В смысле, правильно Линдир говорит, что ты уже свой.

ЛУРЦ: Тут все свои, и за это надо выпить.

 

Некоторое количество тостов спустя. Вино уже кончилось, так что Линдиру приходится переключаться на водку. Арагорн, Фарамир и Лурц, выпившие гораздо больше остальных, нестройным хором разучивают песню про назгула, Кирн дирижирует пустой бутылкой, Адар что-то проникновенно рассказывает Линдиру.

 

АДАР: ...Но мой иск тогда не был одобрен. И знаешь, что мне сказали на предварительном слушании? Что я не оформил авторские права на собственное имя!

ЛИНДИР: Видно, ты не успел подкупить присяжных.

АДАР: Вот именно, что не успел. Теперь приходится от вас, лихолессцев, отбиваться.

АРАГОРН, ЛУРЦ и ФАРАМИР: Ты добы-ычи не-е дожде-ешься! Че-ерный на-азгул, я не тво-ой...

ЛИНДИР: Зато на этот раз от твоих показаний в суде зависит судьба во-от такой (делает жест, будто обхватывает большой мешок с золотом) кучи денег.

АДАР: Если б я еще что-то с тех денег заимел… (тыкает Кирна локтем, от чего тот роняет бутылку) Слышь, а сколько тут ведущие получают?

Кирн (после некоторых раздумий, уверенно): Понятия не имею. Я тут вообще задаром работаю.

ФАРАМИР (прекращает петь и резко встает): Блин, чего ж я раньше не подумал?!

ВСЕ вопросительно на него смотрят.

ФАРАМИР: А вдруг Эовин нас услышит и придет сюда?

ЛУРЦ: Он прав, ляди придет - будет шухер.

АРАГОРН: Есть идея! Можно дверь забаррикадировать. И будем тут держаться, как когда на нас в Мории орки нападали.

ЛИНДИР: Вы как хотите, но я строить баррикаду не буду. После всех недавних происшествий, мне как-то не с руки тяжести таскать.

ФАРАМИР: Ничего, и без тебя управимся. Кто со мной?

 

Вызываются Арагорн, Лурц и, к всеобщему удивлению, Адар. Кирн, втихаря выпивший стакан водки 'за баррикаду', сидит с закрытыми глазами и на остальных не реагирует.

 

ЛИНДИР (тихо): А вот эльф никогда не будет скрываться от любимой. Тем более, такими методами. (громче) Лурц, ты зачем бутылку взял? Разобьешь ведь!

 

Раздается жуткий грохот - это Адар обрушил наполовину построенную баррикаду из стульев на Арагорна и частично на Лурца.

 

АРАГОРН: Ты ж чего творишь! Больно, блин, прямо на ногу!

АДАР: Я же не хотел! Это случайно вышло!

ЛУРЦ (глядя на разбитую бутылку, Линдиру): Ну что, накаркал, менестрель?

ЛИНДИР: Я не каркал, я предупреждал.

АРАГОРН (Адару): Иди лучше отсюда, не мешай строить. Это серьезное дело.

АДАР (возвращается за стол): Ну и не очень-то хотелось. Сами от своей Эовин обороняйтесь.

 

Оставшиеся 'строители', вяло переругиваясь, начинают возводить укрепления заново.

 

Кирн (не открывая глаз): Адар, а мне кажется, что ты это специально сделал.

АДАР: А если и специально? Он первый меня дверью шибанул.

ЛИНДИР: Коварный ты. Если бы ты в четвертый день тут был, тебя бы обязательно в команду вредителей зачислили. (Кирну) А я думал, что ты уже отрубился и заснул.

Кирн: Я еще не определился.

АДАР (залпом выпивает стакан водки, что-то вспоминает, тычет Линдира локтем): Слышь, менестрель, а ведь ты, вроде, собирался меня на дуэль вызывать?

ЛИНДИР (несколько неуверенно): Дуэль? Ну да, кажется, собирался... Только я из-за всех недавних происшествий немного не в форме для дуэли.

Кирн (открывает глаза) А что с тобой не так?

ЛИНДИР (отмахивается): Да все не так. Последние дни то ногу вывихиваю, то руку растягиваю... Леголас и Кэрдан мне уже помогали, но до конца тоже не долечили.

Кирн (вытаскивает из кармана какой-то мешочек): Есть у меня одно отличное средство. Дает хороший заживляющий эффект, да и вообще отличное стимулирующее (протягивает Линдиру какой-то засушенный листик).

ЛИНДИР (берет и рассматривает 'лекарство'): Никогда не видел таких растений...

АДАР (присматривается): По крайней мере, это - точно не из Мордора. Я бы узнал.

 

Опять раздается грохот. Это Лурц случайно обрушивает часть баррикады, правда, на этот раз никто не оказывается погребен под обломками стульев.

 

ЛИНДИР (морщится): Как же они шумят… Если сюда Эовин и придет, то как раз привлеченная этим шумом.

Кирн: Наверняка. Ты давай ешь, лист не отравленный. Я сам их частенько жую, когда, к примеру, ранения получаю.

ЛИНДИР: Поверю на слово (жует листик).

АДАР (явно заинтересованный): А можно и мне этого стимулирующего? Чтобы условия дуэли были равными?

Кирн (отдает ему еще один листик): Конечно, мне не жалко.

АДАР (кусает лист, старательно жует, при этом незаметно прячет оставшуюся часть в карман): Спасибо.

ЛИНДИР (вдруг хватается за голову): Эру, а я все-таки напился! А ведь хотел только немного вина, так, за компанию.

АДАР: Ого! Менестрель, чего это с тобой?

Кирн: Лекарство подействовало. Оно еще и как отрезвляющее работает. Отличная штука!

АДАР: Как?! А если я не хочу трезветь?

Кирн (пожимает плечами): А придется.

ЛИНДИР (не отпуская голову): Адар, не расстраивайся, ведь не могли же мы в пьяном виде дуэль затевать?

АДАР (грустно): Да уж, не могли... Кстати, у меня ведь мой меч отобрали. На чем драться будем, на пустых бутылках?

Кирн: Обожаю дуэли, с удовольствием посмотрю. А насчет оружия можете не волноваться - я в холле на стенах несколько мечей видел.

ЛИНДИР: А как мы до холла доберемся? Эти ведь строят баррикаду свою, так что ни сюда, ни отсюда.

АДАР: Через окно вылезем. Тут ведь первый этаж.

Кирн: Точно! Заодно дуэль на воздухе устроить можно, чтобы место было.

 

Выпив еще немного 'на дорожку', Кирн первым идет к окну. Открыв его, он пытается резво из него выпрыгнуть, но цепляется ногой за раму и падает на траву. Быстро поднимается и, отряхнувшись, бежит к главному входу. Адар и Линдир переглядываются и следуют за ним. Из окна они вылезают осторожнее и без падений. На кухне остаются только Арагорн, Фарамир и Лурц.


	8. Chapter 8

_перед замком_

ЛИНДИР: Думаю, это место для дуэли сойдет. (решительно) Знаешь, ты можешь отказаться. Честно говоря, не хочу я с тобой драться. Ты мне жизнь спас и вообще…

АДАР: Нет, менестрель, я на попятную не пойду. От дуэли отказываться - честь потерять.

ЛИНДИР (фыркает): Можно подумать, темные сильно свою честь берегут.

АДАР (обижается): Что бы там вы, эльфы, не думали, у нас честь тоже есть!

Кирн (тащит два меча, передвигаясь легким зигзагом): Честь, ребята, это великая штука! Выбирайте себе оружие и вперед, на защиту чести.

АДАР (подозрительно осматривает мечи): А разве они не одинаковые?

Кирн: Одинаковые, но так принято говорить, чтоб дуэлянты выбирали оружие.

АДАР: Ну, если одинаковые, то я этот возьму (берет один из мечей, взмахивает на пробу).

ЛИНДИР (берет второй меч): Ну что, Адар, до первой крови?

АДАР (принимает боевую стойку, кивает): До первой.

Кирн (садится на землю на безопасном расстоянии от дуэлянтов) Погодите! А из-за чего вообще дуэль? Чего вы не поделили.

ЛИНДИР (угрюмо): Девушку мы не поделили.

Кирн (с живым интересом): Какую? Ли, что ли, или Тирр?

АДАР: Нет, Аллору. (Линдиру, громко) Защищайся! (делает первый выпад)

Кирн (застывает с открытым ртом, при этом явно пытаясь что-то сказать) А!.. Э?!

 

Совершенно трезвые (и потому несколько озлобленные, особенно Адар) дуэлянты оказываются достойны друг друга - мечи ни на секунду не замирают, постоянно сталкиваясь друг с другом и вновь разлетаясь. Адар атакует сильными и частыми ударами, почти не заботясь об обороне, в то время как Линдир использует защитную тактику - он отражает удары или уворачивается от них, стремительно контратакуя в удобных случаях. Похоже, лекарство Кирна действительно помогает, так как ни нога, ни рука Линдира не беспокоят.

В стороне от них сидит хмурый Кирн, молча наблюдая за поединком. Ни один из дуэлянтов пока что не смог задеть другого мечом.

 

Аллора (появляется, Кирну): Привет, я тебя… (видит фехтующих Линдира и Адара, которые никого вокруг не замечают) Что тут происходит?

Кирн (мрачно): Не поделили.

Аллора: Что не поделили?

Кирн: Скорее "кого". Они тебя не поделили.

Аллора (радостно): Да? Это они из-за меня? Какая прелесть! (стискивает на груди руки и с волнением следит за ходом дуэли)

Кирн (поднимаясь и повышая голос): Я не понял, ты издеваешься, что ли?! Какая здесь прелесть? Они ТЕБЯ делят!!!

Аллора (не отрываясь от дуэли): Да-да, я поняла… Это так романтично… (поворачивается к Кирну, с упреком) А вот ты из-за меня никогда ни с кем не дрался!

Кирн (мрачно): Да, только не забывай, что у меня никаких шансов не было подраться, от меня все сбегали раньше, чем я меч обнажал!

Аллора: Да, верно. Ну, все равно… Романтики никакой… Так же неинтересно…

Кирн (с возмущением, громко): Ах, неинтересно? Тогда оставайся с этими… дуэлянтами! Тебе кто больше подходит – менестрель или этот… этот… как его?..

 

Линдир останавливается с поднятым мечом, прислушивается. Адар, глядя на него, тормозит замах меча, тоже прислушивается.

 

Аллора (перебивает Кирна): Ты что, обиделся?

Кирн (саркастически): Нет, я счастлив! Я очень рад, что ты, наконец, нашла себе романтических друзей! Или ты никак не определишься, кто именно тебе больше нравится? Так они оба ничего, и ты всегда можешь обоих…

Аллора (молча подходит к Кирну и замахивается для пощечины)

Кирн (в последний момент перехватывает ее руку у своего лица, с мрачным сарказмом): А что это тебе так не понравилось?

Аллора (молча вырывается)

АДАР: Эй! Ведущий! Отпусти девушку! (подходит ближе)

ЛИНДИР (тоже приближается): Кирн, ты что?

Кирн (не отпуская Аллору): А я что? Я ничего, я просто не люблю, когда меня по морде ни с того, ни с сего лупят…

Аллора (со слезами): Как ты можешь так про меня говорить! Я… Ты… Мне вообще никто не нужен! И ты мне тоже не нужен! И вы все со своими дуэлями… (наконец вырывается и поворачивается, чтобы убежать)

Кирн (неожиданно ловит ее за плечи, извиняющимся тоном): Милая, не обижайся! Прости, я погорячился! Ну, хочешь, сейчас же меня стукни! Я не буду сопротивляться, честное слово!

 

Линдир и Адар, очень удивленные, опустив мечи, наблюдают за ведущими.

 

Аллора (обиженно): Не хочу!

Кирн: Ну, не стукай… (притягивает Аллору к себе, обнимает за талию, она особо не сопротивляется) Просто не обижайся…

Аллора (кладет руки на плечи Кирну, вполне мирно): Я не обижаюсь… Почти… Уже…

АДАР (глядя на дальнейшее развитие событий): Хм… Линдир, у меня такое чувство, что мы тут немного лишние.

ЛИНДИР (смущенно глядя в небо): Да, у меня тоже такое чувство… А еще у меня чувство, что дуэль можно прекратить, как потерявшую повод.

АДАР (тоже переводя взгляд в небо): Я, пожалуй, соглашусь.

 

Адар и Линдир разворачиваются и медленно направляются в сторону замка.

 

Аллора (на секунду оторвавшись от Кирна, вслед): Мальчики, вы не обижайтесь…. Я ж не думала, что вы так всерьез! Не сердитесь на меня.

АДАР и ЛИНДИР (останавливаются, оборачиваются, хором): Все в порядке, конечно!

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Ну… Не то, чтобы совсем все в порядке…

АДАР (также тихо): Не судьба, значит. В конце концов, вот уж с Кирном мне почему-то совсем не хочется дуэль устраивать.

ЛИНДИР: Да. На этот раз и я с тобой соглашусь. Для разнообразия.

 

Адар и Линдир снова одновременно разворачиваются и идут к замку.

 

_кухня_

Дверь на кухню изнутри полностью закрывает жутковатая конструкция из стульев, ощетинившаяся ножками, как шипами. Похоже, в процессе создания баррикады 'строители' напрочь забыли, каким должно быть назначение их творения.

 

АРАГОРН (гордо): Построено на века! Теперь никто не пройдет!

ФАРАМИР (утирая со лба пот): Так ведь с душою сделано.

ЛУРЦ: Угу, поработали, теперь можно и отдохнуть (поворачивается к столу). Э! А где все?

 

Арагорн и Фарамир тоже оборачиваются. Действительно, за столом никого нет, и стоит только одна последняя бутылка водки.

 

АРАГОРН: И где вся водка?

ФАРАМИР: Похоже, уже всё выпили... Может быть, даже мы.

АРАГОРН (заглядывает под стол): И ведь совершенно ничего не осталось!

ЛУРЦ: А где ж мы теперь выпивку найдем?

ФАРАМИР: Я знаю! Линдир, вроде, вино из комнаты Леголаса приносил! Может, у него там еще есть?

ЛУРЦ: Точно! Пошли к эльфу!

АРАГОРН (хватает последнюю бутылку, размахивает ей, будто мечом): Я поведу вас! Вперед (указывает на созданную ими конструкцию), на штурм!

 

Лурц и Фарамир отважно бросаются на баррикаду.

 

ФАРАМИР (отшвыривая обломок стула): И кто это здесь нагородил?

ЛУРЦ (раскачивает конструкцию): Ниче, смахнем в два счета! Дилетанты делали.

 

Наконец баррикада падает, едва не зашибив Арагорна.

 

АРАГОРН (отхлебывает из бутылки): Преграда преодолена! Путь свободен!

ЛУРЦ: Эй, другим оставь! Не ты преграду ломал!

АРАГОРН (нехотя отдает бутылку Фарамиру): Ууу, мне всегда говорили, что наемные войска берут дорого, но я не знал, что они готовы отобрать последнюю бутылку!

ФАРАМИР (выпивает и передает бутылку Лурцу): Это кто тут наемный? Да я всю жизнь Гондору служил, задаром, между прочим!

АРАГОРН: Задаром? А кто после войны Итилиэн получил?

ЛУРЦ (морщится): Блин, опять они начали... (допивает остатки водки) Правители, так мы идем, или что?

ФАРАМИР: Ясное дело, идем!

АРАГОРН: Вперед, на поиски спиртного у Леголаса!

ЛУРЦ (вдохновленный общим порывом): Вперед, на эльфов!

 

С топотом и боевыми криками Фарамир, Арагорн и Лурц покидают порядком раскуроченую кухню.

 

ФАРАМИР: Арагорн, а что если Леголас у себя? Думаю, он нам вино не даст.

ЛУРЦ: Я ему покажу 'не даст'! Отдаст, как миленький.

АРАГОРН: Нет, давайте без вредительства. Сейчас заходим к Леголасу, я с ним говорю, а вы молчите и киваете.

ЛУРЦ: И он нам отдаст вино?

АРАГОРН: Нет, он уйдет из комнаты, а мы будем искать вино.

ФАРАМИР (на ходу пожимает Арагорну руку): Государь, ты гений! Если у тебя получится, я тебя расцелую!

АРАГОРН: Лучше не стоит. Ладно, теперь тихо. Помните, вы молчите и только киваете.

ЛУРЦ (кивает): Базару нет, Ара, флаг тебе в руки!

 

Троица входит в комнату лихолесцев. Леголас оказывается на месте, читает какую-то книгу.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (с удивлением): Добрый вечер! Не думал, что ко мне к ночи столько гостей придет.

ЛУРЦ и ФАРАМИР кивают.

АРАГОРН: Леголас, а ты Линдира нигде не видел?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нет, а что?

АРАГОРН: Пропал он... мы его нигде найти не можем.

ФРАМИР и ЛУРЦ кивают.

ЛЕГОЛАС (подозрительно косится на Лурца с Фарамиром, принюхивается): А вы уверены? Мне кажется, вы пьяные, так что...

ЛУРЦ (не выдерживает): Да!! Э... То есть, нет!! Ну… (кивает)

АРАГОРН (переводит): Ну да, нас новый ведущий угощал. Но нам не показалось, мы точно видели, что Линдир сперва был, а потом пропал.

ЛЕГОЛАС: То есть как - пропал?

ФАРАМИР (кивает, делает непонятные жесты руками): А вот так - пуфф, и пропал! Вместе с новым ведущим. И Адаром.

ЛУРЦ (кивает): Да! То есть... ДА!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лин пропал с новым ведущим и Адаром?

АРАГОРН: Вот именно! Стоило нам отвернуться, как они р-раз - и пропали!

ЛЕГОЛАС (подрывается): Надо его найти! Я попробую с ним связаться по осанвэ!

 

Арагорн застывает, пытаясь что-то срочно придумать. Об осанвэ он явно напрочь забыл. Лурц незаметно примеривается, как бы побольнее наступить Арагорну на ногу.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (обеспокоено): Не получается... он не отвечает и мысли у него как в тумане. Ничего не могу понять, и найти его тоже не могу, придется искать так. Вы мне поможете?

АРАГОРН (с видимым облегчением): Не вопрос! Дом мы уже почти весь осмотрели. Давай мы посмотрим на этаже, а ты попробуй поискать следы на улице.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Договорились, если найдете - зовите! (выбегает из комнаты)

ФАРАМИР (громким шепотом): Государь, я тебя обожаю!

ЛУРЦ (делает вид, что его нога просто так висит в воздухе над ногой Арагорна): Ты круто надурил эльфа! А теперь давайте искать Лин... тьфу ты, вино давайте искать!

 

Жаждущие живительного алкоголя, Арагорн, Фарамир и Лурц начинают методично обыскивать комнату. Бутылки ищут даже в книгах и подушках. Наконец Лурц догадывается перевернуть кровать, под которой оказываются четыре бутылки вина.

 

АРАГОРН: Господа, клад найден!

ЛУРЦ (выдирает пробку зубами): Живем, братва!

 

Теплая компания устраивается на перевернутой кровати. За неимением стаканов каждый пьет из своей бутылки.

 

ФАРАМИР: Тост! За доверчивость эльфов!

 

Все чокаются и выпивают.

 

ЛУРЦ (философски): Все-таки, вино - это не водка.

ФАРАМИР: Ну не скажи. Это же лихолесское красное, а оно стоит побольше любой водки.

АРАГОРН: Лурц прав, на вине долго хорошо не бывает.

ФАРАМИР: Что ты хочешь сказать?

АРАГОРН: Вино скоро кончится, надо срочно придумать, где еще выпивки достать.

 

Некоторое время все сосредоточенно думают над решением проблемы.

 

_в холле_

Линдир и Адар вешают мечи обратно на стену.

 

ЛИНДИР (печально): Да, как-то нехорошо все вышло. Только зря протрезвели.

АДАР: Да, фигово… Но ты не печалься, менестрель, зато у тебя Леголас есть.

ЛИНДИР (морщится): Отстань ты со своими шуточками.

АДАР (бодро): Да не грусти ты. Зато подрались хорошо. Нет, правда, менестрель, я тебя после этой дуэли совсем зауважал.

ЛИНДИР (грустно улыбается): Ну, спасибо Адар, я тебя тоже уважаю. (вздыхает) Но все равно грустно, да еще и нога опять ноет. Сдается мне, у этого кирновского лекарства срок действия короткий был.

АДАР: А ты набей ему морду! Вот у тебя уже и законный повод есть. Да и я могу помочь.

ЛИНДИР (с некоторой иронией): Спасибо, Адар, ты настоящий друг. Только что ты сам говорил, что тебе с ним драться не хочется… Вот и мне тоже не хочется. Да и зачем? Ты ее глаза видел?

АДАР: Ну, как хочешь… А чего глаза? Ну… Красивые, в общем-то …

ЛИНДИР (широко открывает глаза, смотрит куда-то в пустоту): Адар, смотри! Барлог!

АДАР (подрывается): А? Где Барлог?

ЛИНДИР: Вон, бежит! Маленький и синий барлог! Смотри, он по лестнице наверх побежал!

АДАР (уверенно): Надо его поймать, а то он к морготовой бабушке дом подожжет!

ЛИНДИР: Точно, скорее за ним!

 

Линдир, который видит маленького и синего барлога, бежит первым. Адар хотя и не видит барлога, ни на секунду не сомневается, что он есть, и потому бежит вслед за эльфом. Так они достигают второго этажа. Линдир, естественно, оказывается в коридоре второго этажа первым, и видит, как трое алкоголиков в противоположном конце коридора входят в комнату к Леголасу.

 

ЛИНДИР: Адар, представляешь, я только что видел, как в нашу с Ласом комнату вошли Фарамир, Арагорн и Лурц!

АДАР (ничего не видевший, уверенно): Да ну, не гони. Тебя, наверное, глючит. Откуда им тут взяться, когда они сами себя забаррикадировали на кухне?

ЛИНДИР: Да, точно, как-то я не подумал... Показалось, наверное.

АДАР: Точно, показалось. Ты лучше ищи барлога. Как думаешь, куда он убежал?

ЛИНДИР (внимательно осматривает коридор): Вижу! Возле комнаты Кэрдана его следы. Видишь, фиолетовые такие?

АДАР (присматривается): Фиолетовых не вижу, вижу только какие-то розовые точки.

ЛИНДИР (со знанием дела): Если порозовели, значит, он ровно минуту назад тут проходил. Это тебе любой следопыт скажет. Я уверен, он у Кэрдана.

АДАР: Так чего же мы ждем? Кэрдана надо спасать!

 

_комната Кэрдана_

Кэрдан сидит перед ноутбуком и, похоже, гуляет по интернету. В дверь дружно вваливаются Адар и Линдир.

 

ЛИНДИР (показывает на полку с книгами): Вот он, на полке сидит! (кидается к полке)

АДАР: Лови его, Лин! А то он всё подожжет!

КЭРДАН (закрывает ноутбук): Что происходит?

АДАР: Кэрдан, помогай его ловить!

КЭРДАН (встает, закрывает дверь, внимательно смотрит на Адара): Кого я должен ловить?

АДАР: Маленького синего барлога.

КЭРДАН (очень удивленно): Кого-кого?

АДАР: Барлога, которого Лин ловит.

 

Линдир в это время топчется возле полки, старательно хватая что-то видимое только ему одному. Пару книг он уже успел уронить.

 

ЛИНДИР: Не уйдешь! Я тебя поймаю и в Морию бандеролью отправлю!

КЭРДАН: Адар, ты можешь мне все нормально объяснить?

АДАР: Кэрдан, пока ты требуешь объяснений, тут все сгорит к морготовой бабушке! Вы, эльфы, его видите, а я не вижу, так помоги барлога поймать!

ЛИНДИР (подпрыгивает, хватает руками воздух): Черт, шустрый! Кэрдан, помогай, вдвоем мы его зажмем в угол!

КЭРДАН (игнорируя Линдира, всматривается в глаза Адара, хмурится): Так, хватит! Мне уже почти всё понятно. (силой усаживает Адара в кресло) А теперь тебе хочется спать... спать... быстро спать, я сказал, пока у меня есть терпение!

 

Адар засыпает. Тишину в комнате нарушает лишь его глубокое дыхание и злорадное бормотание Линдира, зажавшего барлога между 'Сильмариллионом' и 'Историей Белого Совета'.

 

КЭРДАН: А теперь немедленно рассказывай, кто, когда и как дал вам с Линдиром галлюциноген?

АДАР (монотонно): Это новый ведущий. Кирн. Мы пили, потом он предложил Линдиру эту штуку, сказал, что поможет от всех его травм. Я тоже попробовал, но не весь лист. Часть я спрятал, хочу Саруману продать...

 

Маленький синий барлог все-таки проскальзывает буквально между пальцев Линдира и убегает от него по полу.

 

ЛИНДИР (ищет мухобойку или что-нибудь похожее): Я до тебя доберусь, отсюда нет выхода! (хватает ноутбук) Зашибу!

КЭРДАН (отвлекаясь от Адара): Немедленно положи на место!

АДАР (не прерываясь): ...И действительно, это было отличное стимулирующее, хотя я и протрезвел. А потом...

ЛИНДИР (размахивает ноутбуком, бегает по комнате): Сейчас я тебе устрою Мементо Морию!

АДАР (продолжает также монотонно): ...Линдир увидел маленького синего барлога и погнался за ним. Следы привели нас сюда.

КЭРДАН: О, Эру, чем я перед тобой так провинился? (отбирает у пробегающего мимо Линдира ноутбук) Всё, хватит! Адар, сейчас ты откроешь глаза, и твой разум будет чист и ясен. А если не будет, я тебя сам зашибу (угрожающе трясет ноутбуком).

ЛИНДИР (с искренним сожалением): А как жаль, что тут нет пылесоса...

КЭРДАН: Адар, проснись!

АДАР (открывает глаза, с досадой): Проклятье, я трезвею второй раз за последние два часа! Это самый неудачный результат гулянки, который у меня когда-либо был.

КЭРДАН (очень серьезно): А если ты мне сейчас не поможешь утихомирить Линдира, то к твоим неудачам добавится еще и удар тяжелым предметом по голове... (покачивает ноутбуком)

 

_комната лихолесцев_

Вина в бутылках почти не осталось.

 

ЛУРЦ: А что если у Джека спросить? Он алкоголик опытный - придумает что-нибудь.

АРАГОРН: Точно! Джек ведь хвастался, что у него всегда есть!

ФАРАМИР: И я это помню! Этот фокусник во-от такенную бутыль из-за шторы доставал, когда у нас все закончилось!

ЛУРЦ: Так чего ж мы ждем?

 

По быстрому допив вино в своих бутылках, и прихватив последнюю с собой, трое алкоголиков бодро (в обнимку и пошатываясь) и целеустремленно (спрашивая друг у друга дорогу) идут к Умбарцу, проходят мимо его комнаты и уверенно идут дальше. По пути Лурц открывает последнюю бутыль вина.

 

ЛУРЦ (пьет вино): Ваше здоровье, мужики!

ФАРАМИР: Эй, а как насчет поделиться с остальными?

ЛУРЦ: Да это ж вино! Мне самому мало будет!

АРАГОРН (пытается отобрать у Лурца бутылку): А ну немедленно делись!

ЛУРЦ (не отдает): Не дам! Это моя бутылка!

 

Естественно, стараясь перетянуть бутылку, её выпускают, и она разбивается. Некоторое время все трое смотрят на красную лужу на полу.

 

АРАГОРН (первым приходит в себя): Убью!! (кидается на Лурца)

 

Между государем Гондора и урук-хаем происходит настоящая пьяная драка - сцепившись, они одновременно ругаются и пинают друг друга ногами.

 

ФАРАМИР: Да вы что, с ума сошли? Прекратите драку! (лезет разнимать)

 

С присоединившимся Фарамиром драка приобретает совершенно беспорядочный характер. Фарамир пытается разнять Арагорна и Лурца, за что, как всякий миротворец, принимает половину всех ударов на себя, при этом разниматься дерущиеся совершенно не хотят. На шум драки прибегает Эовин.

 

ЭОВИН: Что тут происходит?

 

К ней отлетает порядком побитый Фарамир.

 

ЭОВИН (бросается к нему): Фарушка, милый, что тут происходит?!

ФАРАМИР (поднимается и отряхивается): Они... они дерутся! (порывается опять полезть в драку)

ЭОВИН (грозно): Опять напился, да? (хватает Фарамира за шиворот) А ну скажи 'Сильмариллион'!

ФАРАМИР (смотрит на дерущихся Арагорна и Лурца): Лурц первый начал!!

ЭОВИН: Все понятно. (вздыхает) Что же за наказание такое на мою голову, а? Ну, Фарушка, милый, пойдем протрезвляться. (тащит вяло сопротивляющегося мужа в ванную)

 

Появляется злой Кэрдан с ноутбуком в руках, которого сопровождает заново протрезвленный и очень недовольный Адар. Но вместе с трезвостью к Адару вернулась интуиция, которая подсказывала - Кэрдану лучше сейчас не перечить.

 

КЭРДАН (грозно): Ну, а вы что тут устроили?!

АДАР: Кажется, у них пьяная драка. Они с нами тоже пили.

КЭРДАН: Они тоже ели эту наркотическую дрянь?

АДАР (подсказывает): Нет, Кирн её давал только нам с Лином... то есть, с Линдиром.

КЭРДАН: Понятно. Подержи-ка (дает Адару ноутбук). И смотри не урони.

 

Кэрдан повторяет подвиг Фарамира, и пытается разнять Арагорна с Лурцем, которые уже даже не дерутся, а катаются по полу, вцепившись друг в друга. Впрочем, даже Кэрдану не удается разнять их, а Лурц еще и умудряется его лягнуть.

 

КЭРДАН (отходит от дерущихся): Всё, мое терпение на сегодня кончилось. Дай сюда (отбирает у Адара ноутбук).

 

Размахнувшись, Кэрдан опускает ноутбук на дерущихся, а точнее - на затылок Лурца. Удар сильный, так что Лурц сразу теряет сознание и неподъемной ношей падает на Арагорна. Ноутбук же просто ломается пополам.

 

АРАГОРН: Ну, наконец-то.. уф... он успокоился... (пытается спихнуть с себя Лурца) Кэрдан, а Кэрдан, не поможешь, а?

 

Прибегает Леголас. Он нашел на улице следы Линдира и Адара, которые вели обратно в дом.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно): Арагорн, чем это вы с Лурцем тут занимаетесь? Вы же должны были искать... (замечает Адара) Адар! Немедленно говори, что ты сделал с Линдиром!

АДАР: Ничего я с ним не делал! Это все Кирн со своим лекарством.

ЛЕГОЛАС (подозрительно): По-моему, ты заговариваешься. Ты случайно не пьяный?

АДАР (огрызается): Нет, я как раз очень трезвый!

КЭРДАН: А ну тихо все! (трет пальцами виски) Как вы все мне надоели.

АРАГОРН: Кэ-ердан, ну помоги, у меня сил уже нет...

КЭРДАН (устало): И ты мне тоже уже надоел.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я хочу знать, где Линдир и что с ним!

КЭРДАН: Линдир у меня. Он употребил неслабый галлюциноген, но с ним все в порядке. Я его оставил там загипнотизированного. Пойдем, я с ним закончу, и ты его заберешь в вашу комнату.

АРАГОРН: Кэ-ердан, а как же я?

КЭРДАН: А тебе поможет Адар. (строго смотрит на Адара) Ведь поможет?

АДАР (косится на обломок ноутбука в руках Кэрдана, быстро кивает): Конечно, поможет... то есть, конечно, помогу.

КЭРДАН: Вот и славно. Поможешь Арагорну, а потом вы вместе отнесете Лурца в его комнату. Пойдем, Леголас, ты заберешь Линдира, и вы все оставите меня в покое.

 

Кэрдан и Леголас уходят, а Адар принимается стаскивать Лурца с Арагорна. Наконец ему это удается.

 

АРАГОРН (поднимается): Уфф... Спасибо, Адар, не думал я, что урук-хаи такие тяжелые.

АДАР (осматривает Лурца): А ты думал, они сильные, но легкие? (с) (ощупывает шишку на затылке Лурца) Да, крепко его Кэрдан приложил.

АРАГОРН: Видать, сильно его достали... (берет Лурца за ноги) Ну что, потащили?

АДАР (тоже берется за Лурца): Потащили... Слушай, а с чего вы вообще подрались?

АРАГОРН: Да из-за пустяка... (меняется в лице) Ой, блин, представляю, что завтра скажет Леголас...

АДАР (с интересом): А что Леголас?

 

_ванная на втором этаже_

Фарамир сидит в ванной, а Эовин поливает его из душа холодной водой.

 

ЭОВИН: Ты постоянно напиваешься с Арагорном! Или дерешься с ним же! Тебе самому не надоело?

ФАРАМИР (стучит зубами от холода): Но я уже говорил, это Лурц начал драку!

ЭОВИН: Все равно! Постоянно говоришь, что обо мне заботишься, а к тебе самому хоть няньку приставляй!

ФАРАМИР (покорно): Ну, хорошо, я больше не буду пить с Арагорном! Солнышко, я уже давно протрезвел, прекрати, пожалуйста, меня поливать.

ЭОВИН (выключает душ): Ну, ладно, вылезай, но учти, в следующий раз ты так легко не отделаешься.

ФАРАМИР (клятвенно): Я учту, больше пить с Арагорном не буду. (задумывается) И постараюсь с ним больше не драться…

ЭОВИН: Вот и хорошо. А теперь - спать. Уже давно ночь, а я с тобой мучаюсь...

 

Постепенно все расходятся. Лурца благополучно укладывают в его комнате. Адар возвращается в холл второго этажа, падает на диванчик и засыпает. Леголас провожает Линдира, плохо стоящего на ногах, в его комнату, а потом возвращается к себе. Он неприятно удивлен состоянием комнаты, но после всех приключений этого дня решает оставить все разбирательства на завтра, как и уборку в комнате (он только переворачивает обратно свою кровать). Раскаявшийся Фарамир прощен женой, и потому спокойно засыпает, как и Кэрдан, которого все наконец-то оставляют в покое, и который собирается утром потребовать у ведущих новый ноутбук.

А Умбарец, принявший перед сном немного рома из своей заначки, спит спокойно, как младенец.

**Author's Note:**

> Использованные литературные и не очень ;) источники.
> 
> 1\. Дж.Р.Р. Толкиен "Властелин колец" и фильм ВК от Питера Джексона.  
> 2\. Большой Брат-1 от Jussacgirl и Последний Герой от Эллениэль и Эстелл Грэйдо (идея + образ Портфелии).  
> 3\. Творчество Леголасья от Нэлт, Меллон и др. (расширенный образ Линдира)  
> 4\. Фильм "Пираты карибских морей" (образ Умбарца-Джека-Воробья)  
> 5\. Литературные игры "Каэр Морхен", "Дрейкнор" и "Антидиктаторы" (образ трехглазой кошки Тирр)  
> 6\. Тиамат "Эльфийская сексапильность" и Нэлт "ЛиЛ в современном мире" (образ Адара)


End file.
